


Escape

by cherik_pain



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_pain/pseuds/cherik_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué harías si despertaras al lado de un completo desconocido? ¿Si no recordaras haber llegado ahí por tus propios medios? Si solo tuvieras un blanco en la memoria...<br/>Por eso pasa Charles Xavier, un joven agente de turismo que despertó un día herido y casi sin poder moverse en la cama de un completo desconocido, con ojos cambiantes y un mal humor extremo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*5 Meses antes*

Charles estaba parado en la puerta del aeropuerto esperando que su amigo le trajera el pasaporte que se había olvidado en su casa, no podía creer cómo había sido tan descuidado justamente ese día, era un día muy importante porque lo estuvo esperando todo el año ese viaje, al fin conocería la grandiosa Irlanda. Sostenía con fuerza su maleta con la mano izquierda y con la otra sacó su celular para enviarle un texto a su amigo diciéndole que se apure.

-Charles... -habló una voz femenina a su espalda- ¿todavía no llega eh?

-Moira... -saludó el chico- no -suspiró guardando su celular.

-Tranquilo, seguro llegará ahora lo que no me explico es ¿cómo fue a parar tu pasaporte en su casa?

Charles sonrió.

-Larga historia, una vez mi hermana quería que haga un viaje con ella y le dije que no encontraba mi pasaporte y me dijo que vendría a buscarlo, entonces le dí a él que lo guarde porque bueno sabía que iba a dar vueltas la casa para encontrarlo...

-Es verdad -dijo su compañera de universidad acomodándose el abrigo- oh mirá, allá -señaló un taxi y Charles pudo ver a su amigo bajar de él.

-Al fin -gritó corriendo hacia él -pensé que no llegabas.

-Tranquilo, acá lo tengo -dijo pasándole el pasaporte.

-Gracias hermano, me salvaste la vida -rió- pensé que no iba a viajar...

-Tranquilo, Irlanda no es la gran cosa.

-Sí, como digas pero este es "el viaje" -apuntó en el aire- es muy importante ¿entendés? cuando vuelva seré un señor listo para recibirme y trabajar.

-La verdad que envidio el trabajo que haces -rió el más alto.

-Todavía no lo hago Hank... pero algún día... -habló caminando hacia adentro del aeropuerto- ¿Y Logan? ¿que no se despedirá de su amigo?

-La verdad no sé nada de él ahora, estaba con Raven -dijo Hank rodando los ojos-... Pero dijo que vendrá.

Charles rió, desde que Raven, su hermana, había empezado a salir con Hank, hacía de todo para darle celos con Logan, Charles no la entendía, pero se limitaba a reír.

-Mejor, Raven no podrá venir, tiene turno hoy en el hospital... iba a faltar pero le dije que no se preocupe, no me iré más que por una semana.

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que su vuelo partiera llegó Logan a despedirse de su amigo. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido y de lo que Charles haría en Irlanda y de lo genial que la pasaría. Ellos solo pensaban en salir, fiestas, alcohol, compañía, mientras que Charles pensaba en lo genial que sería después que volviera de allá y se recibiera, estaba muy feliz y deseó que su mamá y su papá estuvieran ahí para abrazarlos.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 53 con destino a Dublín por favor abordar-" habló una voz por los parlantes del aeropuerto y Charles se despidió de sus amigos para reunirse con la clase, aproximadamente 10 jóvenes, contando con él iban juntos.

Ya en el avión, Charles tomó asiento al lado de una compañera suya, Beth. A los 30 minutos, se quedó dormido.

*Actualidad*

Al abrir los ojos sintió una punzada de dolor en la frente, primero no vio más que una imagen borrosa, pero a los minutos todo se fue aclarando, quería decir algo pero no podía articular palabra y nada salía de sus labios. Por fin pudo distinguir, frente suyo había un mueble, pero Charles solo veía la parte de arriba, levantó la mirada y vio el techo.

Quiso moverse y le dolió todo el cuerpo, tenía como agujas en la piel y los huesos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, movió la cabeza la derecha y sintió que tenía un respirador artificial puesto, o algo muy parecido, sintió los cables alrededor de su cara, movió la cabeza para el otro lado sintiendo un dolor extremo, cosa que lo hizo emitir un sonido de lamento.

"Aahh..." dijo el joven con la garganta seca y la voz entrecortada, a su izquierda se encontraba una mesa pequeña junto a una silla y no había más que pudiera ver, su cabeza empezó a doler nuevamente, intentó volver a hablar pero no pudo, su garganta estaba completamente seca que solo salió otro quejido.

Segundos después el chico malherido escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia su cama y luego alguien apareció.

Era un hombre de más o menos 1,80, de piel clara, tenía una camisa de leñador roja a cuadros arremangada y una bermuda marrón, se paró en frente a Charles y se agachó para verlo mejor, los ojos azules del joven que estaba en la cama le observaron el rostro al desconocido: tenía el cabello despeinado y castaño medio rojizo, sus ojos eran azules ¿o serían grises? y llevaba una gran barba roja de meses y meses sin afeitar.

Charles quería gritar y salir corriendo, no sabía dónde ni por qué estaba ahí. El desconocido siguió mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta que por fin habló.

"Al fin despertaste."


	2. Chapter 2

\- Al fin despertaste -le dijo el desconocido a Charle y se alejó nuevamente.

Charles quiso hablar, pero un sonido seco salió de su boca, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera tenía saliva. Abrió la boca nuevamente y suspiró sintiendo que el aire le lastimaba la garganta, cerró los ojos y sintió algo sobre sus labios, volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente y vio que el hombre que le había hablado estaba sosteniendo una botella de agua con un sorbete sobre los labios de Charles. Él entreabrió sus labios y sorbió el líquido con poca energía, se sentía como un día después de una terrible borrachera y no recordaba absolutamente nada de cómo llegó ahí. Apenas un sorbo bastó para calmar ese ardor que sentía, pero tomó otro más por las dudas, cuando terminó intentó alejarse pero no podía porque estaba contra la almohada, pero el otro entendió que ya era suficiente y retiró la botella y la dejó sobre una mesa que había al lado de la cama, al costado, estaba el suero, o lo que Charles entendió que era suero. El tipo lo seguía mirando de lejos con el ceño fruncido, el escocés todavía no lo había visto relajar sus facciones, y tampoco había mucho que ver con toda esa barba.

-¿Q... quie... quién sos? -pudo decir Charles, el otro hombre no contestó, solo inclinó la cabeza, tal cual lo hacen los perros cuando los hablas de manera tierna y tal vez están pensando que sos retrasado, y frunció más el entrecejo- ¿dónde estoy?

El desconocido suspiró y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama en dónde él estaba, de brazos cruzados mirándolo.

-Po... por favor -pidió- ¿dónde estoy? y ¿quién sos?

En ese momento se empezaba a asustar, estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, con un extraño que no le respondía, estaba totalmente lastimado, en eses momento pudo mirar para abajo y podía sentir su pierna izquierda con algo parecido al yeso, totalmente inmovilizada, y no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado para terminar en ese estado, lo último que tenía en su mente era subirse al avión. "oh por Dios, el avión, el viaje, los demás... mi hermana" pensó, y el pánico lo invadió completamente de nuevo, como en el primer momento en que se despertó.

-Esas preguntas debería hacerlas yo -habló con una voz rasposa, como si no hubiera abierto la boca para hablar y tenía un acento totalmente distinto al que Charles estaba acostumbrado- al menos la primera, debido a que llevas tres meses durmiendo en mi cama -lo dijo con un temple digno de un samurai.

-¿Qué? ¿tres meses? -quiso saber.

-Exacto, tres meses, creí que no vería tus ojos nunca -le dijo nuevamente con la inclinación de cabeza hacia un costado, y manteniendo el entrecejo junto -se ven bien, bueno, tuviste un buen sueño.

-¿Cómo que llevo tres meses acá? ¿qué me pasó? -siguió Charles, ignorando el cumplido y preocupado, queriendo sentarse pero sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Sabes al menos tu nombre? -todo lo que decía lo hacía de una manera fría, seca, cortante, como si estuviera haciendo un trámite, incluso cuando dijo que sus ojos se veían bien, lo dijo como quien da el número del seguro, impersonal y práctico.

-¡Charles! !Me llamo Charles Xavier! -gritó Charles, él otro no parecía alterarse, solo asintió - ¿cómo es que llevo tres meses así y acá? -empezaba a alterar su respiración.

-Charles Xavier -repitió- bien, eso quiere decir que al menos no perdiste la memoria, es algo bueno.

-¿Cómo es que hace tres meses que estoy acá? -insistió Charles intentando contener el pánico en su estómago.

-Sos como el principito -sonrió, o eso pareció notar Charles- bueno, no sé mucho, te encontré así y te traje, no así obviamente no estabas así -parecía nervioso- tenías una pierna rota, la izquierda, un golpe muy grave en la cabeza, sangre por todos lados, el brazo derecho dislocado y casi estabas ahogado, en fin, al borde de la muerte.

Charles no lo concebía, no podía haber estado tres meses sin despertar, y ¡en una casa! al menos eso era lo que entendió él, el tipo le dijo que lo encontró mal herido, al "borde de la muerte" y casi ahogado, eso quería decir que algún accidente sufrió, pero el no tenía idea, claro estaba.

-¿Qué... qué pasó?

-No tengo idea, quizá te tropezaste -sugirió irónicamente- quizás te subiste a un árbol y una rama se rompió, quizá te dieron una paliza, quizá te echaron del cielo, no sé, infinitas posibilidades... esperaba que tuvieras una idea en realidad, me llamo Erik, de por cierto, si te interesa el nombre de quien no te dejó morir.

-Claro -respondió ignorando totalmente lo que el otro dijo, incluso su nombre- lo... lo último que recuerdo es... subirme al avión y dormir.

-¿Un avión? bueno eso también puede ser ¿a dónde ibas? -entonces Charles cayó, qué ironía, en que podía estar en cualquier lado de Irlanda o incluso, podría seguir en Londres, ese tipo no tenía acento de londres, tampoco mucho acento irlandés, sonaba tan distinto.

-¿Estoy en Dublín?

-Ya quisieras.

-¿Me podrías responder una pregunta de manera decente?

-Creo que me es posible -Charles bufó y lo miró con las facciones contraídas.

-¿Entonces?

-Louth.

-¿Qué?

-Condado de Louth o Louth, en fin... acá estás, es mi casa, esa -apuntó la cama- es mi cama, esta es mi pieza, y este soy yo.

-No entiendo nada... ¿entonces el avión...? ¿Dónde me encontraste?- dijo casi gritando.

-A unos cuantos kilómetros de acá, y no, no había nadie más, solo vos.

Charles no sabía qué pensar, tenía muchas preguntas, ¿qué había pasado? ¿realmente había tenido un accidente en el avión? pero si lo hubiera hecho, ese tipo tendría que haberse enterado de algo, no todos los días pasan esas cosas, y ¿estaba en Louth? eso aumentaba su desconcierto ¿qué había pasado con el resto? unas nauseas lo invadieron y se sintió mareado.

-Ahora debes descansar -se puso de pié- recién despiertas y debes estar cansado.

-¿De dormir?

-Yo no llamaría dormir al coma, pero como quieras -contestó saliendo y dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Charles no quería dormirse, tenía muchas preguntas que responder, en realidad solo tenía muchas preguntas, porque las respuestas estaban en algún lugar muy lejos de su alcance, intentó mirarse bien, movió el cuello para ver sus pies, no podía, los tenía cubierto con una manta, pero al moverse sintió que tenía algo en su cabeza, movió la mano izquierda en la cual tenía conectado unos cables -se preguntó de dónde sacaba esas cosas para atenderlo en su propia casa, y cómo sabía usarlas, ¿o habría llamado un médico? si, eso era lo más probable- llevó la mano a la cabeza y pudo sentir una venda fina, se palpó la cara, pudo sentir los respiradores, ahora ya inútiles, también sintió su barba mucho más larga de lo que alguna vez la tuvo, él casi nunca se dejaba barba, pero ¿quién se afeita estando en coma? apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente y sin quererlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se durmió.

No tenía noción del tiempo -mierda, el tiempo- así que no sabía cuánto durmió, pero cuando despertó la luz de la habitación estaba prendida y también la luz que daba a lo que él supuso que era el baño. Se quiso sentar, pero todavía le era difícil, aunque ya no le dolía mucho, tenía miedo de moverse con todos esos cables, miró al costado e intentó tomar la botella que antes su anfitrión lo había dejado ahí, apenas pudo alcanzarla, pero estaba tapada, intentó abrirla y se le cayó, Charles maldijo. Quiso llamar al otro hombre para que viniera, para ver a alguien, no sentirse tan desesperado, pero no recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera le había prestado atención cuando se lo dijo. Hizo un esfuerzo para recordarlo: Erik, claro, pero pensó que por ahí se equivocaba, o era ¿Ernest? ¿o qué? Decidió arriesgarse.

-¿E... Erik? -dijo inseguro, el otro salió del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla atada en la cintura, con el torso desnudo y un cepillo de dientes en la mano -¿Erik? -se arriesgó Charles, unas gotas de agua caían de su pelo sobre su torso desnudo, su piel era blanca, como lo percibió antes, no como la de Charles pero era bastante pálido, también flaco pero con los músculos marcados, Charles los observó rápidamente y subió su mirada a los ojos del otro, por algún motivo se sintió nervioso.

-¿Sí? -preguntó llevándose el cepillo a la boca, su barba también goteaba agua.

-¿M... me podrías abrir esta botella? -preguntó tendiéndola- tengo sed.

-No, esa está tibia, te preparé algo para que comieras, creo que lo necesitas -dijo quitando nuevamente el cepillo de dientes de su boca- pero espera que me vista y me lave los dientes ¿sí?

Charles solo asintió y lo vio volver por donde había venido, esta vez lo habló con un tono un poco más amable, pero era forzado, se le notaba, así como se le notaban todos esos músculos y el agua gotear por su cuerpo... ¿pero en qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡estaba postrado en una cama y ni así era capaz de dejar de pensar que el tipo era muy lindo! Se sacudió la mente y llevó una mano para quitarse el respirador artificial, dolió un poco, pero lo hizo, intentó acomodarse para quedar más sentado, pero no pudo, en ese momento salió Erik del baño y lo vio luchar para sentarse y se acercó inclinándose sobre él, lo ayudó a levantarse y acomodó un par de almohadas en su espalda, la cara de Charles estaba casi tocando su cuello, pudo sentir el olor a piel limpia, la barba de Erik le hacía cosquillas, era una barba hermosa, pero enorme.

-Gracias -dijo después que Erik lo soltó, el otro solo sonrió.

-Ya te traigo la comida, imagino que tenés hambre -sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz.

Charles esperó que volviera mientras observaba mejor la habitación, se miró las manos, y al fin observó que llevaba una gran remera con las mangas cortadas, esa remera no era suya, claro, ¿cómo podría Erik tener ropa suya? Levantó lentamente la manta para ver si llevaba al menos calzoncillos, y si, tenía un bóxer, pero se sentía desnudo, ahí observó su pierna, no era un yeso, parecía entablillada o algo así, Charles no entendía nada de esas cosas, pero sabía que era un yeso y eso no era un yeso, mientras observaba su pierna por debajo de la manta, llegó Erik ya vestido con una musculosa y shorts de algodón, el cabello todavía mojado, Charles se preguntaba cómo sería su cara por debajo de esa cantidad de barba, traía una bandeja en manos con un plato sobre ella y un vaso de agua, aparentemente. Acomodó la silla cerca de la cama y se sentó.

-¿Querés que te lo dé? -preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara -todavía no estás totalmente recuperado.

-Creo que puedo mover mis manos hasta mi boca -intentó sonreír.

-Bien -se puso de pié y acomodó la bandeja en el regazo de su "invitado".

Charles miró el plato y no le apetecía ni un poquito, él era muy exquisito para la comida, no era de esos que no comen nada, de esos tipos que joden con ser saludables pero no comen, él sí, comía, normal, ¿se cuidaba? Un poco, pero esa comida realmente no tenía cara de comida, la miró un buen rato.

-Creo que no puedes mover tus brazos hasta tu boca.

-Es que... -estaba siendo mal agradecido- perdón, estaba pensando en la comida de mi mamá-mintió, y se sintió mal por tener que mentir que se acordaba de su madre, si bien fue en la primera en que pensó al despertar, después se olvidó de ello, y es más, ella ni siquiera le cocinaba, nunca, ni Raven lo hacía, el que cocinaba era él cuando tenía ganas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tenés mamá?

-Todos tenemos -respondió llevándose una cucharada a la boca, no sabía tan mal.

-Todos tenemos alguien que nos parió, madre es otra cosa.

-¿La tenés vos? ¿Madre?

-Tenía.

-Lo siento, yo también tenía...

-Sí yo también... Charles, creo que tenemos que hablar de cómo pasó.

-¿Cómo? ¿No me dijiste todo lo que sabías?

-Lo dije, pero lo que no dije es que... nadie sabe de vos, pregunté, busqué, y nada, no te llevé al hospital simplemente porque no resistirías...

Charles palideció, ¿cómo es que nadie lo había buscado? ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta que faltaba por tres meses o más?

-Pero te quedarás acá hasta mejorar, después vemos qué hacemos ¿sí?

-Un teléfono -dijo el de ojos azules con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si me prestas un teléfono...-Erik rió.

-No tengo... ni televisión, ni internet...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Cariño, estamos en el medio del campo -sonrió- en el medio de la nada, si querés llamarlo.

-Oh por Dios.

-Si viviera en una ciudad no tendría que curarte en casa...

-¿Lo hiciste vos? -no sabía qué más preguntar, cada vez se sentía más alejado de sus seres queridos, más lejos de casa, más lejos de saber qué pasó.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Era médico, ya no, lo dejé... tenía recursos en casa, por suerte y te traje, ví que estabas mal, y que corría el riesgo de que murieras, si, no me mires así tengo que decirte la verdad ¿no? Bueno, te traje en la camioneta, tengo una -dijo refregándose el ojo derecho con el puño- e intenté a toda costa que no murieras, esperé a que estés estable para intentar calmarme, vivo solo Charles, así que no tenía a nadie que te cuidara, tuve que esperar un poco más a que estés mejor, cuando vi que no corrías más grave peligro de morir en mi cama, salí a ver que sabían de vos, en el pueblo nadie me habló de nada, y ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, después de los dos mese pensé que no despertarias jamás, me desesperé, pero hoy lo hiciste, tres meses y tres días después que te encontré -una comisura de sus labios se inclinó hacia arriba, pero sus ojos seguían serios.

-Gracias...

-No tenés por qué agradecer, te agradezco que no hayas muerto.

-De nada -rió- no sé cómo pasó esto, iba en un avión rumbo a Dublín, por lo que me contas supongo que cayó... aunque lo sabrías ¿no? -Erik asintió.

-No me entero de mucho, pero sí, lo haría.

-¿Lo ves? Es imposible que si hubiese pasado algo así no lo supieras...

-Cuando te recuperes totalmente lo veremos ¿sí?

-Bien -suspiró resignado, no le quedaba otra- me... me gusta tu colgante -dijo señalando tímidamente el colgante en forma circular con un triángulo en el medio que colgaba sobre su pecho- y las pulseras también -sonrió bajando la mirada al plato, no sabía de dónde había salido ese comentario, simplemente... lo dijo, y era verdad, le gustaba su colgante, las pulseras eran tan rústicas, Charles nunca las usó, le gustaba, y su barba, y sus ojos también eran muy lindos... mierda ¿en qué pensaba?

-Gracias... los tus pecas son lindas, excepto las rojas, esas son raras -dijo intentando no reír.

-¿Q... qué? -lo invadió un frío- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo pecas rojas? -las pecas rojas estaban en su espalda, casi en la nuca.

Erik rió, por primera vez desde que él lo había visto, rió, y se le arrugaron las comisuras de sus ojos -Cariño, ¿quién crees que te cambió todo este tiempo?

Charles no contestó, pero como respuesta sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí tibio, sentía que le quemaba la cara, ¿un desconocido había visto su cuerpo desnudo por tres meses? eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno, y más tratándose de alguien como Erik, no lo conocía para nada, ni tenía idea de como era, pero se veía que no era alguien muy simpático. Se lo imaginaba mirándolo con asco.

-Tranquilo -dijo Erik poniéndose de pié- no están tan mal, aunque me gustaría saber... -se pasó un dedo por sus labios- ¿por qué son rojas?

-Ya... yo tampoco sé -respondió algo enojado.

-¿Querés más? -Charles ya había terminado la comida que había en el plato, negó con la cabeza mientras Erik tomaba la bandeja en sus manos- bien, llevo esto a la cocina y vengo a ayudarte para que puedas dormir.

-Gracias, sin ofender pero... acabo de despertar...

-Lo sé, pero también sé que es de madrugada niño -le respondió ya saliendo de la habitación- no hay nada para hacer y estoy cansado, no me quedaré sentado haciéndote compañía.

Efectivamente volvió y ayudó a Charles a recostarse mientras él se iba a dormir, Charles no sabía dónde Erik podía dormir, ya que había dicho que esa era su cama, era una cama muy grande y cómoda, él estaba alegre de poder descansar ahí, aunque quería levantarse e intentar caminar, pero sabía que eso todavía no era posible, pasó un buen rato despierto pensando en todo, recordó a su hermana, y sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, ¿qué estaría pensando su Raven ¿qué había pasado con él? ¿por qué Erik no sabía nada? Ni siquiera se había despedido correctamente de su hermana, extrañaba a sus amigos, ¿lo estarían buscando? no resistió más y lloró, lloró tanto que le dolían los ojos y ya no tenía lágrimas, y se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hora de despertar -llamó Erik, pero Charles seguía sin moverse, suspiró y fue al baño, preparó todo, la ducha, la toalla, los jabones, después de todo hacía tiempo que no se bañaba... bien digamos, suspiró y volvió a ver donde Charles seguía en la cama, lo observó por un momento, no podía creer que al fin había despertado, que al fin conocía sus ojos, sus bellos y enormes ojos azules, desde la primera vez que lo vio quedó procesando tanta belleza un buen rato, pero no podía creer lo adorable que se veía, aunque no quiso tener esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros en un primer momento, pero ahora, casi que no se arrepentía.

Se dió cuenta que estaba observando a Charles dormir hacía ya un buen rato y se dió cueta que era extraño, porque las veces anteriores, estaba ¿en coma? no era lo mismo ¿o sí? sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para tocar el hombro del castaño.

-Charles -lo movió apenas- creo que debes despertar, hay cosas que debes hacer...

-¿Mm? -Erik bufó.

-Ya, por favor, cuanto antes lo hagas mejor -le quitó la manta y Charles abrió los ojos.

-Hola -murmuró llevándose una mano a la cara y descubriendo que ya no tenía ni un cable en su cuerpo aparte del suero, se miró.

-Te los quité hoy temprano, tenes sueño pesado...

-Oh... ya decía yo que no los necesitaba más...

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Porque me siento bien...

-Te sentirás mejor cuando te bañes ¿te podés poner de pié?

Charles se sentó en la cama ayudándose con sus brazo y movió sus piernas hacia el suelo, la pierna entablillada le dió un tirón e hizo una mueca, Erik lo estaba mirando y se apresuró a sostenerle de los hombros con un "cuidado", Charles le sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, algo duele.

-Te traeré unas muletas, no te muevas -salió caminando hacia la puerta y unos dos minutos después, estaba de vuelta con un par de muletas de metal -no sé si... serán tu tamaño pero espero sirvan -les tendió ambas.

-Acaso tenés un hospital en tu casa?

-Lo agradecerás luego -le quedó mirando un segundo mientras Charles intentaba ponerse de pié con las muletas, lo ayudó con el cable del suero.

-Son un poco bajas, pero peor es nada -Erik rió- ¿qué? ¿de qué te reís?

-Que también sos bajo -volvió a reír, era la primera vez que Charles le escuchaba reír, y aunque le molestó el comentario, le dieron ganas de reír también.

-No soy bajo -murmuró intentando caminar pero le era difícil.

-Bueno, tal vez no todavía -Erik le sostuvo del brazo haciéndole que se detenga- no es necesario que camines todavía, esperemos unos días, pero sí debes bañarte -rió- cuando te quite el suero, ahí vemos si ya sanó tu pierna ¿okay?

Charles asintió, mareado por la cercanía de Erik, estaba verdaderamente cerca, aunque no tanto como cuando lo ayudó a sentarse, pero entonces, hizo un movimiento y pasó un brazo por debajo del brazo de Charles haciendo que se recargara por su cuello: sostente y toma el suero -dijo- te ayudaré a llegar al baño.

Charles le hizo caso sin decir nada, no quería hablar estando él tan cerca, hacía más de tres meses que no se lavaba los dientes, Dios lo ayude, dieron unos pasos y Charles se detuvo frente al espejo, Erik hizo lo mismo: ¿Qué? -preguntó viéndole.

El escocés se miró: barba y cabellos extremadamente largos, nunca antes se había visto así, parecía un mendigo, y estaba más pálido que nunca, llevó una mano a su cara soltando el suero: Oh Dios -susurró.

-Te conseguiré algo... para que te afeites si querés.

-¿Usas? -lo miró, y Erik estaba igual que él solo que con el cabello más decente, pero Erik estaba bien, no se afeitaba porque no quería. No le respondió, entraron al baño, Charles casi no hacía ni un trabajo porque era Erik él que prácticamente lo cargaba, por un momento el castaño se preguntó cómo haría para bañarse así, pero la respuesta a su pregunta estaba delante de sus ojos: había una bañera, y dentro de ella había una silla para que pudiera mantenerse de pié en la ducha. Erik le explicó que no le llenó la bañera porque según él, era mejor bañarse en la ducha y que las bañeras eran para "relajarse" nada más.

Charles entró cerrando la cortina, Erik se quedó del otro lado por si su ¿huésped? necesitaba ayuda, para suerte de Charles, no necesitó, demoró más de media hora, Erik casi pensó que se había ahogado o algo, pero lo escuchaba moverse y supo que no era así, cuando apagó la ducha, Erik corrió la cortina sin ver y le tendió una toalla, Charles se secó, y se ató la toalla a la cintura corriendo la cortina con vergüenza, todo su cuerpo se puso rojo por ello, sabía que Erik ya lo había visto pero ahora era más que obvio, Erik por su parte intentó ignorar el hecho de que Charles aún habiendo estado dormido 3 meses, lucía bien, que su piel parecía de porcelana y que sus pecas eran lindas. Lo ayudó a moverse hasta la habitación nuevamente y lo dejó solo para que se vistiera, la ropa le quedaba tiernamente grande, después le trajo espuma de afeitar, una tijera, y una máquina: Toda tuya -sonrió, o eso descifró Charles, porque debajo de tanta barba una media sonrisa era casi nada- iré a cocinar...

Y lo dejó solo, cuando volvió, se encontró con alguien totalmente diferente, Charles estaba equivocado, sí podía estar más pálido, se vio al espejo y su piel estaba casi azulada por el tiempo que llevaba sin afeitarse, trató de cortarse el cabello, pero no pudo y entonces solo se cortó las puntas, dejándolo un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Erik levantó las cejas: Wow -dijo sin poder evitarlo, Charles bajó la mirada -Bien, a comer.

Así pasaron las semanas y la rutina era casi siempre la misma, a la primer semana le quitó el suero, ya Charles le había agarrado la mano a las muletas aunque le quedaban algo cortas a su parecer, Erik se levantaba, iba a trabajar por la mañana y volvía a cocinar, Charles prácticamente se moría de aburrimiento cuando Erik no estaba, aunque Erik no era de hablar mucho, solo un par de palabras, su compañía era importante, ya que no sabía nada de nadie en ese lugar, ni tenía vecinos.

Erik le contó que trabajaba como cocinero en un bar en la carretera a unos tres kilómetros de dónde vivían, la verdad era que no le gustaba el trabajo, y después de todo ¿quién deja de ser doctor para trabajar como cocinero en un restaurante de poca monta a la orilla de la carretera? Erik, él lo hizo, porque no soportaba a su jefe y no soportaba el mal cuidado que le daba a los pacientes en un hospital tan precario como en el que él trabajaba, Charles había querido saber por qué no se mudó, y consiguió trabajo en otro hospital, en la ciudad o algo parecido, pero Erik respondió con un cortante: No podría.

Erik tampoco trabajaba de tarde ni de noche, así que de tarde hacía las cosas de la casa, Charles prácticamente no podía hacer nada caminando con esas muletas, pero intentaba ayudar en lo posible. Extrañaba a su familia, bueno, a su hermana, a sus amigos, quería saber de ellos, Erik le había prometido que cuando estuviese bien lo llevaría al pueblo, pero dentro de todo, no se sentía mal ahí, y no podía negar lo mucho que le intrigaba Erik, siempre con sus camisas a cuadros y su expresión de seriedad infinita, pero era alguien muy inteligente y cuidaba muy bien de él.

No tenían televisión, así que tenía que buscar distraerse con cualquier cosa, Erik tenía un gato, que curiosamente, no tenía nombre, cuando Charles se lo preguntó Erik solo se encogió de hombros, "¡¿Cómo que no tiene nombre?!" gritó Charles, Erik solo hizo un gesto de que no importaba y continuó fumando, Charles tomó el gato en su regazo y lo acarició, "tendremos que buscarte un nombre... uhmm Puppy" dijo, y Erik lo miró soltando una carcajada, después de quejarse de que su gato no tendría nombre de perro, lo aceptó, y a veces hasta lo llamaba así.

A Charles le gustaba observar a Erik, no podía negarlo, le gustaba, y mucho, pero se sentía tan estúpido, el otro solo le estaba dando hospedaje porque él lo necesitaba, pero viendo el humor de Erik, en cualquier otra circunstancia ni siquiera lo mirado.

Pero ahí era dónde Charles se equivocaba, si solo supiera...

Dos meses y medio había pasado, también Erik lo sintió, su rutina cambió bastante, ahora tenía por qué llegar a casa, y no era que antes, cuando Charles estaba en como que no lo tuviese, sino que ahora podía escuchar su hermoso acento y su risa estruendosa, podía ver sus ojos, y es que cada que lo veía lo deseaba tanto, ¿qué era eso? él nunca deseó a un hombre, y no era que fuera cerrado de mente en ese aspecto sino que... le molestaba verlo, por eso siempre lo trataba de mala manera, le molestaba querer sonreír cuando escuchaba su voz y lo lindo de su acento, le molestaba que tuviera una sonrisa tan linda y esas pecas, le molestaba tener que esperarlo fuera del baño por si necesitaba ayuda con la tentación de saber que a una cortina, Charles estaba completamente desnudo.

También estaba el hecho de que Charles mejoraría, iría a la ciudad y posiblemente en menos de una semana estuviera lejos de él y nunca más lo volviera a ver. No quería encariñarse, no podía, pero era más fuerte que él.

Amaba jugar al ajedrez con Charles, nunca antes había encontrado alguien que lo hiciera tan bien, y menos en ese inmundo lugar, por eso se sintió muy feliz cuando una mañana después de bañarse Charles lo llamó a los gritos desde la habitación para preguntarle si sabía jugar o solo los tenía, y más fue la ternura cuando le pidió algo apenado si "podría... uhmm podríamos jugar?", Erik solo sonrió, pero estaba derritiéndose por dentro. De ahí salió otro pasatiempo más para ambos, después que Erik se desocupaba, después que hacía todo lo que necesitaba, se bañaba, y jugaba.

A veces le conseguía libros a Charles, para que no muriera de aburrimiento por la mañana, y Charles los leía entusiasmado, por más que ya los hubiese leído antes.

La cama era otro punto a tratar, hacía mucho tiempo que Erik estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su propia casa, tenía un catre, pero según él, era más incómodo que el propio piso. Dormía en el sofá a pesar de que Charles le había dicho miles de veces que quién debería dormir en el sofá era él, pero no, Erik se negaba y trataba a Charles como si fuese de cristal.

Un día estaba cortando leña para el fuego, porque comenzaba a hacer frío ya, Charles lo miraba desde la puerta hablando con el gato, cuando terminó, fue hacia dónde estaba Charles con el gato y le avisó.

-Ahora veremos tu pierna ¿si? pero primero me bañaré, creo que ya es tiempo de quitarte eso, después si querés iremos al pueblo a conseguirte algo de ropa que no te sirva de carpa -Charles sonrió -¿Qué?

-Nada, solo... gracias, por todo.

-Deja de repetir eso como mantra niño.

-No soy un niño -Erik ya estaba adentro, la casa no era pequeña, pero tenía pocas habitaciones; la sala, que era bastante espaciosa, estaba pegada a la cocina, que era de tamaño normal, después había un pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, dónde estaba el baño, era simple, y Erik pretendía agrandarla, pero viviendo solo, no necesitaba mucho.

-Claro -dijo quitándose la camisa a cuadros roja y quedando con una remera blanca por debajo- podrás coninar algo? creo que demoraré en el baño.

-Okay... -lo miró desconfiado, pero Erik lo ignoró.

Cuando salió del baño, 25 minutos después, Charles ya había terminado de cocinar, era la primera vez que cocinaba para ambos, pero se lució preparando lasagña, era de las que vienen casi listas, pero Erik nunca las hacía, estaba orgulloso de su plato, era lo mejor del día, pensó, hasta que vio a Erik saliendo de la habitación con un pantalón negro al igual que su camisa, y ligeramente desprendida, y ¡Estaba afeitado!

-Am eh vo mm -balbuceó Charles.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Erik sentándose frente a Charles- huele rico, espero no hayas quemado nada.

-Al fin conozco tu rostro -seguía asombrado. Erik rió mientras se servía.

-Sí... bueno, era mucha barba ya.

-Te queda hermoso -eso, le salió del alma. Erik levantó la mirada hacia Charles nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraron de una manera tan rápida y linda -no que antes no lo hicieras pe-pero -quiso arreglar.

-Ya -rió- entendí, gracias.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio, Charles estaba embobado en la belleza de Erik, Erik intentaba no ver a Charles a la cara. Terminaron de comer y Erik revisó la pierna de Charles del modo mas profesional que pudo, debía quitar el entablillado hacía rato ya, pero en el fondo, no quería que mejorase, no quería que se fuera lejos de él, y si se lo quitaba, ya no habría nada que retuviera a Charles ahí.

-Bueno, la podés mover bien -preguntó sosteniendo la pierna de Charles y el tobillo, Charles asintió moviéndola, sintió un recorrido eléctrico y no era por la rotura o algo parecido, era el toque de Erik, Charles tenía la pierna del pantalón arremangada, Erik subió una mano hacia su rodilla -¿y ahí? -lo miró, era obvio que ahí no debería dolerle, Charles no era estúpido, puede que no fuera médico pero no era estúpido, si le tocó la rodilla era porque quería, no contestó, solo le quedó mirando un buen momento y ladeó la cabeza, Erik lo miró, sintió su respiración más pesada, por inercia se acercó a Charles unos centímetros, el castaño levantó su mano derecha para tomarlo de la cara.

Pero Erik se puso de pié inmediatamente mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Charles quiso llorar, pero había llorado tanto tantas noches que solo se quedó dormido, al otro día cuando despertó, Erik no estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles se levantó pisando con cuidado, tenía miedo de que su pierna no estuviera bien, pero sabía que si estaba, de hecho según él estaba bien hacía rato. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y fue a fijarse si Erik andaba por ahí, la noche anterior se había ido de la habitación de una manera tan brusca que casi lo asustó, no lo encontró por la casa, salió y tampoco lo vió, la camioneta no estaba, lo más lógico era que ya se hubiese ido a trabajar. Se sintió un poco mal porque por ahí la había cagado, en ese momento realmente había querido besar a Erik, Erik le gustaba, bastante, pero evidentemente había "malinterpretado" algo, porque Erik se fue, tal vez él o le gustaba, se sentó en el sillón de la casa y se sintió decaer.

Peor se sintió cuando se dió cuenta que se estaba poniendo triste por una estupidez semejante como que Erik no había querido besarlo y no el hecho de que: estaba lejos de su hogar, su familia no sabía nada de él, ¡por dios! su hermana, sus amigos ¡su estudio! su trabajo, ¡santo cielo! no se deprimió tanto por eso y sí por un beso que ni pasó, sintió bronca, sí, él si extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba su hogar, tener que levantarse todos los días temprano para ir a trabajar o a estudiar, tener algo que hacer y no solo esperar a que alguien llegara a casa para cocinarle, extrañaba su libertad de andar por ahí, de repente se sintió preso y salió afuera, todo lo que vio fueron campos y montañas, y árboles, salió corriendo mientras gritaba desesperado ¿cuándo pasó todo eso? ¿por qué? nadie sabía de él, si no fuera porque dijo su nombre verdadero, y en realidad nunca mintió en ningún aspecto de su vida, podía inventar ser otra persona y cualquiera le creería, porque a nadie le importaba, no se sabía nada de él, Erik lo "encontró" así, cuando al fin preguntó "dónde", Erik explicó el lugar con lujos y detalles, incluso se ofreció para llevarlo.

De repente se le hizo todo tan raro ¿cómo alguien podía encontrar a otra persona en la orilla de un río y no denunciar a la policía? ¿cómo nadie había alertado que estaba perdido? ¿cómo fue a para ahí? ¡Si hubiera caído el avión se hubiera sabido por dios santo! ¿recién ahora se hacía todas esas preguntas? Llegó a la colina de la montaña y gritó, después se tiró en el pasto, el viento era fuerte, le daba mucho frió, de repente nada de eso tenía sentido. Sentía que Erik le mintió desde el primer momento. Sentía que él quiso creerle desde el primer momento.

Mierda ¿Y si le había secuestrado? por eso no quiso llevarle al pueblo, empezó a hiperventilar, mierda mierda mierda, podía ser una posibilidad, se puso de pié y quiso bajar corriendo nuevamente la colina, pero se resbaló y se torció el tobillo, del mismo lado del cual hacía unas horas se había sacado la tablilla. Se quedó tirado en el suelo por un momento sosteniendo la pierna que le dolía, minutos después se obligó a tranquilizarse y dejar de ser idiota, si lo había secuestrado ya estaba secuestrado hacía tiempo, y de todos modos no recordaba haber llegado ahí, lo que haría sería enfrentar a Erik cuando llegase, si es que lo hacía.

Se puso de pie apenas, le dolía, pero bajó de manera calma, sentía la cara pegajosa por las lágrimas acumuladas y secas en su piel, cuando llegó a la casa puppy salió a encontrarlo y chocó su cuerpo contra las piernas de Charles saludándolo, sonrió al ver al animal. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, su estómago roncaba porque no había desayunado y estaba casi siendo hora de almorzar, se vio al espejo: ¿para qué mierda Erik lo iba a querer secuestrar? Se secó la cara y caminó apenas apoyando el pie lastimado, decidió cocinar, quería hacer algo para no enloquecer, terminó de cocinar y puso la mesa, para ambos, quería tener el valor para empezar a comer pero la verdad era que no quería comer sólo, él nunca fue una persona solitaria, se sentó y sirvió la comida en su plato al momento en que escuchaba la camioneta de Erik detenerse, se apuró a empezar a comer para que no pensara que lo estaba esperando, queria parecer indiferente pero ¿por qué? que idiota se sintió al momento en que el pelirrojo entró y él desvió la mirada a su plato.

-Hola -habló arrastrando las palabras como siempre el alemán- perdón la demora, es que pasé por el pueblo más temprano y llegué más tarde al trabajo -hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, dejó una bolsa en una silla- entonces me tuve que quedar hasta mas tarde cocinando -puso mala cara- ¿cómo estás?

Charles no supo que contestar, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento ¿cómo estaba? Mal ¿por qué? muchas razones.

-Bien -se limitó a responder, el otro asintió y se sentó delante suyo sirviendo comida en su plato, lo observó un momento pero no dijo nada hasta que terminaron de comer, Charles abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que él para decir algo pero se calló, estaba actuando raro y eso inquietó a Erik- te traje ropa, creo que te quedarán bien -le mostró la bolsa- así dejas de andar con mi ropa que te queda enorme -rió- aunque no me quejo, te ves adorable -¿de dónde mierdas había salido ese comentario? Erik carraspeó, Charles no dijo nada por un momento.

-Gracias yo... gracias.

-No hay de que -se levantó a juntar los platos, Charles le imitó. Erik pudo percibir en su rostro que había llorado pero no quiso preguntar, imaginaba que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo y eso le oprimía el interior.

-Erik -lo frenó cuando estaba lavando los platos, el mayor alzó una ceja mirándolo como señal de que siga hablando- cuentame como me encontraste, pero bien porque... -Erik lo miró perplejo- porque no me cierra ¿por qué no fuiste a la policía? ¿por qué nadie sabe nada? ¿cómo carajos llegué al río como dices que me encontraste?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, solo dime, dime más, y por favor -tragó- mañana llévame a la ciudad, quiero... quiero ir a la policía -Erik suspiró ¿acaso lo acusaba de algo? ¿secuestro o algo parecido?

-Ya te dije como te encontré, te expliqué por que no te llevé al hospital, te dije todo -le dió una mirada de reproche, como si se sintiera dolido al percibir la acusación -no fui a la policía porque la policía de acá es una mierda, cuando trabajaba en el hospital lo noté, todo es una mierda en este lugar, no ayudaría un carajo, sinceramente sí, es raro de la forma en que simplemente apareciste ahí -dijo recalcando la palabra "apareciste"- pero no sé nada ¿me estás acusando de algo?

-Solo digo lo que pienso, es todo tan raro y ¿cómo querés que me sienta? en un país distinto, en un lugar que nunca estuve, con un... -lo pensó observando a Erik de pies a cabeza, el otro parecía expectante- completo desconocido que apenas me habla y que sí, agradezco que me hayas ayudado según tú pero-

-Según yo? -dió un paso hacia adelante- Según yo, decís? No me creas ni mierda si no querés -su tono de voz había aumentado- pero es la maldita verdad de mierda, maldigo el día de mierda en el que fuí para aquel lado y te ví -al momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió, a Charles no le dolió porque estaba muy enojado como para sentirse dolido por eso.

-¡Pues si es verdad me hubieras dejado morir! -le gritó- preferiría estar así que acá encerrado sin saber nada de nadie y con alguien como vos, que solo me dirige la palabra cuando es extremadamente necesario o cuando está de humor, si era para eso me dejabas morir, preferiría estar muerto y tirado en el "río" -hizo comillas con los dedos- antes que tener que soportar esto.

-Pues ¿sabes qué? te podes ir cuando gustes, es más -dijo tomándole del brazo y haciéndolo retroceder- te puedo llevar ahora -siguió caminando, Charles se asustó por un momento, pero le llevaba para la pieza, intentó empujarlo, pero no pudo, Erik no le soltaba, lo dejó ahí y volvió a la sala, Charles no sabía que hacer, cuando Erik volvió, traía la bolsa que le había mostrado al llegar, le arrojó hacia el pecho de Charles que la sostuvo- ahí está, bañate, cambiate y te llevaré a la maldita ciudad -le gritó.

Charles no reaccionó de inmediato, pero lo miró con rabia en los ojos y caminó hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en ese momento Erik notó que estaba caminando con algo de dificultad en el pié que había tenido lastimado y se preocupó, cuando dio un paso hacia él, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y se apoyó contra esta.

-Charles -lo llamó, pero Charles obviamente no contestó aunque la voz era más suave esta vez- Charles ¿tu pierna está bien? -volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz, Charles se quitó la remera y sin querer tumbó una repisa, al escuchar el ruido Erik abrió la puerta sin llamar, Charles se volteó rápidamente asustado, al ver su expresión Erik sintió culpa por haberle gritado, podía hacerse una idea de la manera en la que se sentía el castaño pero no sabía realmente lo que era estar en esa situación, debía ser horrible, y aunque le dio mucha bronca cuando prácticamente le acusó de... ¿que lo había... secuestrado? absurdo, pero verlo reaccionar así ahora y sabiendo que estaba lastimado, le dolió.

-Lo siento, solo me quiero fijar como está tu pié -dijo acercándose.

-Está bien -respondió Charles dando un paso hacia atrás pero pareció dolerle e hizo una mueca, la brusquedad de Erik hace unos momentos antes le había hecho que le doliera más de lo que le estaba doliendo antes.

-No, no está -se agachó para tomar el tobillo de Charles que intentó quitarse pero no logró- ¿cómo te lastimaste?

-Me caí.

-¿Dónde? Está hinchado... -levantó la mirada hacia Charles que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel desde dónde se encontraba la mano de Erik en su tobillo hasta su columna, sacudió la cabeza y respondió con la boca seca.

-Afuera -Erik se puso de pie y lo miró, estaba muy cerca, Charles tragó apenas mirando su pecho, porque si quería mirarlo a la cara tendría que levantar la mirada, pero sentía la mirada de Erik sobre él, de repente una mano se posó en su hombro desnudo, el solo tacto lo hizo erizarse.

-Lo siento, por tratarte así -aclaró, levantó la mano izquierda hacia el mentón de Charles, levantándolo suavemente, su otra mano seguía en el hombro pecoso de Charles- de verdad, no quería yo solo... no haría nada así jamás a nadie, fue horrible que me acusaras prácticamente de eso -Charles se negaba a mirarlo.

-Está bien, me bañaré -murmuró y Erik asintió dándose vuelta.

-Me quedaré acá por si -¿ahora que excusa iba a buscar? quería y no quería a la vez quedarse -por si necesitas ayuda.

-Estoy bien, no importa -Dijo frío Charles, pero se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha corriendo la cortina aprovechando que Erik estaba de espalda.

Erik escuchó el agua correr y estuvo a punto de irse, lo pensó, ¿por qué aguantaba que lo tratara así? Con lo que había hecho para que estuviera bien, no era que le sacara en cara, sino que él no haría eso por nadie mierda.

Y la noche anterior estuvo casi a punto de besarlo, Dios, esos labios tan rojos lo perturbaban todas las noches, y hacía tantos meses que no salía por ahí para buscar un buen revolcón que creía enloquecer si seguía así, iba todos los días a trabajar esperando despejarse, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que al llegar a su casa se encontraría con esos enormes y hermosos ojos más azules que el mar (que cursi sonó eso pero así eran), con unos labios tan hermosamente rojos que se los relamía todo el tiempo, su hermosa sonrisa y ¡ese acento! que lo volvería loco, sus pecas tan tiernas, ¿como podría sobrellevarlo?

Esa mañana no quiso verlo porque estaba mal por cómo lo trató la noche anterior quitándose tan bruscamente del beso, quería, quería besarlo hasta cansarse pero ¿no se estarían ambos confundiendo demasiado con la convivencia? después de todo, Charles se tenía que ir en algún momento. Y tenía miedo de no poder parar una vez que empezara, él nunca había estado con un hombre, pero Charles, Dios, Charles era tan...

Escuchó un sollozo en la ducha y se volteó dando dos pasos hacia la cortina y estirando la mano para agarrarla, Jesús, estuvo a punto, pero cerró la mano en un puño y la bajó, pero el sollozo se hizo más fuerte y Erik se recostó por la pared suspirando hondo y repitiendo a sí mismo que no, no debía entrar, es más, debía irse, ¿qué mierda hacía en el baño con el otro? Un tobillo lastimado no era nada, a cualquiera le pasaba y podía bañarse tranquilamente solo, pero el problema era que él no se quería ir, no no quería moverse de ese lugar, bueno sí, pero para correr la cortina y abrazarlo. El llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

-Carajo -dijo estirando su brazo y corriendo la cortina, todo pasó tan rápido, Charles estaba bajo la ducha con la cabeza gacha, la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared y la otra sosteniendo su cara mientras lloraba, Erik dió un paso hacia adentro sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con la mano y haciéndolo girar para quedar de espalda a la pared, Charles lo miró sorprendido, fue todo tan rápido, ahora ambos estaban bajo la ducha, Erik completamente vestido. Charles lo estudió, bajó la mirada hasta su ropa.

-Te vas a mojar -dijo con la voz todavía quebrada por el llanto, Erik sacudió la cabeza y lo empujó contra la pared, su espalda dolió un momento pero no importó cuando Erik tomó de su cintura con su mano libre y sus labios tocaron los suyos, sus finos labios eran tan lindos y aunque estaba siendo brusco, mierda que le gustó, llevó la mano libre al cuello del mas alto y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

-Realmente lo siento -dijo Erik al separarse un poco y lo observó, si había pensado que Charles no podía ser más adorable, ahora confirmaba que estaba tan equivocado, porque con su cabello todo mojado y gotas de agua adornando su cara con un leve sonrojo y sus labios más colorados que lo normal, era perfecto.

Charles pensó lo mismo, para él, Erik era el hombre -por lejos- más lindo que había visto en su vida, pero ahora que lo veía así, con sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos celeste habían cambiado de tonalidad y estaba mojado y viéndolo a los labios, era perfecto. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? intentó empujarlo después de haberlo atraído hacia sí, pero Erik no se apartaba y el agua seguía cayendo, lo apretó más fuerte de la mano un segundo y se acercó nuevamente hacia él: de verdad, repitió.

-Callate -susurró Charles antes de que Erik pudiera besarlo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

El beso se intensificó y el agua seguía cayendo por la espalda de Erik empapando su ropa, Charles olvidó por un momento que estaba completamente desnudo, también olvidó siquiera por qué lloraba minutos atrás, el tacto de Erik por su piel mojada era exquisito, había estado con hombres antes, pero nunca uno como Erik, él se veía y se comportaba como un hombre de verdad, no como un niño o un hombre adulto que se hace el joven, Erik era serio y maduro, aunque hablaba poco, Charles sabía que su sentido del humor estaba ahí y era bastante especial tirando para el lado sarcástico.

Era centrado, y lo más importante, se sentía como un verdadero hombre, con o sin su hermosa barba naranja -que ahora estaba a medio crecer-, sus manos, su aroma, su forma de hablar, e incluso de reír, quizá estaba exagerando, pero no había visto ni estado jamás con alguien como él, o cerca siquiera.

Una mano de Erik viajó hacia la cintura de Charles y apretó el hueso de las caderas marcando sus dedos en ella, Charles gimió sobre su boca y Erik sonrió e introdujo su lengua más hondo. Sabía tan bien, nunca había estado con un hombre antes pero Charles se sentía tan bien, tan natural, de todos modos no sabía que mierda hacer. Se apartó un momento para mirarlo y Charles suspiró al sentirlo lejos de su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Erik mirándolo, se sintió avergonzado y de inmediato se sonrojó casi de pies a cabeza, Erik se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo y Charles sonrió avergonzado poniéndose más sonrojado todavía, llevó una mano a su cara: no me mires así, dijo y estiró su otra mano para traerlo hacia él nuevamente.

-Lo siento, es que sos tan lindo así -murmuró Erik con voz ronca sobre su oreja sosteniéndolo del cabello y bajando la cabeza para lamer su cuello, lo mordió con suavidad y Charles gruñó llevando sus manos a la camisa de Erik para tirárla como señal de que quería quitársela, Erik apartó su cuerpo un momento y levantó los brazos y en un movimiento rápido, Charles lo había despojado de su remera y lo empujó contra la otra pared tomándolo de la cara y besando su boca y bajando hasta su cuello, Erik tomó del cabello largo de Charles nuevamente y lo jaló hacia atrás haciendo que inclinara la cabeza y empezó a besar y chupar su cuello.

Las manos de Charles viajaron por todo el abdomen de Erik hasta llegar a su pantalón y lo desprendió rápidamente, Erik empujó suavemente a Charles contra la pared y se terminó de quitar el pantalón junto a los zapatos, se le hacía todo más difícil debido a que estaba completamente mojado, y el agua seguía cayendo, los arrojó lejos y volvió a mirar a Charles que sonreía con las pupilas dilatadas, sus hermosos y enormes ojos se veían más azules. Lo volvió a empujar contra la pared de nuevo bajo la ducha y se acercó a él besándolo y bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas.

-Ay duele -habló Charles contra la boca de Erik quien se separó de él para mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? -su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal.

-Que duele, la canilla en mi espalda -rió.

-Oh... -le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y lo corrió suavemente hacia el costado, apoyándolo nuevamente sobre la pared, para ese entonces el vapor del agua tibia inundaba el baño-Sabes -dijo apoyando su pelvis sobre el abdomen de Charles-nunca estuve con un hombre antes, por lo tanto no estoy seguro de saber que hago -Charles soltó una risa que se convirtió en gemido cuando Erik bajó una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo para traerlo más hacia él.

-Ah -gimió-parece que lo haces bien...

-Igual necesitaré que me digas lo que te gustaría -sonrió de lado sobre su hombro, en parte, era verdad, no era que supiera exactamente que hacer, pero Erik no era estúpido y tenía instintos, lo pidió más por la hermosa sensación de escuchar a Charles ronco pidiéndole que se la chupe o cosas así que pasaban por la mente en ese momento- ¿lo harías? -mordió su hombro mientras bajaba una mano por un muslo del menor y lo levantó hasta sus caderas, Charles solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras asentía, Erik rió y tomó de su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo que lo vea a la cara- ¿lo harás? -repitió esta vez en tono más alto.

-Sí -dijo con voz ronca , su acento era más marcado en ese momento y eso que solo había dicho una mísera palabra de una sílaba, a Erik le volvía loco su acento escocés, y esas pecas que se notaban más al estar tan pálido por el agua. La bañera no se estaba llenando porque estaba destapada solamente, porque la cantidad de agua que había caído ya era bastante y probablemente enseguida empezaría a salir fría.

-Okay -respondió el otro apretándose contra el cuerpo del menor y haciéndolo gemir más, podía sentir su miembro endurecerse en el tacto, y el suyo también estaba igual, ya su boxer le molestaba pero en ese momento, lo que quería era probar todo de Charles. Bajó sus manos para sostenerlo de las costillas contra la pared y bajó su boca por el pecho del castaño besando y reemplazando las gotas de agua por su saliva, las manos de Charles fueron directo a los hombros del pelirrojo y lo apretaron con fuerza arañando un poco, abrió los labios para soltar un gemido cuando la boca de Erik atrapó uno de sus pezones y lo mordió suavemente para después chuparlo y pasar su lengua alrededor, siguió bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo y lamerlo, Charles gruñó y llevó sus manos al cabello de Erik para enredar sus dedos en él, su erección ya estaba cerca de la boca del otro y todo lo que quería era que lo hiciera de una vez, que la tomara en sus manos y que se la llevara a la boca, o como mínimo, que lo masturbara, no quería decirlo, le daba vergüenza, aunque no fuera ningún santo, pero Erik despertaba un deseo que hasta ahora nadie había despertado en él y tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez.

Erik siguió bajando, la erección de Charles chocó con su hombro y éste soltó un gemido que fue callado rápidamente por su mano que soltó el cabello de Erik, el pelirrojo sonrió sobre la blanca piel del escocés, y cambió de rumbo, besando ahora sus caderas y luego bajando por una pierna de Charles, le dió un beso y mordió seguido de bajar sus manos para acariciar en todos lados menos sobre donde el castaño más necesitaba, subió su mano izquierda por un muslo de Charles hasta llegar a su nalga y la apretó con fuerza.

-Ahh mierda Erik -intentó decirlo sin sonar tan desesperado, pero no podía, Erik volvió a besar su cadera y a apretar la otra nalga de Charles atrayéndolo hacia sí y haciendo que su erección chocase con él nuevamente- ya hazlo -gimoteó.

-¿El qué? -preguntó "inocentemente" mirándolo, Charles bajó la mirada y encontrándose con la penetrante mirada celeste del pelirrojo que ahora lucía mucho más oscura y estaba todo mojado, no había visto jamás algo tan sexy, entonces Erik sonrió de lado y nuevamente probó que Charles estaba equivocado, él siempre podría ser más sexy, Charles se mordió tan fuerte los labios que pensó que podrían sangrar.

-Ya sabes.

-No tengo idea -se acercó más a él rozando su barba contra su piel y haciendo que miles de escalofríos recorran su columna.

-Solo chu-chúpala- dijo apretando los ojos y enrojeciendo completamente, Erik soltó una risa bastante audible y Charles tembló cuando sintió su aliento sobre su pene, pero no sintió sus labios, en cambio Erik soltó una de sus nalgas y llevó una mano hasta el pene de Charles y lo apretó, el castaño intentó no gemir y se volvió a morder, Erik movió su mano de arriba abajo de un momento mientras lo miraba atentamente ¿era raro decir que un pene era lindo? porque el de Charles de verdad le parecía lindo y eso era lo más gay que había pensado nunca, se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente y se lo llevó a la boca, tenía miedo de atorarse o algo, era la primera vez que lo hacía, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero no tenía idea de como, quizá no fue buena idea, quizá hubiera sido mejor que Charles se lo hiciera, sí, con esos labios ultra rojos alrededor de su pene sería la gloria, de repente se sintió más duro que antes, movió su cabeza de atrás para adelante y sostuvo el pene con firmeza y movió su cabeza lentamente y llevó su otra mano a los testículos del menor quien no se pudo contener más y soltó un gemido, siguió lamiendo y recorriendo toda la longitud de Charles lentamente, Charles notaba que le faltaba experiencia pero mierda que estaba caliente y no le importaba, porque era la boca de Erik la que estaba alrededor de su pene, eran las manos de Erik que masajeaban sus testículos, y era la boca de Erik la que ahora soltaba su pene para besar una de sus piernas. 

Charles se quejó: p-por qué paras? -preguntó bajando la mirada hacia Erik, quien ahora se inclinó para besar atrás de su muslo -oh Dios no lo harás -casi lloró Charles, su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero sentía que le sería imposible resistir a tanto.

-¿Que no haría que? -preguntó Erik mordiendo una de sus nalgas y masajeando sus testículos, las piernas de Charles flaquearon y se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, en el mismo momento en que el agua empezó a salir fría, Erik se retiró inmediatamente poniéndose de pié porque el agua cayó directamente sobre él y rió.

-Está helada -aclaró sobre los labios de Charles antes de besarlos y llevar una mano para apagar la ducha, después dió un paso fuera de la bañera y tendió la mano para que Charles la tomara y lo siguiera, Charles repitió su acción y cuando estuvo completamente fuera de la bañera Erik lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujó contra la pared haciendo que gimiera un poco por el golpe y un poco por la excitación, llevó ambas manos a los muslos del castaño y los levantó haciendo que los envolviera alrededor de su cintura y sosteniéndolo de los muslos, las manos de Charles fueron rápidamente a su cuello y se apuró a besarlo, su erección chocaba ahora entre el abdomen de ambos y la de Erik parecía palpitar demasiado en su boxer rogando atención.

Retiró a Charles de contra la pared y caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió apenas, todavía besándolo y llegó hacia la cama agachándose para depositarlo sobre ella.

-La vamos a mojar toda -rió Charles.

-¿En serio te importa eso ahora? -lo miró desde arriba, Charles negó y estiró una mano para atraerlo hacia él negando con la cabeza, Erik cayó sobre él sin apoyar todo su peso, las manos de Charles viajaron al boxer de Erik quitándole lentamente y movió sus piernas para envolverlo y atraerlo más hacia él, necesitaba su contacto, necesitaba mucho más de él. Erik terminó de quitarse el bóxer y volvió a besar a Charles, bajó por su cuello y luego subió otra vez.

-Ya-ya te necesito -susurró tomando la mano de Erik y llevándose sus dedos a la boca, el pelirrojo lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, era lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

Los lamió uno a uno y luego todos a la vez, lo hacía mientras miraba a Erik directamente a los ojos, aunque los ojos de Erik estuvieran completamente fijos en los labios de Charles, Erik sintió que si lo seguía haciendo explotaría, entonces retiró sus dedos de la boca del menor y los llevó directamente a su entrada levantando sus pierna -de a uno, por favor -pidió rápidamente Charles, no era virgen pero hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie.

Erik asintió y lentamente introdujo uno mientras escuchaba que los gemidos de Charles aumentaban el volumen, lo miraba, lentamente fue agregando el segundo y luego el tercero, unos minutos después de meterlos y sacarlos rápidamente deleitándose con los gemidos del menor, los quitó lentamente y Charles lo miró suplicante. Se colocó sobre el castaño que levantó más sus piernas presionándolo contra sí, y por un momento sus erecciones se tocaron y eso fue la gloria, Erik apoyó sus brazos de cada lado de la cabeza de Charles, el castaño llevó una mano hacia abajo y con ella agarró ambos penes y empezó a masturbar a ambos, Erik gruñó bajo y apoyó su frente contra la del otro y abrió la boca cuando Charles posó su pulgar sobre la punta de su pene y apretó, si Charles lo seguía tocando iba a venirse antes de lo esperado, Charles hizo círculos ahí y Erik gimoteo y le dió un beso, profundo, lento, fuerte, hundió su lengua tanto cuanto pudo y luego le mordió el labio, se separó de él y tomó su propio pene con la mano y lo acomodó en la entrada del menor.

Lo miró un segundo antes y rozó la punta contra él, el castaño entreabrió la boca dejando salir un suspiro y sostuvo la musculosa espalda de Erik, lo observó, era tan hermoso, su cabello bastante largo se pegaba a su piel por lo mojado que estaba, sus ojos de por sí profundamente azules y enormes, se veían increíblemente oscuros, sus labios estaban algo hinchados y su piel sonrojada y sus pecas parecían resaltar en ese momento, era tan hermoso, quería tenerlo, más que eso, quería quererlo. Entró lentamente en Charles, que soltó un gemido al sentir a Erik adentrarse en él y abrirse paso lentamente, apretó fuerte la espalda y esperó, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro suyo, Erik se mantuvo quieto, tenía mucho miedo de lastimarlo, estaba tan apretado que era capaz de venirse con un solo movimiento.

-Ya -suspiró contra el cuello de Erik y movió su pelvis- muévete.

Erik obedeció el pedido y empezó a moverse lentamente, Charles mordió su cuello fuertemente y Erik aceleró las embestidas gimiendo en el oído del castaño que le arañaba la espalda. Con dos movimientos mas alcanzó a tocar la próstata de Charles.

-Ah mm -gimió intentando hablar el castaño y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás -ahí Erik... por Dios -movió sus caderas apenas pero sentía flaquear, era demasiado, Erik gruñó en su oído y siguió golpeando ese punto mientras que bajó su mano para masturbar a Charles al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas -Oh mierda, se ahh, se siente tan bien ¡Erik! -gritó más ronco que lo normal.

Erik comenzó a decir incoherencias en alemán que Charles no entendía, o tal vez si hacía un esfuerzo sí, pero en ese momento, solo se estaba esforzando para no venirse. Dos embestidas más y Charles enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Erik que casi sangraban.

-Me vengo -susurró y Erik aumentó las embestidas y el ritmo de su mano y hacía círculos sobre la punta cuando llegaba a ella, lamió su oreja y dio una embestida mucho más fuerte que hizo que la cama se moviera y Charles se corrió en su mano manchando a ambos, contrajo su interior y gimió de una manera tan hermosa a los oídos de Erik que no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo un minuto después.

-Oh Dios... Charles -suspiró y volvió a decir algo en alemán que el castaño estuvo a punto de preguntar que era, pero Erik le corrió el cabello de la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de darle un suave y casto beso sobre su frente, después bajó y besó cada uno de sus párpados, Charles sonrió con la respiración todavía agitada, Erik besó su nariz, después sus mejillas, y por último sus labios, los lamió e introdujo su lengua de manera lenta, cuando el beso terminó, salió de él y se recostó a su lado pasando un brazo por debajo de su cuello y atrayéndolo a sí para que se apoye sobre su pecho, Charles lo abrazó.

-Creo que deberías secarte el pelo, o te vas a enfermar -murmuró Erik sobre la cabeza se Charle.

-Lo mismo digo -murmuró Charles haciendo círculos en el pecho de Erik- ¿en que idioma hablabas? -rió algo avergonzado -¿alemán?

Erik asintió- soy alemán... lo siento por eso -rió.

-No lo sientas -dijo- es muy sexy -le dió un beso en el pecho y agradeció que Erik no lo veía a la cara porque se sonrojó más que cuando se la estaba chupando.

-Gracias entonces... -suspiró un momento- también me gusta tu acento, y tus pecas... y tus labios -ambos rieron -y tu trasero -Charles llevó una mano a su cara y rió escondiéndose en el pecho de Erik -aparte de que sabes bien -continuó, porque le gustaba cuando Charles era así, y a Charles le sorprendía ese Erik, el que hablaba, aunque fuera para decirle cosas que le hacían sonrojar hasta los pies, pero Erik le gustaba, de cualquier forma.

Quedaron así hasta que se durmieron sin darse cuenta.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik estaba completamente cómodo abrazando a Charles, pero por alguna razón se despertó asustado, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla o algo muy parecido a eso, más bien era como un recuerdo y el temor de lo que podría pasar después. Miró hacia abajo y ahí, en su pecho, descansaba el ser más adorable que había visto jamás, el cabello se le caía por la cara porque estaba muy largo, y su barba le picaba en la cara porque también estaba empezando a crecer, cuando Erik lo vió por primera vez, parecía que nunca le había salido barba porque su piel era tan pálida y parecía tan suave que quiso tocarlo, para ver si era real. Lo hizo de nuevo ahora, corriéndole el cabello de la cara y Charles se acomodó mejor abrazándole.

El estómago de Erik rugió y se odió por no poder aguantar el hambre, lo corrió con suavidad y se puso de pié, la cabeza le dolía y temió resfriarse porque se había acostado mojado. Caminó hasta una repisa donde guardaba sus medicinas y buscó la adecuada dejándolo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, sintió el frío de la noche llegar a su cuerpo desnudo y buscó rápidamente ropa para vestir, como nadie había estado despierto durante el día, nadie había prendido la chimenea y la casa estaba helada, el clima ya se sentía cada día más fuerte, sobre todo por las montañas. Cuando se terminó de vestir buscó una manta y cubrió a Charles con ella, tomó la pastilla y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, la pastilla pareció doler para pasar, posiblemente estuviera por enfermarse, Erik nunca se enfermaba, él sabía como cuidarse, y cuando lo hacía mejoraba enseguida, pero ahora, no quería ni siquiera estornudar, tenía que estar bien para cuidar de Charles. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranóico? Probablemente estaba exagerando, él no solía ser así, pero con Charles tenía miedo, hacía apenas unas horas lo había acusado de tenerlo retenido ahí con él, pero ¿no era eso lo que hacía? no quería pensar en eso, tenía miedo a la verdadera respuesta. Y Charles necesitaba respuesta, ambos lo hacían en realidad, pero ¿cambiarían las cosas ahora que habían tenido sexo?

Erik sonrió, fue su primera vez con un hombre y fue simplemente hermoso. La piel de Charles era tan suave, tan exquisita, su aroma natural era el mejor, sus suspiros de excitación eran los mejores suspiros que había escuchado nunca. Pero no era solo en lo sexual, también el sonido de su risa le gustaba, y ni hablar de su voz, Erik tenía que cuidarse para no terminar más enganchado de lo que debería. Pero al parecer ya era tarde para él. ¿Debía decirle todo a Charles? ¿o eso lo empeoraría todo? mierda...

Miró la hora mientras encendía la chimenea, eran las nueve de la noche, no iba a preparar toda una cena, pero en cambio se dedicó a preparar una especie de "merienda atrasada". Lo puso todo en una bandeja grande y caminó hacia la habitación nuevamente, por un segundo pensó en dormir en el sofá otra vez, pero ¿no sería eso patético después de lo que pasó? sí, sería patético, entonces se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja a un lado en la mesa. Se inclinó hacia Charles y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Debes comer -le susurró, Charles ni siquiera se movió, al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado, lo movió un poco y Charles al fin entre abrió los ojos y lo miró, luego sonrió -Hola, debes comer algo, después duerme todo lo que quieras -sonrió también.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó pasándose ambas manos por la cara e intentando sentarse.

-Las nueve de la noche, toma -puso lo que les había preparado sobre la cama y Charles volvió a sonreír.

-No hacía falta, pero gracias.

-Lo sé, pero yo tengo hambre e imagino que vos también, oh -eso último lo dijo más fuerte y sobresaltó a Charles -tomate una de éstas -le pasó una pastilla -sino enfermarás.

Charles sonrió y tomó la pastilla con algo de agua que había en un vaso sobre la bandeja, todo bajo la mirada atenta de su concubino. Empezó a comer despacio, ninguna sabía que decir, era evidente que el silencio no era del todo incómodo, pero también estaba claro que debían hablar.

 

En otro lugar, más precisamente en Londres, había más de una persona preocupada por Charles, pero sin ninguna noticia hacía tanto tiempo, debían seguir con sus vidas, no había nada que pudieran hacer, o eso creían.

-No no volveré a Canadá, me importa un carajo los negocios de allá, se pueden resolver solo, y si no, bueno, joderse, tampoco iré a estados unidos, no insistan, está decidido, voy a ir a Irlanda.

-Logan, realmente, yo quiero mucho a Charles pero eso no ayudará en nada ¿qué puedes hacer allí?

-Eres uno de mis mejores, bueno, de mis únicos amigos Hank, pero si yo desaparezco ¿me dejarías así como así? -le preguntó encendiendo un cigarro.

-Perdón, Hank, pero creo que Logan tiene razón -intervino Raven entrando en la sala -e iré con él si él va.

-No, iré solo.

-Hey, ambos, para eso está la policía -dijo Hank frustrado, sus amigos no se convencían de que era lo mejor, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él sabía que era lo mejor. Charles estaba como borrado del mapa desde hacía varios meses, cuando notaron que no le respondia el teléfono ni daba señales de vida, recurrieron a contactarse con sus compañeros de viaje. Pero nadie sabía decirle nada, habían perdido contacto con él apenas bajó del avión y fue al baño, no lo volvieron a ver, habían alertado al aeropuerto, pero uno: era un hombre adulto que puede ir a cualquier lado sin dar explicaciones, y dos: debían pasar 24 horas, Raven había llamado antes de que pasaran las 24 horas, una vez pasadas estas, decicidió ir a Irlanda, estuvo ahí el tiempo que le permitió su dinero que tomó de forma apresurada, Logan no se enteró sino hasta un par de semanas después porque estaba en estados unidos haciendo su trabajo, Raven también debía volver a Estados unidos, allí tenía su propia casa, pero había preferido ir a cuidar la casa de Charles en londres mientras este hacía sus últimos cursos y estaba viajando. Consiguió trabajo rápidamente porque venía con buena recomendación y aparte Charles siempre ayudaba. Ahora tenía su trabajo ahí, pero poco le importaba si su hermano estaba desaparecido hace meses.

Hank, por otro lado, él no trabajaba todavía "oficialmente", pero estaba en londres terminando la universidad, después volvería a Estados unidos a trabajar. Siempre se preguntó por qué Charles estudió turismo y no ciencias como él, pero Charles siempre respondía que quería sentirse libre de poder alejarse si quería, ir a dónde guste y no cansarse y estar estresado como Hank siempre lo estaba. Logan decía: si tu ocio es tu trabajo, empezarás a aborrecerlo enseguida. "No si hago lo que amo" respondía Charles risueño, pero ¿amaba viajar? Estaría por ahí feliz sin dar noticias, por más que a veces eso cuadre en la cabeza de Hank, él sabía que Charles no era así, no era de esos que le hacen eso a las personas que quieren.

-La policía no está haciendo nada, se pasan por los huevos a Charles, y en poco tiempo ya podría ser dado como muerte presunta y ¿así te quedarás? ¿sin hacer nada? sabes qué, no me importa, iré -Hank no contestó.

-Yo también, debo hacerlo, y no me importa si no quieres que vaya con vos, iré por mi misma -se cruzó de brazos.

-Raven, no hay nada que puedas hacer allá -suspiró Hank, tampoco Logan pero...

-¿Pero qué? Yo hago lo que me da la gana y nadie me va decir que hacer, ya suficiente tenía con Charles para que ahora me rompan los huevos que no tengo con que está bien o no, es como mi hermano de sangre, y no lo dejaré ir así cómo así ¿cómo es posible que desaparezca sin rastros?

-Bien, hacé lo que quieras, no me importa -habló Logan levantando ambas manos y con el cigarro todavía en la boca -pero iré, tengo contactos que-

-¿Contactos? -Hank se puso de pié, estaban en la sala de la casa de Charles, Hank había ido a hablar con Raven y Logan había ido a buscar sus cosas para el viaje, fue la ocasión perfecta para que se encontraran los tres y hablaran, la que había empezado había sido Raven, Hank le decía que debía seguir adelante, Logan no pudo soportar eso - ¡Qué importan tus contactos Logan! no estamos en estados Unidos o en Canadá donde la gente hace lo que querés, esto es Europa, tus contactos como decis, no te servirán de nada más que llevarte a gastar dinero y perder tiempo, esto los hará peor -Logan dió un paso hacia él y Hank retrocedió.

-Bien, perderé dinero, y tiempo, y me haré mal, pero no dejaré a mi amigo sin hacer nada ¿que no entiendes? ¿eh? él también es tu amigo, es tu único amigo y te quedarás así? buena suerte para poder dormir sabiendo que no hiciste nada, Charles te entenderá, pero yo, yo no entiendo.

Y se dió media vuelta saliendo y haciendo rechinar la madera bajo sus pies, le quedaba una exhaustiva búsqueda sin ningún punto de referencia por dónde empezar, pero lo haría, lo haría por su amigo, no le importaba lo demás.

-No puedo creer -rió Raven de manera amarga -eres un verdadero imbécil.

-Hey -la tomó del brazo con suavidad -no quiero que te hagas más daño, eso es todo...

-¿Mas daño? imposible, te voy a pedir que te vayas, tengo maletas que preparar.

Hank se fue sin decir nada más, sabía que no llegarían a ningún lugar discutiendo y que al amanecer, ella se iría de todos modos, sin rumbo, porque eso era lo que harían, simplemente ir a Irlanda a probar suerte y preguntando por ahí, Logan, bueno, él quizá encuentre algo.

 

-¿Estaba bien? -preguntó Erik retirando la bandeja, Charles asintió y se tapó más con la frazada -¿tenés frío? ya prendí la chimenea, empezará a calentar toda la casa enseguida...

-Algo así -susurró- Erik, sobre... lo de hoy, tal vez no fue...

-¿Qué? ¿dirás profesional? -rió- bien, lo siento, sé que quizá no debí

-Debiste -le tomó la mano la mano y Erik alzó la vista hasta chocar su mirada con los enormes ojos azules de Charles- bueno, quiero decir, fuer hermoso, de verdad, fue tan... lindo, pero no lo esperaba -rió algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, intenté controlarme, lo juro, para que no pensaras que soy una clase de pervertido que se aprovecha de vos -Charles sonrió.

-No te aprovechaste para nada -esta vez Erik fue el que rió -pero oye, quiero, necesito ir a la ciudad, preguntar y esas cosas o... no sé, buscar un trabajo, lo pensé, mira -Erik abrió los ojos grande y lo miró expectante, esto iba mal -me llevas a la ciudad, y vamos a la policía, sé que dijiste que no iban a saber nada, pero al menos, podrían ayudarme a informar que estoy acá ¿no? que no estoy desaparecido o algo, sé que me estarán buscando, una vez que lo haga, bueno, esperemos que contacten a mis amigos y vengan por mí -rió- mientras, te juro que te pagaré todo este tiempo si demoran en venir, tengo que tramitar pasaportes y eso antes de irme así que... todo ese tema legal siempre demora.

-Lo planeaste todo -rió bajando la cabeza- claro que lo haré, pero querrán saber como es que llegaste a mí.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Posiblemente no crean la historia -Charles suspiró, era verdad, ni él la había creído.

-Bueno, pero no les quedará otra, no me interesa, no te acusarán o algo así, me salvaste la vida.

-Eso es perspectiva Charles, pero gracias -Charles sonrió, una sonrisa tan linda y sincera que a Erik le derritió el alma, debía decirle, si no lo hacía eso lo mataría, pero de todos modos, al final, lo haría -Charles, hay algo que debemos aclarar -Charles le tomó del rostro y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos hablarlo mañana? Estoy exhausto, no tengo idea por qué -bromeó.

-Pero cuanto antes lo hablemos mejor -algo se le oprimió en el pecho, más con otro beso de Charles, pero ahora sobre sus labios.

-Mañana a la mañana hablamos, pero ahora acuéstate y abrázame, por favor, hace mucho que nadie lo hace -lo jaló hacia él y en un segundo Erik estaba acostado a su lado, Charles seguía desnudo, pero Erik lo abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él de igual forma.

Quería que esa noche fuera eterna, no le gustaba lo que iba decir al otro día.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Su pasaporte? Lo tenía, ¿Su dinero? hecho ¿ropa? listo.

¿Raven? ya venía llegando, espera ¿Raven? la miró enojado, esa pendeja era una espina en el trasero, por más que dijera que iría sola y por su cuenta, sabía que iba a tener que terminar cargando con ella.

Sinceramente no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, sí, tenía gente que conocía gente, incluso en Irlanda? exactamente, incluso allí, pero ¿cómo? hacía casi 8 meses que no sabían el paradero de Charles, pero él sabía que Charles estaba vivo, o eso quería creer, algo escondido había ahí, una persona no puede simplemente desaparecer de la nada sin dejar pistas, algo sin decir estaba quedando, él ya había manejado dos posibilidades: o alguien, la persona que lo ayudó o lo hizo desaparecer era muy buena, o, tenía contactos dentro de la policía y hacía bien su trabajo.

El problema, pensó Logan, para cualquiera de las posibilidades, es que él también era muy bueno en lo que hacía, así que encontraría a su amigo. El problema, era la pesada de Raven.

-No te desharás tan facil de mí -se paró a su lado, Logan la miró de reojo y bufó.

-Ya veo, pero solo no estorbes, no estamos de vacaciones.

-¿Crees que estaría de vacaciones estando Charles desaparecido? -lo preguntó con disgusto.

-Es una forma de decir.

-Como sea, tenemos el mismo vuelo -se acomodó el abrigo y los lentes de sol, y de hecho, si parecía una tipa que iba a vacacionar, Logan sintió desesperación, lo que menos quería era alguien colgado de sus zapatos cuando estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien y silenciosas.

-¡Jimmy! -gritó una voz aguda a su espalda- ¡oh por Dios! Jimmy eres tú? -Logan no quiso dar vuelta porque sabía quién era, bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, pero seguramente era alguna "ex" suya a reclamarle que lo extrañaba o algo por el estilo y el no estaba de humor para eso -¡Jimmy! -le tocó el hombro y Logan volteó a duras penas fingiendo sorpresa -¡Sabía que eras tú!

-Hola -sonrió pero esta vez la sonrisa no era fingida, era totalmente verdadera y brillante -Wow... ¿qué haces aquí?

-No me conociste no? -sonrió mientras Raven observaba atenta como la mujer recorría con sus manos los brazos de Logan y éste parecía no importarle.

-No me han dicho así en años -rió- y jamás se me ocurrió que te vería por acá...

-Bueno, te llamé así para darle un toque... -miró de arriba abajo a Raven - preséntame a tu amiga, no seas maleducado -sonrió y volvió a mirar a Logan.

-Oh... ella es Raven -dijo sin darle para nada de importancia y sin presentar su amiga a Raven que solamente la miró de arriba abajo imitándola con un gesto de desprecio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Oh... ¿y es...?

-La hermana de un amigo -respondió rápidamente, Raven rodó los ojos.

-¡Jean! te me perdiste -dijo una voz tranquila y la pelirroja volteó sonriendo.

-Estaba saludando a un viejo amigo -estiró la mano para llegar al brazo del chico y lo sostuvo- él es por quien estoy acá -sonrió mirando a Logan- pero ahora ya se va y me deja sola nuevamente -el chico estiró sus brazos por la cintura de Jean y la abrazó con una mano y la otra levantó hacia Logan.

-Scott -sonrió mientras Logan lo miraba serio y tomaba su mano.

-Logan -y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Hola -saludó Scott a Raven sonriendo y le pasó la mano, ella le correspondió sonriente.

-Raven, un gusto -Jean la miró seria y desvió la mirada hacia Logan nuevamente justo en el momento en que una mujer anunciaba el vuelo de Logan y Raven, éste alzó una ceja con fastidio y luego volvió su mirada a la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Ese es el mío nena -sonrió de lado- debo irme, pero tú deberías seguir en contacto, ya sabes, no desaparecer y eso... si dios quiere pronto estaré de vuelta a estados unidos -y en ese momento recordó el por qué estaba ahí, su amigo, no debería estar queriendo salir a divertirse, debería ir a buscar a Charles, su semblante cambió de coqueto a serio con culpabilidad y miró hacia atrás tomando su bolso, él no viajaba con valijas.

-¿También vas a Irlanda? Scott va allá -Sonrió mirando al chico castaño que estaba parado detrás suyo viendo su celular, Raven, cuando recién los vió pensó que podrían ser pareja, pero ahora, pensaba que más bien ella parecía la mamá de él, siempre hablándole en tono autoritario o hablando por él, lo miró y le dio una sonrisa amable a Scott, aunque en el fondo era falsa, le gustaba la idea de que esa tal Jean la viera y se molestase, le caía mal, era de esas personas que te caen mal apenas las ves y te molesta su voz. Así era Jean. Aunque, no para Logan por lo visto, quien al verla hablar de Scott frunció el ceño.

-Oh... bien, adiós preciosa -le dio un beso en la mejilla y levantó las manos -mantente en contacto -dio media vuelta y se fue. Raven los observó alzando las cejas y quiso reír, pero solamente rodó los ojos.

-Nos vemos en el vuelo Scott -sonrió y tomó su valija dejando atrás a la pareja de... ¿amigos?

 

Logan tomó asiento, para su suerte el lugar de Raven estaba mucho más lejos del suyo, el lugar al lado del suyo estaba vacío, al menos ahí podría relajarse, el viaje no era largo y él estaba cansado, llevaba meses de estrés, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos todavía con los anteojos puestos, le había tocado el lado del pasillo, él quería ventana pero estaba todo casi lleno cuando pidió el vuelo y ese era uno de los únicos puestos vacíos, el resto también eran todos del lado del pasillo, "y eso que la gente suele querer viajar ahí" pensó mientras soltó un suspiro, escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado.

-Con permiso -Logan abrió los ojos y miró por encima de las gafas oscuras "no puede ser" pensó -es... es mi asiento -el chico sonrió con los labios juntos algo forzado y le mostró el número, Logan suspiró y corrió sus piernas hacia adentro para que pueda pasar -Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones -se quitó las gafas y Scott al fin pudo distinguir que sus ojos eran verdes, entonces recordó que él todavía las llevaba puestas y se las quitó también torpemente, Logan lo miró de reojo mientras el muchacho cerraba la ventana -¿te... molestaría dejarla abierta? -el chico pareció dudar y luego lo miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos eran tan azules que parecieron encandilar a Logan, no se lo esperaba.

-En realidad sí -desvió la mirada- me pone algo nervioso el despegue cuando no soy yo el que maneja -Logan levantó una ceja y lo observó.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser piloto? -el avión comenzó a despegar.

-Quizá.

Logan bufó con esa respuesta y miró hacia otro lado, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia él vió que estaba sujetado por el posa-manos con fuerza.

-Hey, romperás el avión -el chico no mostró cambio alguno- entonces... que eres de Jean? -ahora tenía su atención y lo miró con ojos cristalinos, entonces Logan no supo si era una broma o no lo de ser piloto porque era prácticamente imposible que un piloto tenga miedo de volar.

-¿Jean? La conocí en la escuela...

-¿Y eres su nuevo novio? -Scott sonrió de lado.

-Nuevo no.

-Oh, ya entendí.

No hablaron mucho, después que el avión despegó, Scott se relajó en el asiento y ya no habló, lo mismo intentó hacer Logan, pero a cada momento su mirada viajaba al muchacho que estaba a su lado para observarlo de reojos ¿era posible que él saliera con Jean? Bueno, parecía un buen chico y a ella siempre le gustaron de esos, más si los podía controlar, pero él no dijo que era su novio... no precisamente, Logan moría por preguntarle, pero no quería volver a hablarle, lo único que quería era llegar y descansar, para luego, empezar su búsqueda.

 

 

Erik suspiró contra el cuello de Charles enviando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo todavía a semi dormir, el menor se removió en la cama volteando para quedar de frente al pelirrojo que lo abrazaba por la cintura, su propio cabello le molestaba en la cara, quizá debía afeitarse y cortarse el pelo de manera decente, pensó, y bueno, si iban a la ciudad quizá le pidiera ir a una peluquería para estar más presentable, después de todo Erik siempre se veía bien aunque no se arreglara y él no quería estar atrás. Lo miró atento, ahora que Erik estaba dormido podía apreciar todas sus facciones.

Confirmado: Erik Lehnsherr es perfecto.

No había nada en él que Charles no encontrase digno de admiración, era una obra de arte, cada centímetro de su piel, cada lunar, cada pestaña... oh por Dios esas pestañas de dos metros tan claras, Charles soltó una pequeña risa y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Erik y la acarició, su caricia fue descendiendo hasta sus hombros y se detuvo porque no quería resultar molesto, no quería despertar a Erik aunque fuera con caricias porque él odiaba que lo despierten, como cuando tenía esos encuentros casuales y al otro día el tipo lo despertaba para decirle que se iba ¿por qué mierda no se iba y ya? no era como si alguno de los dos debiera darles satisfacciones al otro, bueno, él entendía, era educado hacer eso y era hasta lindo que lo hagan para no sentirse tan mierda, pero con su sueño él era muy delicado, y agradecía muchísimo que Erik no le hiciera eso nunca. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba sí lo hacía, cuando lo despertaba para desayunar... y aunque Charles generalmente odiaba eso, se dió cuenta que no lo odiaba si era Erik quién lo hacía.

Erik era lindo, le gustaba mucho Erik.

Entre pasaba el tiempo pensando en lo lindo que Erik era, el alemán despertó, abrió los ojos despacio y lo miró, no, no era un sueño, Charles estaba ahí, lo estaba acariciando y estaba sonriendo. Era tan hermoso como si lo imaginara. No podía dolerle más.

-Buenos días señor -sonrió Charles.

-Hola -intentó fingir una sonrisa y Charles juntó ambos labios en un beso tierno, entonces Erik ya no estaba fingiendo una sonrisa, ahora la mostraba sincera, aunque en el fondo fuera triste.

-¿Como dormiste? -Charles hablaba ronco, eso era todo lo que Erik necesitaba para vivir, la voz ronca de Charles al despertar, era simplemente hermosa y su carita de dormido y sonriendo. ¿Estaba Charles feliz? ¿Con él? ¿Con Erik? Debería... decirle?

-Genial -intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos por lo menos por un momento- ¿y tú?

-Bien -su sonrisa no se borraba- aunque... -intentó moverse en la cama e hizo una mueca.

-Oh tu pié? -preguntó preocupado y Charles sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Algo un poquito más delicado que eso -la cara de preocupación de Erik cambió a una más preocupada y se apartó un poco para verlo mejor.

-¿Te he lastimado? Lo siento tanto no sabía -Charles levantó una mano haciéndolo callar.

-Está bien, solo... bueno hacía mucho tiempo eso es todo -desvió la mirada ahora algo avergonzado y con un rubor leve cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Bueno, perdón si fui muy... duro -tomó su mentón y se acercó nuevamente a su cara- es que era mi primera vez con un hombre y bueno... ya sabes.

-¿Fui tu primera vez? -sonrió entre la broma y la ternura, Erik asintió riendo.

-Es que ya no me podía aguantar -rió.

-Lo noté -Erik posó sus labios con los de Charles y entreabrió un poco dejando la lengua de Charles jugar en su boca, mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua después recorriendo cada rincón que encontraba, no quería apartarse, Charles era delicioso, todo de él, sus manos sobre las caderas de Erik atrayéndolo hacia sí, su lengua rozando los dientes de Erik, los gemidos ahogados que soltaba, la pierna alrededor de las de Erik, Dios, debía parar porque solo con un beso se estaba calentando demasiado y Charles acababa de decirle que le dolía. Lo soltó y se separó agitado, Charles soltó un quejido e hizo un puchero, Erik quiso reunir todo su autocontrol posible por resistir a la imagen más sexy y -aunque sonara raro- adorable que había visto en su vida, pero no pudo, era demasiado para su cuerpo recién despierto y su erección matutina. Tomó impulso y se lanzó encima del castaño aprisionando el pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, largo, y empezó a besarlo con la misma intensidad mientras las manos de Charles viajaron directo a su trasero apretando sus nalgas y haciendo que se apoye totalmente contra él. Erik soltó un gruñido al sentir su erección chocar con la de Charles y supo que necesitaba más, pero... no podía ¿o sí?

-Lo siento -se separó -no quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

-No lo hiciste -Charles tiró de su cuello nuevamente pero Erik se mantuvo firme, lo que menos quería era lastimar a Charles... más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Pero te duele.

-Bueno sí -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -pero pasará...

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia? -en su pregunta había algo de humor y algo de... ¿celos? idioteces, Erik no podría tener celos de Charles y sus "experiencias" pasadas. Charles asintió riendo.

-En serio, está bien.

-Bueno no, yo no quiero ser una mala experiencia -se volteó en la cama y se recostó mirándole, Charles hizo una mueca con la boca y bajó su mirada hacia entrepierna que cubría la sábana, él seguía desnudo de la noche anterior.

-Sí, pero tu provocaste esto -señaló su erección, Erik rió.

-Me siento halagado -sonrió y volteó hacia la mesita de luz estirando su mano y tomando un pomo en su mano- voltéate, te voy a curar.

-¿Qué? -Charles sonó más sorprendido de lo que Erik esperaba. El alemán sonrió y le dió un beso en la nariz.

-Soy médico lo olvidas? con esto te pasará, o me sentiré culpable -su voz era tan especial, Charles podría reconocerla en más rápido que su propia voz, pareciera que hablaba sin despegar los dientes, al mismo tiempo era sexy autoritaria y tierna ¿se podía acaso? Charles se sonrojó al ver a Erik abrir el pomo y poner un poco de crema en sus manos.

-Es vergonzoso -admitió mirando los dedos de Erik y luego viendo a la entrepierna del mayor que se veía bastante abultada, no pudo contener morderse los labios, se moría de ganas de volver a estar con él, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan gentil? otro ya se lo hubiera follado de nuevo... quizá porque era su primera vez con un hombre, pensó.

-¿No estamos en suficiente confianza? -preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado y quitó la sábana que cubría a Charles, a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta mañana era totalmente cálida, uno, por el ambiente que había en la habitación, y dos, porque Erik había dejado encendida la chimenea. Charles se volteó un poco avergonzado y totalmente rojo de cabeza a los piés, Erik pudo vislumbrar antes de que lo haga su erección totalmente viva y palpitante aún bajo los nervios, quiso tocarla y llevarla a la boca pero debía controlarse, la imagen del pene de Charles fue reemplazada por su trasero, Erik lo observó y luego subió la mirada hacia su espalda y se agachó a darle un beso en los hombros pálidos y pecosos -solo te pondré la pomada -susurró y llevó una mano a una nalga de Charles para separarla y éste soltó un quejido en mayor parte de dolor, pero el que fuera Erik el que lo tocaba así lo excitaba de sobremanera -Shh -susurró Erik mientras con la otra mano untada en crema la pasaba por la entrada de Charles con cuidado, se suponía que era un método curativo, al principio a Charles le ardió pero con los segundos vaivenes el ardor fue reemplazado por el fuego de la excitación. Los dedos de Erik recorrían con paciencia todo el espacio entre las nalgas de Charles haciendo un poco de presión en el centro, Charles lo notó, Erik ya no le estaba "curando", estaba intentando jugar con él, pero no iba a ceder.

Se puso un poco más de pomada en la mano y volvió a acariciarlo, pero esta vez intentando introducir un dedo.

-Es para que humecte más -dijo con la voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, en su boxer su pene palpitaba muchísimo y necesitaba de atención, pero él tenía ambas manos ocupadas y lo lamentó -todavía duele? -preguntó lo obvio.

-Algo -Charles soltó un gemido con esa frase cuando Erik bajó una mano separando sus piernas y acariciando sus testículos -Dios... Erik deja de torturarme.

Erik rió y lo volteó bruscamente.

-Hoy no -negó, estaba jugando, pero Charles se lo tomó en serio y se sentó en cama y empujó a Erik sobre su espalda al momento que bajaba su bóxer y tomaba su erección con ambas manos.

-Veremos -gruñó antes de llevarse el pene de Erik a su boca, intentó meterlo completo pero se ahogaría, Erik soltó un grito algo bastante fuerte y se sujetó a la sábana, Charles empezó a mover su cabeza con fuerza mientras se detenía por tiempo y pasaba su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y succionaba fuerte.

-M-mierda me voy a correr.

-Hoy no -respondió Charles soltándolo y poniéndose de pié para vestirse, Erik gruñó en reproche y con un solo movimiento, muy rápido para ser notado por Charles que estaba de espaldas, lo tumbó en la cama sobre su estómago y se posicionó sobre él, Charles sonrió.

-Okay -dijo con la respiración agitada y tomando un poco de pomada para tirarla sobre Charles que se estremeció al frío contacto de la crema- pero lo haremos de esta forma -se sentó en la cama y Charles volteó a verlo -tú te penetras solo, no quiero lastimarte.

Charles se sentó a horcajadas de Erik y con una mano tomó su miembro para introducirlo en su entrada, Erik soltó un gemido de satisfacción mientras que el de Charles era mezclado con dolor, pero la excitación y la espera fue tanto que el dolor se esfumó en segundos a medida que empezaba a moverse, Erik tomó su pene en una mano masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestida y minutos después el pene de Erik había tocado su próstata.

-Ohh -gritó Charles algo más ronco de lo normal, Erik siguió moviéndose y tocando ese punto mientras pasaba su dedo por el glande de Charles hasta que en minutos logró que se corriera y poco tiempo después lo hizo él.

 

-Así da gusto despertar -sonrió Charles tomando su té con tostadas, Erik lo miró del otro lado de la mesa sonriendo y dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, apoyó sus codos en ella y recargó su mentón en sus manos, se sentía embobado por la presencia de Charles después del sexo, sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa y sus labios rojos.

-Lo sé -sonrió de nuevo y Charles se mordió los labios, ambos sabían que quizá estaban sobrevalorando la situación pero se sentía tan bien y natural estar al lado del otro que no importaba, nada importaba... quizá.

-Anoche me dijiste que querías decirme algo, ¿qué era? -Erik se congeló, su sonrisa se deshizo pero intentó disimularlo acomodándose en su silla y lleva sus manos a la taza de té que ya estaba vacía.

 

-Ah... nada importante, olvídalo -dijo intentando no sonar nervioso, forzó una sonrisa.

 

-Anoche parecía importante.

-Lo sé pero... -suspiró y lo miró, su interior se derritió de una forma horrible, sentía cariño por Charles, sentía que podía quererlo muchísimo si se permitía y el tiempo les permitía, quizá en otras circunstancias pensó, quizá en otra vida... Se odio, quiso salir corriendo de ahí para gritar y golpearse, un sabor amargo recorrió su boca y lo obligó a tragar aún teniendo un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-Solo dime sí? -Erik suspiró.

-Es sobre... creo que puedo saber algo sobre tu... "accidente" -mintió, él no "sabía algo", él no "creía"... y tampoco era un "accidente". La cara de Charles cambió de tranquilidad a sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Erik, dime.

-Pero no es nada seguro -mintió otra vez. Se iba a volver una costumbre si no se frenaba, se odiaba, odiaba lo que mentirle sobre eso a Charles representaba, pero ¿no tenía opción o sí?


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué estás esperando, Erik? me pones nervioso.

-Okay, okay pero... -¿ahora qué le diría? se decidió por la verdad, al menos en parte - no hubo ningún accidente, lo averigüé -los ojos de Charles se agrandaron aún más ante esas palabras- nada, ni uno, así que es imposible que tu avión haya caído, aunque, supongo que esa opción ya estaba un poco bastante descartada ¿no? -Charles lo miraba cada vez más intrigado- digo, ayer mismo me dijiste que era algo estúpido, en fin... -se puso de pié y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pasandose ambas manos por la cabeza, Charles se sentía cada vez más desesperado, quería hablar pero no sabía que decir.

-¿E...entonces cómo? -Erik volteó a verlo y su rostro era una mezcla de emociones -¿qué sabes? -la voz de Charles rompió todo en el interior de Erik y un dolor en el alma lo hizo hablar.

-Hace un tiempo... -empezó a respirar agitado y Charles se puso de pié y caminó hasta detenerse frente a Erik tomó sus muñecas haciéndolo soltar su cabello, Erik suspiró y miró directamente en los enormes ojos azules que lo veían con preocupación y desesperación porque él no decía nada, tragó saliva y continuó- hace un tiempo Charles, había una banda de delincuentes que secuestraban personas, pero solamente turistas -Charles frunció el ceño y su rostro cambió de preocupación a asombro- ¿recuerdas? salieron en las noticias, no sé si llegaron hasta allá, pero la cosa es que ese tipo, el que mandaba con la organización... escapó hace un año, no se supo más de personas desaparecidas pero... pero cuadra muy bien Charles -el menor dió un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿que me secuestraron? ¿para qué? nunca pidieron rescate si lo hicieron.

-Esa no es su forma de actuar, no te secuestran para eso -negó volteandose y caminando hasta la mesada- ellos lo hacían para extraer los órganos y venderlos, luego cuando ya no servían... bueno, entonces se deshacían del cuerpo.

Charles sintió náuseas repentinas, quería vomitar, eso era horrible, no podía creer que hicieran eso en ese lugar, quizá era el preconcepto que le hacía creer que ahí era todo lindo y perfecto y no había ese tipo de cosas, quizás era la idea de que le podía haber pasado eso a él, automáticamente se llevó ambas manos a la panza y se apretó como queriendo sentir si estaba todo bien, Erik lo miraba preocupado y dió un paso hacia adelante levantando una mano para tocarlo.

-Tranquilo, no tienes ni una cicatriz de operación siquiera, no te quitaron nada -intentó tranquilizarlo, Charles levantó la vista hacia él y dió un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo -Erik funció el ceño y bufó.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Eran cinco tipos Charles! que secuestraban personas y les quitaban los órganos, los vendían, cuando los atraparon fue noticia nacional, y a eso súmale que son de acá, dónde, como te dije, la atención sanitaria y policial es pésima, ¿cómo no enterarme? -Charles pareció un momento culpable de haber preguntado en ese tono, pero no lo había hecho con esa intención, eso le había salido del alma.

-Entonces si no... si no tengo nada, no me quitaron nada, ¿por qué dices que...? -Erik cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que era una posibilidad, perdón, no quise asustarte, pero... Charles, solo mírame -se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla- yo nunca te haría nada ¿sí?

Charles dudó un momento, no sabía por qué le decía eso, pero sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez más por la desesperación. Asintió y se abrazó por la cintura de Erik intentando no llorar.

-Debemos ir a la policía -dijo, Erik lo apartó un momento.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije sobre la policía? Es quizás más peligroso ahí... -suspiró- debemos ir a otro lugar para denunciar que apareciste, si es posible manejaré a Dublín, pero acá no ¿okay?

En sus ojos había sinceridad y algo de pesar, estaba enredándose cada vez más en algo que debió evitar desde el principio, su corazón le decía que haga las cosas bien, que ese muchacho delante suyo necesitaba amor y protección, necesitaba estar a salvo de todo mal y peligro, pero su lado consciente le decía que ya no había como arreglar las cosas, que debía apartarse y callarse la boca, que Charles a su lado no estaría a salvo, tarde o temprano algo pasaría.

De solo pensar a Sebastian Shaw cerca de Charles su piel se erizaba de asco y odio, de solo pensar en que supieran dónde estaba Charles le desesperaba, quizá Charles pronto empezaría a recordar las cosas y eso le daba más desesperación todavía, se repetía a sí mismo a diario que debía decirle, cueste lo que cueste, que era lo mejor, pero despertar a su lado todas las mañanas, con sus piernas enredadas a él, y sus brazos atrapándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, le derretía el alma, no quería que Charles se aparte jamás, quizá estaba enloqueciendo, porque lo quería consigo a toda cosa, iba a trabajar y volvía corriendo con el corazón en la boca pensando en que Charles podría haberse ido mientras él no estaba, luego lo besaba con cariño y ansias y por las noches lo abrazaba y lo amaba tanto que sofocaba.

Una noche notó que Charles estaba decaído, cuando le preguntó por qué, el castaño dijo que extrañaba a su familia, que le desesperaba no estar con ellos y no saber nada, luego se volteó a Erik y dijo "Necesito verlos Erik, necesito que sepan que estoy bien, necesito volver a mi vida, siento que esto es hermoso, pero esta no es mi vida... te pido que cuanto antes me lleves a una comisaría" y de sus ojos descendieron lágrimas, Erik sintió su interior llenarse de odio y lástima a la vez, lástima porque era Charles llorando y él nunca quería ver a Charles llorando, pero al mismo tiempo sintió odio, no de Charles, pero de todo ¿acaso no estaba bien con él? ¿acaso no era feliz? ¿acaso Erik no le cuidaba? se sintió enloquecer por haber siquiera pensado en eso, él no tenía el derecho de retenerlo con él... pero, Navidad y año nuevo se acercaban, quizás... quizás podría pasar bien ambas noches y luego dejarlo ir, quizás ni siquiera necesitaba decirle todo. No, eso era idiota, Erik nunca podría dejarlo ir, no después de haber probado sus labios, de haber reído juntos, Erik no podría dejar ir eso de su vida pero la pregunta era ¿Charles estaría dispuesto a marcharse y olvidarse de él así como así? Posiblemente sí, ya que ultimamente solo mencionaba volver a su casa, con sus amigos y hermana, nada decía de Erik, de que lo extrañaría, de que quisiera volverlo a ver.

En nochebuena Erik no fue a trabajar, se quedó en su casa preparando una comida para ambos, Charles estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en la habitación con Puppy, cuando salió tenía los ojos rojos, Erik no lo notó porque estaba de espada, cuando volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, se encontró con la mirada decaída de su ¿concubino?

-Cariño -Erik jamás le había dicho así, Charles levantó la mirada intentando sonreír- ¿qué pasa?

Charles sintió explotar, Erik parecía no haberlo dicho con maldad, de hecho no había nada de maldad en su voz, pero sí una tranquilidad demasiado intensa para las emociones de Charles, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que estaba lejos de su familia! ¡Era nochebuena y la pasaría lejos! sin nada, sin noticias, sin saber si lo seguían buscando o lo daban por muerto, y Erik, oh Dios, Erik, siempre que le pedía que lo lleve nunca lo hacía, buscaba excusas, Charles empezaba a desesperarse, y aunque cuando Erik llegaba y lo besaba de esa manera tan suya, tan tierna y tan caliente a la vez, se le pasaba la paranoia, y solo quería abrazarlo, pero esa noche, esa noche solo quería que sus amigos estuvieran cerca, quería estar en su casa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso sollozando, Erik apagó la cocina y fue corriendo hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado y cubriéndolo con sus brazos.

-¡Charles! ¿estás... bien? -Charles negó con la cabeza y lo miró.

-No aguanto más Erik -sollozó más- no aguanto esta incertidumbre, no aguanto que no me lleves todas las veces que te pido no aguanto más -las lágrimas empezaron a caer con mayor intensidad y Erik lo soltó.

-Mañana lo haré si de verdad quieres hacerlo -dijo poniéndose de pié, Charles lo miró y se levantó tomando su brazo.

-Erik, no me malinterpretes yo... te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí -Erik bufó y no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Agradecimiento? ¡Eso es lo que menos quiero Charles! Yo... yo te quiero, te quiero a tí, no a tu puto agradecimiento -Charles abrió grande los ojos y Erik negó dando un paso hacia atrás- Te quiero, es tan difícil entender eso? ¿qué haré cuando te vayas? ¿seguir con mi vida como si nada?

Charles quedó en shock, de todas las posibles respuestas de Erik a su pedido desesperado, lo que menos se había imaginado era eso, que le dijera que le quería, que lo quería con él, una parte de si se puso muy feliz, quería correr a abrazarlo y decirle que él también lo quería, quería estar con él, que nunca había encontrado a nadie así ni lo haría, de eso estaba seguro, pero otra parte no sabía que hacer, eso era completamente inusual, sabía que era raro, practicamente estaba preso ahí, pero no ¿él se podía ir cuando quisiera verdad?

-Olvídalo, mañana te llevaré -dijo Erik cuando vió que él no iba a responder a su "declaración" y volteó a poner la mesa.

La cena fue silenciosa y tensa, casi a la medianoche, Charles estaba acostado solo con sus pensamientos, Erik seguía en el sofá sentado frente al fuego, Charles vió el reloj de la habitación y notó que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, suspiró intentando no pensar en eso, no pensar en su familia festejando sin él, en sus amigos, en su lugar vacío en la mesa. Una lágrima más cayó por su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y apretó con sus puños la sábana que le cubría, una boca se posó en su mejilla y le secó la lágrima.

-Feliz Navidad -susurró Erik en su oído- Lo siento tanto por haber reaccionado así, sé que te debió afectar mucho la fecha, yo ni siquiera la celebro -dijo acostándose a su lado y rodeándolo con un brazo- pero lo hice porque pensé que te gustaría, lo siento, fui un idiota, mañana te juro que te llevaré.

Charles no contestó, se limitó a suspirar e intentar dormir.

 

Logan se despertó con un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que estaba acostumbrado, no había salido ni siquiera a ver los fuegos artificiales la noche anterior, no estaba de humor, bueno, él nunca estaba de humor, por suerte Raven no había estado jodiendo para que cenaran juntos, hacía tiempo que estaba ahí y no había avanzado mucho, quizás un par de nombres, la hipótesis de un secuestro y nada más, Charles era un fantasma, se había esfumado, lo único sospechoso y quizás contundente que había encontrado, y lo que preferiría que no fuera así, preferiría no estar más inclinado a pensar que era eso, era un nombre: Sebastian Shaw, un criminal que aparentemente había escapado "mágicamente" de la cárcel hacía ya un año, era un antiguo doctor del condado de Louth, y era el jefe de una organización de cinco personas que secuestraban gente para quitarle los órganos y venderlos, era obvio que el tipo había tenido ayuda dentro para salir tan limpiamente, pero lo que ponía nervioso a Logan, era que su contacto del aeropuerto le había facilitado unas pocas imágenes en las cuales se podía ver a alguien muy parecido a Shaw ahí el día en el que Charles desapareció, aunque no eran suficientes y no eran claras, parecía ser incluso por la misma hora, estaba buscando las imágenes en secuencia -cosa que le estaba resultando imposible- cuando tocan su puerta. Mierda, si era Raven no quería ni atenderla, la mujer era de ayuda algunas veces, pero la mayoría solo estorbaba. Se puso de pié con pesar y caminó hacia la puerta dando una mirada hacia la computadora que descansaba en la cama, abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-¿Qué haces acá? -el chico agachó la mirada nervioso.

-Lo siento, Raven dijo que podía pedirle una camisa prestada.

-¿A mí? -levantó una ceja -¿y eso por qué? ¿qué carajos hacías con Raven?

-Hey, tranquilo -respondió firme- ella tenía mi número, se lo dí en el aeropuerto, le dije que si necesitaba algo que me avise, anoche me llamó diciéndome que había salido a beber y si podía ayudarla porque estabas... durmiendo -Logan frunció el ceño un poco más- y me vomitó en la camisa -explicó, el mayor parecía dudar, pero después de un momento se apartó y le dió lugar para que pasara, una vez que estaba adentro cerró la puerta.

-Espera acá te traeré algo que quizá no te quede de sábana -dijo caminando hacia el ropero- ¿Scott no?

-Sí, gracias, de verdad que no quiero andar apestando a vómito por ahí ¿se siente mucho?

-Sí, deberías bañarte -dijo mientras sacaba una remera gris y la estudiaba luego volteó y miró a Scott- ¿Raven salió anoche? -el chico asintió- no lo puedo creer, uno esforzándose para encontrar a -se calló al ver que el otro lo miraba con atención.

-Oh! ella me lo dijo -se encogió de hombros- anoche cuando fui, me dijo el por qué estaban acá, dijo que no la dejabas ayudar, que creías que era inmadura y todo eso -aclaró- siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amigo, pero seguramente lo encontrarán.

Logan lo observó un momento, un largo rato, no sabía que decir, en realidad nunca pensó verlo de nuevo, menos que la bocona de Raven anduviese contando a Dios y medio mundo que Charles estaba desaparecido y ellos estaban investigando, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y no le importaba embarrarse hasta el cuello, pero por más molesta que fuera la mujer, él no quería que le pase nada malo, después de todo era la "hermana" de Charles, y si Charles se enteraba que la tenía sin cuidado se enojaría mucho. El silencio se hubiera prolongado un poco más si no fuera porque el olor a vómito empezaba a picarle las fosas nasales a Logan, caminó un poco más y le tendió la remera con una mano.

-Espero que te sirva, podés cambiarte en el baño -estiró su brazo hacia atrás señalando el baño- hay bolsas también, puedes poner eso -señaló a la camisa celeste que tenía puesta el chico- para que el olor no abunde.

-Gracias -se limitó a decir y caminó hacia el baño en silencio.

Logan quedó un momento parado en el mismo lugar procesando la información, luego sacudió la cabeza "¿qué clase de idiota sale con Jean y le da su teléfono a una desconocida en el aeropuerto y luego coquetea en un bar?" susurró.

-No salgo con Jean -dijo Scott tranquilo a su espalda, Logan se sobresaltó- y tampoco coqueteaba con Raven, simplemente le di mi numero porque me cae bien... tampoco estoy interesado en ninguna, con Jean solo somos amigos -aclaró. Logan se dió vuelta para mirarlo y se encontró con una imagen adorable, la remera gris le quedaba extremadamente floja y las mangas le quedaban algo largas, se veía un poco despeinado e intentaba no reír.

-Como sea -caminó hacia la puerta.

-Eso debería alegrarte -sonrió y Logan alzó una ceja -digo, tú sí pareces interesado en Jean... -desvió la mirada hacia la computadora algo divertido.

-A Jean la quiero mucho, es una vieja amiga, quizás en algún momento la quise de otra forma pero ya no podría mirarla así -no supo por qué estaba dando explicaciones, pero sintió que debía, no le gustaba que la gente malinterpretara las cosas, ¿a quién quería engañar? a él siempre le importaba un pito lo que la gente pensaba, pero en ese momento, sintió que debía aclararlo.

-Oh -dijo el chico algo distraído y luego se agachó y miró la computadora de cerca- ¿esas son imagenes de seguridad de un aeropuerto? -preguntó ya sentándose.

-Sí, déjalas -contestó Logan caminando hacia él.

-Pero no están en secuencia, te faltan muchísimas, yo puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -gritó cuando el menor ponía sus manos sobre el teclado y empezaba a escribir algo, corrió pero se detuvo al ver unas letras verdes en la pantalla y miles de números- ¿qué carajos hiciste? -tenía que controlarse para no empujarlo contra la pared y golpearlo. El chico lo miró y sonrió, dos arrugas se le formaron en las mejillas y Logan las odió.

-Se están descargando -señaló a la pantalla y Logan miró sin entender nada -tranquilo, no borré nada, pero sí demorará un poco porque bueno, son 24 horas de grabación, así que depende del internet, tienes unas tres horas más o menos antes de poder verlas -se puso de pié- ¿son sobre tu amigo? -Logan dudó un poco y luego asintió.

-¿Qué eres? -el chico rió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Logan por la remera, creo que estamos a mano, igual, te la devolveré limpia, que tengas mucha suerte -abrió la puerta y salió tan rápido que Logan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ¿era hacker? ¿era piloto? ¿qué mierda pasaba con ese tipo? Se sentó en la cama y miró la pantalla: 12% guardado.

 

Cuando Charles se despertó no había nadie a su lado, no sintió el peso de los brazos de Erik en su cintura y lo extrañó, se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño a buscarlo, no estaba ahí, aprovechó para lavarse la cara y los dientes y salió poniéndose un abrigo, sentía la cabeza pesada, le dolía por haber llorado mucho la noche anterior, se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a Erik, él no tenía la culpa de nada, él solo le había dicho que lo quería, y Charles ni siquiera le contestó, caminó hacia la sala y no vió a nadie más que a Puppy bebiendo leche, le sonrió apenas y salió por la puerta de adelante, entonces al fin vio a Erik bajo el árbol más cercano a la casa. Se abrazó a su abrigo y caminó lentamente hacia él, llegó donde él estaba arrodillado y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Feliz navidad -susurró y se inclinó para darle un beso y notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas -¿Erik? -lo tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mire, el alemán abrió sus ojos grises que estaban rojos por el llanto -¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor no me odies -sollozó- yo solo... yo no tenía opción Charles, no me odies -se volteó aferrándose a su cuerpo y Charles no supo que decir, como responder, pero le obligó a sus brazos a rodear al mayor.

-¿De que hablas? -susurró.

-Yo te traje, yo te saqué de ahí y no puedo dejar que vuelvas, no, perteneces aquí, a mi lado, solo -empezó a mover su cuerpo por los espasmos del llanto y apretó la campera de Charles con sus puños- ya no aguanto más, no aguanto más esto, es horrible, por favor por favor por favor no me odie, te amo, te amo mucho Charles, no sé que haría sin vos.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡NO ME TOQUES! -gritó poniéndose de pié y dando un paso hacia atrás y alzando las manos- ¡Ni siquiera te acerques a mí! No, no, no... -sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su respiración era irregular, en su mirada había odio y desesperación, cuando vió que el otro intentaba pararse y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante volvió a retroceder- No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte -casi escupió las palabras.

-Charles... no entiendes -rogó mientras montones de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su voz se quebraba- déjame terminar.

-¡Déjame en paz! -dio un último paso hacia atrás y luego empezó a correr hacia las colinas, aquellas colinas a las que había corrido una vez, cuando se sintió desesperado, ahora iba hacia ellas nuevamente, pero ahora iba con más ganas, más desesperación ¿más motivos?

 _Help me out, I need it , I don't feel like loving you no more_  
I don't feel like loving you no more  
Help me out, I need it   
I don't feel like touching her no more   
Help me out, I need it   
I said I don't feel like touching her no more   

Corrió tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas, no le importó el frío, porque su cuerpo estaba helado pero su sangre estaba hirviendo, llegó a la cima y ni se detuvo a mirar atrás, sabía que Erik venía a su espalda corriendo hacia él, tenía la necesidad de escapar, de alejarse, pero ¿por qué no corrió hacia la carretera entonces? ¿por qué eligió ir hacia el lado en dónde sabía que no había más que campo con muchas subidas y bajadas? ¿por qué salió así sabiendo que Erik le podría alcanzar si quería? De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas gruesas y sentía su garganta cerrarse, un poco era por el helado clima y porque solamente estaba de pantuflas, sus pies estaban húmedos por el rocío y sus mejillas ardían. Corrió un poco más y luego otro tanto más, ya ni siquiera podía notar cuánto había corrido, si hacía mucho rato que lo hacía o si apenas había avanzado dos metros, de repente su cuerpo ya no pudo más, dobló sus rodillas y arqueó su espalda, no podía seguir, no aguantaba, se quebró cayendo al suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza en ambas manos, mientras que el llanto de daba espasmos infinitos.

_Well how did it happen?_

__I spent two long years in a strange strange land_ _

__Well how did it happen?_ _ __I'd do anything just to be your man_   _

Erik se quedó estático con el último grito de Charles, evidentemente no lo quería escuchar, no quería entender, en un momento pensó que no decirle nada sería lo mejor pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿hasta qué momento iba aguantar estar así? ¡Tenía que decirle y quitarse eso de encima! ya no aguantaba más, ya no podía, era mucho para él solo, cuando empezó hablar, sus emociones estaban tan revueltas como su mente, sentía que tenía que dejarlo ir todo de una vez y ya no pudo callarlo, empezó como una vertiente y terminó ahogándose con sus propias palabras, entonces Charles enloqueció y no dejó que terminara de hablar, y él necesitaba terminar de hablar, necesitaba explicarle, no podía dejar que saliera así como así a correr por ahí, mucho menos viendo que solo llevaba pantuflas, seguramente se enfermaría, el rocío podía hacerle mal, pensó.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se pasó el antebrazo por la cara para quitar las lágrimas que no lo dejaban ver bien, Charles seguía corriendo como si disparara de su peor pesadilla, eso rompió aún más a Erik, sentía que quería gritar y romper todo porque ¡ _él no eligió eso_! ¡nada de eso era su culpa! y lo entendía, mierda que sí, pero ¿acaso Charles no podía dejarlo terminar de explicar? Con ese pensamiento empezó a correr tan rápido como sus fuerzas y el feo clima de n 25 de diciembre le permitió correr, vio a Charles desaparecer un momento tras las colinas y corrió con más fuerzas, cuando llegó a la cima lo vió cayendo al suelo de rodillas, tenía que alcanzarlo, debía llegar a él y decirle todo, abrazarlo, convencerlo, quererlo, posiblemente todo se arreglara, posiblemente Charles entendería y aceptaría las cosas, sí, seguramente eso iba pasar, porque... lo quería ¿o no? Bueno, Charles nunca le dijo que le quería, pero él lo sentía así, Charles debía quererlo, nadie besa así sin tener un sentimiento más profundo que atracción sexual, nadie se duerme abrazado a otro y despierta con esa radiante sonrisa todas las mañanas si no extrañara a la persona que duerme a su lado en caso de que le falte algún día, nadie sonreía tan ampliamente al ver llegar a alguien si no quisiera su presencia a su lado.

¿Verdad?

_You're not going anywhere, without me_

__These trials don't prepare the air of love_ _ __You're not telling anyone about me_ _

__And you shake and you bleed while I sing my song_ _

Charles sintió que unos brazos largos y fuerte rodeaban su espalda en un abrazo y se removió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pero los brazos no cedieron, lo apretaron con más fuerza y sintió que el cuerpo a su espalda se removía con los espasmos del llanto igual que el suyo, no escuchaba nada, ni un sonido, estaba totalmente aturdido, pero cuando dejó de moverse su mente empezó a asimilar todo, por un momento había perdido la noción de todo, estaba en medio del campo arrodillado llorando, los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo eran los de Erik que lloraba a su espalda. Se movió bruscamente y lo empujó.

-¡Te dije que no me toques! -gritó cayendo sentado en el pasto, Erik negó estirando su mano para alcanzarlo y él lo apartó con un empujón -No me pongas un dedo encima.

-Charles, no entiendes -sollozó más- yo nunca te haría daño...

-¿Que no entiendo? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que me secuestraste? ¿Que trabajabas para ese tipo? ¿Que todo este tiempo me usaste? ¿Que siempre supiste todo? ¿ESO NO ENTIENDO ERIK? -sus ojos seguían rojo por el llanto, pero ya no tenía espasmos, las venas del cuello y de la frente se le notaban y de vez en cuando las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente pero sin mostrar debilidad, su rostro había enrojecido por el cólera y tenía los labios hinchados. Erik no podía soportar verlo así, no Charles no, no su Charles, para eso el hizo todo eso, para que nada malo le ocurriera nunca, pero no, ahora estaba todo mal. Negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre sus talones.

-No fue así -dijo casi en un susurro que los truenos y relámpagos taparon- yo nunca te secuestré, solo te quité de ahí -levantó la mirada y vio directamente a los ojos azules que lo veían con desprecio justo cuando él pensaba que no se podía sentir peor- y jamás hice eso ni con vos ni con nadie, Charles ¿acaso dudas? ¿acaso piensas que sería capaz?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera te conozco bien -la respuesta fue rápida y seca, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Dios... ¡hablas como si de verdad lo creyeras! lo de Shaw no tenía opción! siempre te dije la verdad, pero omití eso porque-

-¡¿La verdad!? ¡Cuando desperté me dijiste que no sabías nada!

-Lo sé -su voz se quebró una vez más- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento Charles-

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre! ¡No te quiero escuchar nombrarme!

-Yo trabajaba en... en el hospital cuando lo conocí, él era mé... médico también, nunca tuve mucho trato, no hasta que mi ma... madre enfermó y estaba espe... esperando un trasplante que nunca llegaría -suspiró hondo para calmarse porque no podía hablar sin tartamudear- entonces él se acercó a mí, me dijo que él podía solucionarlo, que ella estaría bien si yo cooperaba y lo hice! ¡era mi mamá! él necesitaba un médico más y yo le convenía, cuando entré a ese lugar fue la peor cosa que vi en mi vida, esa mujer según él no era secuestrada, había tenido un accidente y me hizo quitarle uno a uno los órganos que servían -se llevó ambas manos a la cara y lloró con más intensidad- ¡yo no sé en que pensaba! ¡Fui tan estúpido como para creer que después de eso me dejaría en paz! pero no, él tenía pruebas, y yo no podía con la culpa de saber lo que hacían... mi mamá murió igual a los pocos meses y él poco tiempo después fue encarcelado -volvió a mirar a Charles, al parecer lo veía pero no prestaba mucha atención porque su gesto no mostraba expresión alguna- solo lo hice esa vez... solo por mi mamá, pero a Shaw lo ayudaron a escapar de la cárcel, y una vez afuera, no tengo idea cual habría sido su objetivo, hasta que te vió, no tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo lo hizo pero te secuestró y te trajo a Louth, luego se puso en contacto conmigo, dijo que le debía favores por no cobrarme y que todavía tenía esos videos, me mandó una copia junto con la dirección a la cual debía ir, en ese entonces todavía yo vivía en la ciudad, no fuí, pensé que podía evitarlo pero las cartas con videos de mí haciendo eso una y otra vez me llegaron durante una semana, entonces fuí, me dijo que ésta vez el doctor era para él, tenía una mano quebrada y yo debía curarlo y lo hice, hasta que escuché un grito de dolor, era el tuyo, cuando volví a la noche te encontré desmayado sangrando tirado en el galpón del cual había escuchado los gritos, sabía que él tenía a alguien, pero nunca supe para qué te tenía ahí yo solo... -más espasmos del llanto cortaron su habla y sollozó por lo bajo- yo solo te tomé en mis brazos y te llevé lo más lejos que pude, te traje acá, él no sabe de éste lugar, nadie sabe, nunca podrían encontrarnos... -Charles tragó saliva apenas con un nudo en la garganta- te hice estudios y comprobé que te tuvo drogado todo ese tiempo , entonces dejé que todo eso se vaya, estabas brutalmente lastimado y no despertabas... yo hice eso porque pensé que... pensé sería una forma de redimirme, aunque absurda, con todas las personas que él mató todo ese tiempo que yo supe y no dije nada ¡pero jamás te haría daño! ¡no puedo soportar que pienses eso de mí! ¡No te llevaba a ningún lado porque él puede andar por ahí! ¡te puede ver! es muy peligroso mi amor, es horrible... ¡No pensé encariñarme! ¡Nunca pensé quererte así! pero jamás te usé! te quiero, suena estúpido pero te quiero tanto -volvió a llorar con más fuerza mientras Charles se ponía de pié.

-¿Esperas que crea esa mierda?

-Es la verdad -casi susurró entre el llanto.

-Hoy mismo me voy, no me interesa si tengo que hacer autostop -dijo caminando por al lado de Erik que estiró sus manos y se prendió por las piernas de Charles.

-No me dejes, no puedes no sentir nada por mí...

-Lo único que siento es asco... y odio -respondió sacudiendose del agarre y caminando con prisa hacia adentro.

_I don't feel like, I don't feel like_

__I don't feel like loving you_ _

Erik se derrumbó, su mundo entero se vino abajo, a medida que Charles se alejaba hacia la casa él más vacío se sentía, dejó caer completamente todo su cuerpo en el pasto húmedo y cerró los puños en él arrancándo un poco. No, eso no debía ser así, Charles tenía que quererlo, debía creerle! ¿cómo es que dudaba de su cariño? ¿cómo es que pensaba que él era una persona capaz de hacer eso con los demás? ¿con él?

No podía dejar que Charles se fuera, no, sin él su vida ya no tendría sentido, una vez perdió a lo único que tenía en su vida que era su mamá y ahora iba a perder a Charles, la vida no podía ser tan hija de puta con él. Quería levantarse y correr hacia Charles nuevamente y cargarlo hacia adentro y hacerle el amor una y otra vez para que supiera cuánto lo quería, para que se diera cuenta de que él jamás lo lastimaría, quería atar a Charles de los piés y poner llave en todas las puertas y ventanas para que no salga y no se aleje de él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca hasta que se diera cuenta que él nunca le haría nada malo.

Pero no podía, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estuvo mal ocultarle eso todo ese tiempo, sabía que Charles aunque lo entendiese tarde o temprano querría ir a ver a sus amigos y familia, pero quizás, solo quizás, si Charles entendiera y le perdonara algún día podría volver a él, podrían volver a estar juntos, Charles podría quererle, sí, que Charles le quisiera sonaba tan bien, él podría ser feliz con el solo hecho de que Charles le dijera eso, que le dijera: está bien, Erik, sé por qué lo hiciste y te entiendo, volveré pronto, no podría estar sin tí, no después de todo ésto.

Porque no, Erik no podría vivir una vida común y corriente sin Charles, no podría levantarse al otro día como si nada después de saber cómo era despertarse con Charles en sus brazos, no podría volver a mirar a alguien después de haber recorrido todo el cuerpo de Charles con sus ojos, no encontraría jamás una sonrisa tan encantadora como la del escocés, las pecas no le resultarían atractivas en nadie más, no podría volver a besar ninguna otra boca después de haber saboreado la de Charles tantas veces, no podría llegar a su casa y que él no esté, no soportaría ver a su gato y llamarlo "puppy" porque ya no sería lo mismo. Se prometió nunca más tomar té porque nunca más sabrían tan ricos como en las mañanas cuando le daba un beso a Charles y sentía el sabor de la esencia en su lengua, no podría volver a recostarse en su propia cama porque ya no tendría el peso del cuerpo de Charles a su lado. Jamás sentiría deseo por nadie, no después de saber como era amar a Charles, nada podría volver a excitarlo de nuevo si no fueran los jadeos de Charles al estar con él.

No, no podría vivir después de haber conocido la felicidad y haberla visto irse como si nada.

_All the different places, ringing out like a shotgun in my head_

__All the pretty faces, ringing out well I just can't go to bed_ _

__Well how did it happen?_ _

__I spent two long years in a strange strange land_ _

__Well how did it happen?_ _ __I_ _

__'d do anything just to be your man_  _

Charles entró a la casa con mucha prisa, fue rápidamente hacia la habitación y comenzó a calzarse, era obvio que esa ropa y todo lo que estaba ahí aunque fuera su talle nada le pertenecía, era todo de Erik, pero no podía irse desnudo, y tenía que irse, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más ahí. Enterarse de todo eso fue la peor revelación, y lo peor era que en el fondo, una parte de él sentía que no podía dejar a Erik ahí así, que debía creerle, que se veía y escuchaba completamente sincero y arrepentido, sentía que podía mirarle a los ojos y ver la verdad y el dolor, que Erik de verdad le quería y haría esas cosas por él.

Pero su parte racional le decía que no, que era todo mentira, que Erik lo tuvo ahí todo ese tiempo contra su voluntad, que él no quería a Erik, no, realmente él no sentía nada por el alemán, que estaba desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo y cuanto más se quedaba más peligroso resultaría, si no se iba ahora, no se podría ir más, le gritaba que corra hacia la carretera y pida ayuda.

Pero Erik nunca le trató mal, no quería acusarle de nada, pero cuando volviera a su casa ¿qué diría? algo era seguro, él sí estaba lastimado cuando despertó, o sea que esa parte de la historia era verdad, y no se acordaba de nada, o sea que lo de las drogas podría haber sido verdad también, pero ¿cómo asegurarse de que no era el propio Erik el que las administró?

Pero cuando Erik le decía que le quería, una sensación de paz invadía su ser ¿cómo iba a quererlo? habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, sí, solo se tenían el uno al otro en ese lugar, pero las circunstancias no eran para querer a alguien, no para quererlo de esa forma.

 _"Tú también lo quieres"_   pensó, pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su memoria, no, él no quería a un secuestrador, él no iba a extrañar a Erik. Se estaba cambiando de remera cuando bajó la mirada y miró su cuerpo, tantas veces Erik lo había acariciado y besado con una ternura y pasión con la que nadie antes le había tocado, todas las noches se abrazaba a él para dormir desde el momento en que lo hicieron por primera vez, siempre le trataba con cuidado de no lastimarlo aunque la pasión fuera mucha, Erik era hermoso, era gentil, era culto, era muy lindo para ser verdad, seguramente una vez que se alejara de Erik y se perdieran el rastro eso se le pasaría. Esa sensación de vacío y desesperación se iría en el mismo momento en que viera a sus amigos y a Raven, sí definitivamente.

Se puso la ropa con prisa y salió a la sala cuando vio a Erik entrar empapado hasta los piés, ya no sabía si seguía llorando o eran solamente las gotas de lluvia que cubrían su cara, Charles se tuvo que contener para no abrazarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo, para no llorar.

-Por favor no lo hagas -pidió en un susurro y un trueno se escuchó, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a Charles.

-Deja de llorar, que el que debía estar llorando era yo -dijo de manera amarga.

-¿No me crees? -dió un paso hacia adentro.

-¿Qué importa ahora eso, Erik? -habló sin moverse, solo levantando la vista- ¿qué importancia tiene? de todos modos yo tendría que irme tarde o temprano... ¿o pretendías tenerme secuestrado toda la vida?

-¡Yo no te secuestré!

-¿Por qué no me llevaste al hospital en vez de traerme acá? -Erik dió un paso más hacia él.

-Lo que te dije de la policía y los hospitales es verdad -suspiró estirando su brazo y tocando con su mano helada la mejilla de Charles.

Charles cerró los ojos por su tacto y suspiró.

-Ya no importa -Erik dió un paso más hacia adelante y tomó el rostro de Charles con ambas manos y se inclinó a besarlo, el castaño no se movió, se mantuvo estático, Erik necesitaba besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo tan fuerte para que sienta que su amor y cariño eran verdaderos, necesitaba marcarse a fuego vivo en el cuerpo de Charles para que jamás dude cuánto le amó y nunca se olvide de él, Charles parecía leer sus pensamientos porque cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas gruesas cayeron por sus mejillas a medida que entreabrió los labios para dejar lugar a la lengua de Erik que entró con suavidad, los labios del mayor estaban fríos, como estaba él Charles por fuera, Erik estaba mojando todo el piso y no le importó, dió otro paso más y soltó el rostro de Charles para tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Yo en verdad, en verdad te quise sin proponérmelo -susurró sobre sus labios sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos -no sé si soportaría que te fueras... al menos un día, dame un día más... 

Más truenos se escuchaban, parecía caer el cielo sobre sus cabezas, pero si el mundo terminara en ese momento, Erik estaría realizado, porque Charles llevó sus manos a su nuca y lo besó, lo besó con tristeza y desesperación.

-Apenas para la lluvia y me llevas a Dublín -dijo contra los labios de Erik que había apoyado su frente con la de él, asintió con tristeza porque sabía que no era una opción.

-Lo haré, porque no te puedo obligar a quererme, pero imploro tu perdón...

-Gracias -susurró- te perdonaré, solo que no estoy listo...

-¿Volverás? ¿Volverás a mí algún día?

-No, Erik.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canción es "all the pretty faces" de the killers (banda que amo con la vida), bueno esa canción me dio la idea para el fic.


	10. Chapter 10

"Día dos sin tí: no salgo de la cama, aún estás conmigo, tan guapo, aunque sea en mis pesadillas..."*

Charles no había vuelto, no podía llamar porque Erik no tenía teléfono, pero podría escribir si quisiera, pensó Erik.

Pero no, Charles no quería, habían pasado tres largos meses, meses eternos que no hacían más que aumentar el dolor y la desesperación de Erik.

Había vuelto al trabajo recién a la semana de que partió Charles, realmente no pensó que le saldrían las cosas tan rápido, apenas llegaron a Dublín y se dirigieron a la embajada la lluvia de preguntas empezó, Charles las respondía sin ganas y con monosílabos si era necesario, Erik no hacía más que mirarlo, quería grabarse cada peca de Charles, quería recordar cada milímetro de su cuerpo que le fue dado la noche anterior, pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente para Erik, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía ni siquiera una foto de Charles, algo con que recordarlo, solo tenía su memoria, una memoria que se iba haciendo mierda a cada día que pasaba y no despertaba al lado de Charles.

Se sentó en el sofá y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, últimamente lo hacía muy de seguido, a veces incluso en el trabajo.

Había pensado en mudarse a la ciudad nuevamente, como antes de conocer a Charles, pero tenía miedo de que si Charles lo buscara algún día, él no estuviese ahí, y él debía estar ahí para cuando Charles decidiera perdonarlo y volver. Le había dicho tres veces que no lo haría, pero Erik sabía que era mentira, él creía que Charles lo quería, debía quererlo también, no como él lo amaba porque eso era mucho pedir, pero sí quererlo, era todo lo que pedía.

Notó que su barba estaba demasiado larga, no quería afeitarse, no tenía ánimos, cuando caminaba por la casa incluso no quería hacer mucho ruido porque sentía que estaría borrando cada huella de Charles, Puppy ronroneó y se refregó por sus piernas alzando su cola, Erik se agachó y lo cargó en su regazo.

-¿También lo extrañas no? -le acarició la frente y el gato cerró los ojos -ambos lo hacemos, pero volverá...

Tres meses repitiéndose eso, tres meses con el mismo mántra cada mañana cuando despertaba "volverá, me perdonará y volverá, no puede dejar todo atrás tan fácil", era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir alimentándose o trabajando. Pero eran falsas esperanzas y unas fuerzas tan débiles como una hoja recién nacida, porque en el fondo de su ser sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que las cosas no eran así de fácil y mucho menos lo eran para él ¿desde cuando le salía algo bien a Erik Lehnsherr?

El gato saltó de su regazo y se fue corriendo hacia afuera, tal como lo hizo Charles aquella tarde en la embajada.

-¿Sería de iluso pedirte que me escribas al menos? -preguntó Erik cuando Charles salió de una habitación en la cual llevaba hora y media hablando con unos tipos de trajes que a Erik no podían importarle menos, toda su concentración estaba en ese pequeño castaño que no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Deberías estar preocupado por si te investigarán -dijo caminando hacia los asientos que habían en una especie de sala de espera, Erik caminaba a su lado.

-No me interesa, Charles, no tengo nada que esconder -Charles tomó asiento y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y descansó su mentón en sus manos soltando una risa cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Ah sí? hubieras pensado en eso hace un año -volvió a reír y Erik se arrodilló delante suyo tomando sus manos en un gesto tan personal que a Charles se le encogió el corazón.

-Lo sé, debí haberlo hecho, y ya no me importa si investigan todo, no me interesa, si te quedas iré ya mismo a decir dónde pueden encontrar a Shaw, y -tartamudeó un poco- y les diré todo lo que sé, lo juro...

-¿Por qué todo debe ser con una condición? -Charles negó con la cabeza y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla - ¿por qué tiene que ser así contigo? Solo hazlo, Erik -llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Erik y la acarició -Hazlo y serás libre... dejarás atrás todo eso... -el alemán cerró los ojos sintiendo el tacto suave en su piel, no respondió, no le dio tiempo porque alguien nombró a Charles y él se puso de pié rápidamente y luego asintió y volvió a mirar a Erik -un segundo -dijo antes de estirar la mano del hombre con el cuál había compartido los últimos meses de su vida hasta ese día y lo llevó hacia afuera.

Erik no entendió cuando sintió el jalón en su mano pero después todo tuvo sentido, vendrían por Charles.

-No quiero que te vean acá -habló nuevamente una vez que estaban totalmente fuera de la embajada y recostó a Erik sobre una pared, antes de mirar a todos lados y detener sus ojos azules con los grises (ahora rojizos) de Erik.

-¿Por qué? -tragó saliva, sabía la respuesta, él tampoco quería ver a Charles irse así de él, no quería verle interactuar con personas que no fueran él, era enfermizo, pero era verdad, más si era alguien que era obvio que Charles quería y extrañaba, cosa que nunca haría con él -déjame quedarme, necesito hacerlo.

-Y yo necesito que te vayas Erik, por favor, no quiero que te vean, será peor para todos -cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se reflejaban súplica y tristeza -si tanto me quieres-

-Te amo -interrumpió- Charles, grábatelo, Erik Lehnsherr te ama.

-Entonces quiero que subas a la camioneta y te vayas, no quiero que me esperes, Erik, si me amas, hazlo -con una mano tomó de la nuca de Erik y apoyó sus frentes -por favor... -susurró antes de ponerse en puntas de pié y besarlo por una última y definitiva vez, a Erik le hubiera gustado corresponder de mejor manera, le hubiese gustado abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero no tenía fuerzas, entonces cuando Charles lo soltó y lo empujó señalando dónde había estacionado, él no pudo hacer más que caminar sin mirar atrás.

"Y yo lo dejé irse, sin nombrarlo, para no romper su existencia."*

Se puso de pié y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha antes de ir a trabajar, se puso la primer ropa que encontró y volvió a la cocina para ponerle comida a su gato, miró todo antes salir y suspiró, así estaría cuando él volviera de tarde, igual, oscuro, vacío.

 

Por supuesto que todo era distinto en la vida de Charles, en "su vida después de Erik". Ese día se había levantado temprano y se había duchado porque tenía que ir a hablar sobre algunos temas bastante importantes con su abogado.

Su vida no era la misma desde que había vuelto, definitivamente no lo era, pero eso no quiere decir que era mala ¿o sí? Claro que no, la embajada había solucionado todos sus temas, él no había abierto la boca bajo ninguna amenaza para decir nada sobre Erik o lo que fuera que pasó en ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, solo podía jurar que nada malo le habían hecho y que él realmente no se acordaba de cómo lo habían encontrado.

Claro está también que eso a la embajada le importó un pito, él no era alguien tan importante como para que pierdan su tiempo en él, pero su mejor amigo en cambio no lo dejaba en paz, no había día en que Logan no le preguntara y/o le exigiera saber todo, nombres quería, eso era, le decía que necesitaba saber bien para encerrar a "esos malditos hijos de putas a quienes proteges o por miedo o por estupidez", sí, esas eran sus palabras durante los dos primeros meses, en el tercero ya se fue calmando, y esa última semana estaba casi en paz ya, porque que Logan no le preguntara esas cosas era sinónimo de que él no recordara a Erik, a su sonrisa, a su voz, que a cada día se le antojaba un poco distinta en su memoria y no sabía si estaba recordando bien o ya estaba inventando e idealizando su perfección.

El día siguiente era su cumpleaños y caía sábado, eso significaba que Raven y/o Logan querrían llevarlo a algún bar, pero él realmente no estaba de humor para eso porque tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo: si seguir con el turismo, había podido terminar su carrera, ahora estaba recibido, pero a su corta edad se sentía inseguro y ahora lo que menos quería era ir de destino a otro sin rumbo, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que debía quedarse en un solo lugar.

Y también, de no ser así, si decidía dejar esa carrera de lado y hacer otra cosa, debía pensar ¿en qué?

Bufó frustrado endulzando su té y su nuevo gato vino corriendo a enredarse entre sus piernas. El gato era regalo de Raven, ella lo había visto mirar con cariño al gato de un vecino y al otro día le trajo uno, pequeño y amarillo, creyendo que con eso iba ayudar a Charles, pero él vio al gato y se largó a llorar. No lo rechazó, pero cada que lo veía pensaba en Puppy y por consecuencia en su dueño.

Erik.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Erik en ese momento? se preguntaba a diario internamente, a veces, cuando estaba con sus amigos y todos reían y él por un momento se olvidaba que su alma estaba rota y también soltaba una carcajada... luego se quedaba en silencio y le invadía una nostalgia, porque esas personas, todas esas personas eran feliz de volver a verlo bien, solo querían su bien y gastaron mucho tiempo en buscarlo, en frustración y desesperación, pero su mente, cuando tenía un minuto libre, ya viajaba a otro país, con otra cierta persona que ninguno de ellos conocía, una persona que ninguno de sus amigos sabía el nombre siquiera, a veces Charles se preguntaba si no habría imaginado a Erik, alguien tan perfecto y a la vez tan doloroso solo podría ser irreal...

Pero esa última noche que pasaron juntos, como todas las anteriores, se sintió tan real, el frío cuerpo de Erik sobre el suyo, sus manos acariciándolo con tanta ternura le era posible, sus labios repitiendo "te amo", "quédate" y "perdón" a cada rato, el sabor salado de sus lagrimas, las de ambos, todo se sentía tan terrenal y a la vez parecía que con un portazo se iría a la mierda.

Aunque de hecho así fue, Erik le hizo el amor llorando esa noche, y Charles se entregó a él de la misma manera, porque ¿y qué si estaba ahí atrapado con Erik? ¿y qué si era síndrome de Estocolmo lo que tenía? él quería estar con Erik, él quería que Erik lo ame y lo bese y lo abrace y le diga que nunca amó a nadie así y que siempre sería suyo, que él pertenecía a Charles. Porque quizá era un poco de egoísmo también, porque Charles no respondía a ninguna de las súplicas de Erik, a ni un "te quiero" siquiera.

"... Necesito que me digas que no te vas a ir nunca,

mientra te vas,

que necesito que me digas que te vas para siempre,

mientras te quedas."*

Esa tarde, cuando empujó a Erik para que se vaya, no solo se fue Erik, también con él se fue gran parte de Charles. Ninguno de los dos volverían a ser los mismos de antes, es que les era imposible no recordar al otro en las horas claves, como un simple desayuno como el que tenía Charles ahora, el almuerzo o la cena, y cómo no a la hora de dormir, cuando Erik se acostaba en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y Charles se acostaba en su enorme cama, tan vacía como lo había sido siempre.

Erik al menos tenía un par de ropas que eran de Charles ahí, y la cama que no usaba jamás, pero Charles... la desesperación lo envolvía.

-Así es mejor, lo olvidas más rápido -se dijo a sí mismo tomando un sorbo de su té que ya se estaba quedando frío de tantas vueltas que le había dado con la cucara.

-¿Hablando solo? -preguntó Raven cruzando la puerta y sentándose delante de él, Charles levantó la vista para mirarla y volvió a bajarla para mirar a su gato sin nombre todavía.

-Solo me repetía algunas cosas que no debo olvidar de hacer -dijo como una excusa, pero se dio cuenta que era verdad, Raven asintió y se sirvió un poco de té- no sabía que te quedaste aquí, pensé que...

-Ahorrate lo de Hank, no quiero saber más nada con él -dijo seria.

-Ni siquiera iba a nombrarlo.

-Mejor, porque... -suspiró - Charles, quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que te enojes -lo miró seria y Charles depositó toda su atención en ella antes de asentir y pasarle una galleta a su gato -bueno... cuando... cuando fuimos a Irlanda, conocí a alguien -cerró los ojos como esperando una puteada que nunca llegó, los volvió a abrir con incredulidad y miró a Charles.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? me alegro que lo hayas hecho -sonrió sincero.

-Pero... pero se suponía que debía estar concentrada buscándote o ayudando a Logan a hacerlo...

-Me encontraron.

-Vos viniste a nosotros, y hablando de eso, ya va siendo hora de que expliques todo eso Charles, deja esa idiotez de no decir nada de lado y piensa en nosotros, en tu seguridad, esa gente que te hizo eso puede volver a hacerlo y si no... si no hablas.

-Raven -llamó- si no digo nada, es porque no sé mucho -se calló- no se nada, de quién me hizo eso-

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? -golpeó la mesa- ¿nos crees a todos nosotros estúpidos? ¿Crees que nos vamos a tragar esa historia? Charles, solo queremos tu bien, tu seguridad, ¿acaso no valemos nada para tí? -mermó su tono de voz y ahora vio un semblante distinto en Charles- solo dime...

-No puedo -dijo soltando aire y poniéndose de pié- llegaré tarde -carraspeó para que no se le quiebre la voz- y todavía tengo un día largo, pero dime, ¿cómo se llama tu nueva conquista?

Raven sacudió la cabeza mirándolo decepcionada y se puso de pié.

-Se llama Azazel... pero para qué te digo? si evidentemente no te importa, solo preguntas para que cambie de tema.

-¡Raven! no digas eso, me importas, y mucho... -se acercó a ella y la quiso tomar del brazo pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Como sea, creo que volveré a Estados Unidos después de tu cumpleaños.

Él suspiró y la dejó que se fuera, no podía discutir, en la mayor parte ella tenía razón.

 

"Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma, como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda. Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las tres primeras citas son de baluarte, de elvira sastre. La última es de poema 1 de Neruda.
> 
> Una cosita, en mi cabeza cuando escribo, Raven es la de Rebecca y no la de Lawrence :)


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Qué se siente ser más viejo ah? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Ya te salen canas? -gritaba mientras fingía buscarlas en el cabello de Charles.

-Hey, bájate, no te cuelgues -dijo moviendo sus hombros - que pesas.

-Wow que buen tacto con las damas -respondió seria soltándolo y cruzando los brazos- apenas cumples un año más y ya estás de amargado -Charles solo rió y le dio lugar para que pasara -al menos podrías saludarme adecuadamente teniendo en cuenta que hace años no nos vemos -bufó quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre una silla bien acomodado mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, observaba todo intentando mantener la discreción pero en el fondo buscaba en realidad algo distinto, algo que le diga que Charles había cambiado algo, no sé, una señal, buscaba sentir que había alguien más quizás... pero no, todo estaba igual, exactamente ordenado como lo estaba la última vez que ella lo había visto, tomó asiento cruzando las piernas.

Charles cerró la puerta después que ella había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y empezó a caminar hacia el sofá que estaba frente a ella antes de correr a su gato a un lado y sentarse para luego volver a ponerlo en su regazo y acariciarle la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No hacen años, hacen meses -rió- y sigues igual de exagerada, pero me alegra muchísimo que vinieras.

-Me alegra haberlo hecho Charles... -sonrió de manera tranquila- ¿ya tienes planes para la noche o...? -él negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró -¿qué te pasa? -dijo de manera melancólica- es tu cumpleaños, Charles... ¿acaso sales cuando no estoy?

-Raven... no empieces sí... -suspiró- nos vemos poco, no quiero que todas las veces que nos veamos tengamos la misma discusión -se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo presionó -no hoy, por favor... estaba esperándote para hacer planes -sonrió- Logan está acá... o sea, en Londres, hace unos días vino, dijo que tenía asuntos que tratar y eligió esta semana para que cubriera mi cumpleaños -sonrió con los labios juntos, Logan y Raven hacían mucho para verlo bien, incluso en esos tres años que habían pasado ya desde que él había vuelto, se daban cuenta que no era el Charles que alguna vez conocieron, le faltaba algo, ese brillo, no era solo el hecho de que ya no saliera, no se divirtiera y pasara todo el día en su casa escuchando música deprimente.

El primer año fue el peor, Charles lloraba casi a diario el primer mes, pero lo hacía escondido, entonces nadie lo notaba, lo único que notaban era ese aire de melancolía y pérdida que lo rondaba, esa sonrisa pesada al igual que el brillo ausente de sus ojos. Los meses que le siguieron fueron mejorando, aparentemente volvería a ser él, pero cada que sonreía, sentía que no era felicidad, que no pertenecía.

" _No saben nada de las sonrisas_ " decía mentalmente mientras observaba a alguien reír por un chiste o algo gracioso de la tele, " _no saben que no es necesario que algo te cause gracia para que sonrías de manera sincera, no saben que hay personas que con solo recordarlas te hacen sonreír más ampliamente que cuando sueltas una carcajada, no tienen ni idea que hay veces que ríes tanto por algo que no tiene sentido y luego te olvidas de por qué empezaste a reír y luego miras a la persona con la que estás riendo y recuerdas el motivo: eres feliz_ ".

" _No saben que las sonrisas están tan ligadas a las lagrimas que deberías darle miedo, deberían temer cuando alguien te hace reír de esa manera aunque no sea gracioso para el resto, deberían estar aterrados, porque de tal manera de como te hacen reír y con esa facilidad e intensidad, te harán llorar, y las lágrimas... las lágrimas dejan secuelas, no como las risas, porque cuando te acuerdas lo que lloraste quieres volver a hacerlo o golpearte a ti mismo, y si recuerdas las risas, también quieres llorar, ja... no están ni enterados de todo lo que conlleva reír de felicidad, o llorar por ella... ¿habrán lágrimas de felicidad? quizás sobre eso el que no sabe nada soy yo... solo conozco las lágrimas por haber dejado escapar la tuya. Son tan lindos los momentos felices y duelen el doble cuando los recuerdas_."

" _El tiempo es tan hijo de puta que lo que menos hace es desvanecer las risas, y la gente dice 'quédate con los buenos momentos', pero esa gente tampoco sabe que si te quedas con ellos duele más, porque si no los tuvieras el dolor y el llano no sería tanto... no habría que llorar, no habría que extrañar, no habría con que soñar._

" _Ja... entonces, sigan riendo de banalidades, no rían nunca porque sí, porque esa persona es genial o porque en algún momento dijo algo gracioso, no rían hasta llorar, no rían a solas recordando a nadie... estarán jodidos, y rotos, cuando la risa termine_."

Se decía una y otra vez eso, y lo creía, pero todos lo dejaron pasar por ese año porque podría ser fruto del estrés postraumático, pero el segundo año, a medida que los meses iban pasando Charles seguía siendo el mismo que volvió de Dublín, ellos veían a un joven que se iba dejando absorber por la soledad y la depresión, Raven los tres meses después del cumpleaños número 22 de Charles se fue a Estados Unidos de nuevo, y al mes se arrepintió de dejarlo solo, pero él debía recuperarse y ellos estaban ahí, aunque lejos, siempre estarían para él.

Eso y el tema de que Charles no decía ni una palabra de lo que le había pasado y de por qué estaba así. Nunca. Jamás. A nadie. Ni una pista.

Pero todos tenían sus teorías.

Logan decía que lo podían haber torturado, física o psicológicamente durante todo ese tiempo y él se negaba a decirlo o por miedo o porque creía que estaban lejos, pero no fuera de peligro, Logan pensaba que quizás él vivía con miedo, o que se había visto obligado a hacer algo muy malo.

Raven decía que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado había sido algo muy traumático, pero psicológicamente, Charles parecía estar extrañando algo todo el tiempo y quizás no lo había superado.

Hank, bueno, él decía que Charles no sabía cómo volver a su vida después de un suceso como ese y le daba la razón pero no entendía su silencio.

Los tres, en cierto modo, tenían algo de razón cada uno, sí lo habían lastimado, de ambas maneras, aunque él no lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía si era del todo verdad, y no, no lo había superado y siempre estaba extrañando, y Charles no tenía idea de como volver a encajar en esa vida que tuvo antes de todo eso.

Aunque lo había hecho, había comenzado la universidad de nuevo, adiós turismo, quizás en un tiempo, dijo cuando guardó su título y se inscribió en literatura, le iba bien, iba en tercer año, y estaba casi por terminar, era una suerte, aunque era más doloroso leer todas esas cosas, él hallaba el refugio escribiendo, descubrió que era bueno para eso, y desde entonces, desde que podía dejar que sus letras hablen por él en versos o en historias, ya casi no hablaba con la gente.

-Bien, vamos a un bar -anunció Logan después de estar discutiendo media hora con Raven.

-Yo insisto en que una cena estaría genial -Hank le sonrió a Charles que realmente no le estaba prestando atención pero por cortesía le devolvió la sonrisa en asentimiento- creo que Charles estaría más cómodo -Raven rodó los ojos y bufó moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

-Por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Logan, bar, alcohol, fiesta -contó con sus dedos

-Solo lo dices para hacerme la contra -susurró Hank, pero fue escuchado por todos en la sala, Raven soltó una carcajada y Logan la miró divertido levantando una ceja mientras metía el cigarro entre sus labios.

-Como si fueras tan importante, querido -cuando Hank iba a contestar, Charles habló.

-Ésto es lo que haremos -se puso de pié- me voy a cambiar, luego, iremos a ese bar que tanto quieren y vemos que pasa -caminó despacio hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta después de entrar.

Una hora después estaba entrando a un bar después de casi cuatro años, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, había intentado todo, su última opción era esa: alcohol y fiesta, si a tanta gente le sirve ¿por qué a él no iba a servirle?

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y lo primero que pidieron fue una ronda de cerveza para cada uno, Charles miró a sus amigos y definitivamente eran el grupo más "raro" por así decir, de todo el bar, una chica linda que buscaba conversación a toda costa y se reía escandalosamente cada que Charles decía algo ingenioso o con sarcasmo, el tipo que bebía como si todo fuera agua sin dejar de fumar y miraba a todos como si fuera a buscar pelea, el chico que parecía estar totalmente incómodo ahí y que lucía intimidado no por la presencia de los hombres que lo miraban como si no perteneciera, sino por la presencia de ella, y luego, estaba él mismo, Charles, que unos años atrás estaría como pez en el agua divirtiéndose, pero ahora, parecía simplemente observar todo.

Pero estaba bien, porque ese grupo eran sus amigos y suponía que debía estar contento, y realmente lo estaba, y estaba agradecido a los tres por intentarlo tanto, que esté bien y que lo disfrute, que sea feliz, que vuelva a reír con sinceridad, que vuelva a ser él.

-Gracias por ésto -alzó su jarro sonriendo- en serio, gracias -su sonrisa se amplió cuando los tres imitaron su gesto y luego chocaron sus jarros para brindar. A medida que la noche iba avanzando y los tragos iban cambiando por unos más fuertes, Charles se iba comportando más suelto, más como el antiguo Charles que siempre salía de joda los fines de semana para quitarse el estrés. Después del bar, siguió el baile, bailaba como si no le importara nada, bailaba como si necesitara que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que se calme, pero eso no pasó, porque Raven estaba feliz de verlo disfrutar nuevamente y dejó que siguiera así.

Logan una vez que lo vió salir de la pista e ir hacia la barra nuevamente se levantó de la mesa que compartía con Hank y fue directo tras de él -Charles -llamó pero aparentemente no había sido oído- ¡Charles! -le gritó ésta vez más cerca mientras tocaba su hombro, Charles se volteó con las mejillas y los labios más rojos de lo normal, y los ojos vidriosos sonriendo.

-Hey -rió- ¿que pasa?

-Mira amigo, me alegra mucho que te diviertas, pero no crees que es un poco demasiada bebida?

-He aguantado más alcohol que ésto Logan, parece que no me reconoces -volvió a reír frunciendo el ceño.

-No... parece que tú no te reconoces.

-¿Te está molestando? -preguntó una voz gruesa que venía de detrás de Charles, éste abrió los ojos mostrándolos desorbitados al sentir un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, Logan levantó la vista de Charles hacia el tipo que ahora estaba con una mano sobre la barra y la otra aparentemente sobre la espalda de Charles.

-Yo que tú no buscaría problemas -le advirtió Logan, Charles se dio vuelta lentamente mientras se alejaba del hombre y lo miraba a la cara.

-Está bien -interrumpió Charles- puedo solo -miró a Logan -es mi cumpleaños, dejame disfrutar ¿si? Dijiste que... tenías que hacer trámites temprano ¿no? -esa era la invitación de Logan a irse y lo comprendió, aún contra su voluntad sacudió la cabeza y miró al tipo en un último aviso y caminó hacia la mesa dónde estaba Hank y dónde iba llegando Raven.

-Me voy -dijo juntando su campera- pero cuiden de Charles porque creo que se le pasaron los tragos.

-Yo les dije -reclamó Hank buscando a Charles con la mirada- no era muy buena idea.

-Ahora está con un tipo en la barra, pero no me da buena espina, Charles no...

-¡Ay por Dios! ¿que no se dan cuenta? Charles siempre hizo eso, él siempre se iba de fiesta y se ponía a coquetear con varias personas, ésto -señaló al aire- es lo que él siempre hacía y lo que nosotros buscamos estos tres años que vuelva a hacer, quizás no así, pero se está divirtiendo, déjenlo.

Ambos la observaron un momento antes de que Logan suspirara y saliera prácticamente sin despedirse, Hank quedó incómodo por estar a solas con Raven después de tanto tiempo, la observó prender un cigarrillo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Esos modales te enseñó el ruso? -Raven rodó los ojos.

-No necesito que ningún hombre me enseñe nada, mucho menos modales, pero si estás interesado, le pido que te enseñe a tí como tratar a una mujer -rió llevando una botella de cerveza a sus labios, él la miró sin decir nada, con un semblante neutro, luego se inclinó hacia la mesa, apoyando sus brazos en ella.

-¿Qué nos pasó? -susurró.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, no me refiero a nosotros como... como pareja, pero a nosotros en sí, Raven, como amigos, antes no éramos así, incluso antes de salir... dicen que las relaciones amorosas arruinan las amistades pero nunca creí que a tal punto, antes compartíamos buenos momentos, nos reíamos o cosas como ésas pero ahora solo nos hablamos si es necesario y siendo que siempre uno está atacando al otro todo el tiempo aunque no tenga necesidad, y admito que pongo parte en eso pero realmente no me gusta.

Raven tragó saliva y dió otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de responder, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-¿Relaciones amorosas? -rió- Hank, las amistades son eso, digo, yo amo a mis amigos, eso significa que sea una relación amorosa... o bueno, es lo que pienso -se encogió de hombros- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sé, realmente, creo que no estuvimos de acuerdo en muchas cosas desde el principio, digo, desde que nos conocimos, te quiero, todavía lo hago, te tengo mucho afecto, pero ni siquiera sé si como mejores amigos hubiéramos funcionado, porque podemos tener nuestras diferencias y todo lo que quieras, pero las cosas pasan por aceptación, y cariño, eso es lo menos que hacías conmigo.

-Lo sé-

-Y sigues cuestionando mis decisiones Hank, después de tanto tiempo, me seguis mirando de esa manera, en la que miras no solo a todos los que te rodean, sino a tí mismo -ésto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza o lástima quizás- me miras así porque decidí irme a estados unidos a retomar la vida que había dejado, mi propia vida, me miras así porque dije que para mí ser enfermera era suficiente, me miras así porque fumo y bebo como lo haría cualquier "chico", total para ellos está bien y para mí no ¿verdad?, y me miras así porque decidí superarte y encontré a alguien, o quizás porque lo conocí cuando debería estar buscando a Charles, que por cierto, si mal no recuerdo, era algo que tú no estabas haciendo porque decías que la policía se encargaría y porque debías hacer cosas -se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo, lo digo.

-Charles es mi amigo y lo adoro, al igual que ustedes, que no haya ido no cambia eso.

-Claro que no -dio otra calada al cigarrillo mirando la pista de baile.

-Y sí... -suspiró- lo siento, en la mayoría de las cosas que dijiste tienes razón, pero lo siento, yo... de verdad lo hago, quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, entiendo que ahora... tu corazón le pertenece a otro pero, podríamos dejar de comportarnos como idiotas y ser amigos, juro que lo haré mejor esta vez -Raven sonrió.

-No eres mala persona Hank, eres una increíble persona y jamás te negaría eso... -apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se la tendió a Hank- a mover ese cuerpo estirado -rió, él se la tomó y ella se puso de pie tirando de él hacia la pista.

 

Charles se removió entre las sábanas y volteó para chocar contra un cuerpo que yacía a su lado abrazándolo de la cintura, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se levantó sin cuidado de despertarlo, tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el baño a darse una ducha, debía procesar toda la información, debía primero, soportar el dolor de cabeza de una pésima resaca que hacía muchísimo tiempo no la sentía, luego, ordenar sus ideas y los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Mierda ¿y Raven? debía llamarla, aunque sabía muy bien que ella era bastante autosuficiente, igualmente le preocupaba, y luego, debería resolver ese asunto que tenía en su cama, tragó con angustia después de ducharse y lavarse los dientes, tomó el pomo de la puerta y suspiró hondo antes de abrir.

Estaba sentado todavía en la cama, todavía sin ropa pero cubierto con la sábana, y tenía un cuaderno en sus manos, ese era su cuaderno, ¿quién se creía que era para tocarlo sin permiso?

-No me dijiste que eras poeta -le dijo levantando la mirada para verlo a la cara, Charles suspiró caminando hacia la cama y se inclinó a quitarle el cuaderno de un tirón, lo miró a la cara, sus ojos eran muy azules y se podía distinguir bien el color, su cabello no era tan rojizo y tenía los labios más gruesos que los que él quería, no, ese tipo no era Erik.

-Necesito que te vayas -el tipo arrugó la frente y suspiró- tengo cosas que hacer y va a venir gente a casa.

-Está bien -asintió tomando la ropa que le entregaba Charles y comenzó a vestirse, Charles lo esperaba cerca de la puerta con el cuaderno en la mano y mirando hacia la sala -no es que esperaba un beso ni un saludo amoroso o que me pidieras que me quedara ni nada después de todo -terminó de ponerse la camisa y se acomodaba el pantalón, caminó hacia Charles una vez que se había arreglado.

-Me alegro que no haya malentendidos -le abrió la puerta de salida a la calle.

-Sí... sobre todo porque anoche me pedías a Erik -rió y Charles pareció ver un fantasma, aunque de hecho, había escuchado nombrar a uno, palideció y tragó saliva mirándolo.

-¿Lo... lo nombré?

-Sí, algo así, pero está bien, no fue mientras, fue después, y te entiendo, sé lo que es pasar por alguien así.

" _Oh Dios, por tu bien espero que no_ " pensó Charles, pero solo sonrió y asintió cerrando la puerta, luego, se recostó por ella y dio un largo y doloroso suspiro, apretó el cuaderno y lo llevó consigo hacia la cocina mientras se preparaba el desayuno, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien después de Erik, había pasado tanto tiempo... y se sentía tan culpable, no como si hubiera traicionado a Erik pero sí como si hubiera traicionado a sí mismo, a su amor hacia Erik... ¿Amor? ¿pensó en eso?

-Tanto tiempo y todavía no te olvido infeliz -habló mientras se sentaba y bebía un poco de jugo de naranja, rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

" _Te guardo tan profundo en mis adentros que creo que te has vuelto parte de mí,_

_Te he pensado tanto que creo que seguimos conviviendo a diario,_

_Te he memorizado tan bien que creo que te conozco mejor que a mí,_

_Sin embargo te he besado tan fuerte y el sabor se esfumó,_

_Sin embargo me has hecho reír tanto que ahora solo quedan lágrimas,_

_Sin embargo te he amado tanto, tanto, que todavía duele_ "

Miró su letra plasmada sobre el papel frunció los labios dando un manotazo a éste y arrojándolo al suelo, justo en el momento en que alguien tocaba el timbre, se friccionó la sien y caminó a abrir la puerta.

-Logan -saludó.

-Jesús, luces horrible -le saludó con una palmada en el hombro e ingresó a su casa -¿cómo terminaste la noche? Yo debí irme porque tenía cosas que terminar de hacer antes de volver, mi avión sale mañana aunque quizás adelante el vuelo...

-Wow... pensé que te quedarías a pasar el día conmigo al menos -caminó hacia la cocina de nuevo- al menos quédate para comer ¿sabes algo de Raven?

-Mmm no, pero eso quiere decir que no volvieron juntos ¿es lo que estoy pensando? -se recostó por el umbral de la cocina.

-No leo mentes Logan ¿cómo sabría qué es en lo que estás pensando? -empezó a sacar cosas de la heladera para cocinar- mejor pedimos comida, no tengo ánimos para cocinar, si no te molesta -Logan negó con la cabeza.

-En que te volviste con ese tipo que se metió en la conversación anoche, o con cualquier otra persona que no recuerdas su nombre.

-Sí recuerdo su nombre -respondió intentando hacer memoria- Era Sam -tiró un nombre al azar, hubiera dicho Erik, porque Erik era el primer nombre que siempre se le venía a la mente, pero no quería gastar su nombre en una mentira, menos en decir que se acostó con alguien llamado así.

-Claro -no estaba nada convencido pero discutir con él en ese estado de terquedad era imposible, Charles tomó el teléfono y le tendió a Logan.

-Pide tú lo que quieras, yo ya vengo -fue hacia el baño y abrió el botiquín, quitó un par de pastillas y las bebió como de costumbre, levantó la cabeza y se vio al espejo, recordó cuando hizo lo mismo unos años atrás cuando apenas despertaba en un lugar desconocido, solo que en aquel entonces estaba con menos ojeras y más barba, al igual que un cabello más largo, en aquel entonces no estaba tan hundido en sentimientos, en aquel entonces solo tenía dudas y desesperación pero incluso ahí, se sentía mejor de lo que lo hacía ahora, incluso ahí se reconocía más.

Se lavó la cara y volvió a la cocina, Logan estaba sentado en una silla de espaldas a la puerta mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Ya llamaste? ¿Qué pediste? Voy a decirle a Raven que venga, creo que ella se queda hasta mañana también, y si no le llamo se va a quejar de que no la quiero ver, aunque de hecho la llamo porque la quiero ver no para que no se queje -rió, pero cuando volteó vio a Logan mirándolo serio.

-¿Quién es Erik, Charles? -Charles tragó saliva.

-¿Quién qué?

-" _E.R.I.K.:_

>> _Esperanza perdida de un sueño soñado sin querer por un soñador con insomnio que se cura con tu presencia junto a la mía, con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, con tus besos contra los míos, con tu risa de despertador, con tus brazos de cobertor, con tu luz de señal, con tu amor de muestra de felicidad_.

>> _Risas que no suenan, en las tardes, noches, o mañanas vacías de tu presencia, vacías de alma, como el dueño de éstas letras, vacías de propósito pero sobre todo respuestas_.

>> _Inspiración que surge del dolor de un amor que se asumió luego de perdido, cuando ya nada valía decir "yo también te quiero", "espérame", "volveré a tí_ ".

>> _Karma que cargaré por el resto de mi vida, por no decir un adiós correspondiente, por no saber entenderme ni interpretarme a mí mismo, por seguir sin tí, sin nosotros, y aún así sin superarlo_."

Terminó de leer Logan el poema y levantó la vista hacia Charles, lo encontró con lo ojos cristalinos y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y llevó su mano derecha para limpiarla rápidamente.

-Es solo un poema, eso hago -su voz sonó más frágil de lo que esperaba- ni... ni siquiera está terminado.

-Claro que no lo está -dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa- te conozco hace tantos años Charles, y nunca antes había conocido a un Erik en tu vida, no hasta ahora, y sé que no vivo acá y todo el tema de la distancia, pero no estás con nadie hace cuanto? ¿tres años? porque el tipo con el que te acostate anoche claramente no cuenta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -sorbió por la nariz.

-A que estás llorando, porque leí un poema llamado ERIK, un poema que escribiste vos, Charles, creo que es hora de que digas lo que tienes guardado ¿quién es Erik?

-Ya te dije que-

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? -preguntó cansado y triste por su amigo, Charles tomó una silla y se sentó llevando ambas manos a la cara.

-Él es... -rompió en llanto y Logan se sorprendió- lo siento, pero él es el hombre del cual me enamoré -se limpió las lagrimas y levantó la mirada hacia Logan -y lo amo pero jamás se lo podré decir, nunca más, y lo extraño, lo extraño tanto.


	12. Chapter 12

-Ésto no es una buena idea -Erik negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? El trabajo de doctor lo puedes conseguir en cualquier lugar, te puedes mudar a dónde quieras y seguramente tendrás trabajo enseguida, la cosa es salir de éste antro Erik, en el que estás atrapado hace tanto tiempo, ¿en serio? ¿Alguien como tú atrapado acá? -la chica miró alrededor- bueno, es un lindo lugar, pero no hablo de tu casa, hablo del trabajo y el ambiente.

-Ángel, mira niña, en serio no puedo irme así como así no más, no es así de fácil, ojalá lo fuera, pero no -respondió seco y cansado, realmente no quería ser grosero pero ella estaba insistiendo en eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo, y él ya le había negado que haría eso tantas veces como le eran posibles como para seguir siendo no grosero.

-Sí, es así de fácil si, renuncias, te pagan lo necesario y te largas, no sé, te vas a Dublín, o a dónde sea que vive ese tipo del que estás enamorado -la morocha rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido mirándola.

Ángel era una chica que trabajaba junto a él donde él cocinaba, ella era mesera hace cinco años, pero no fue hasta hace unos tres años atrás que se empezaron a hablar, recién cuando ella lo encontró llorando encerrado en el baño, algo para nada típico de Erik, pero es que esa mañana había ido al trabajo apenas, aún contra su voluntad pero logró llegar, preparó algo y ya no lo pudo resistir y fingió salir a fumar, pero fue directo a los baños de afuera, donde pensó que nadie lo encontraría y lloró, como todos los días, pero es que la mañana anterior se había despertado en el sofá frente al fuego, solo y frío aunque el calor inundara la casa, se dispuso a ir a trabajar aún con dolor de cabeza pero pensó que autocompadecerse no ayudaría en nada, entonces se puso de pié y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, pero cuando salió del cuarto de baño, su mirada cayó en su cama, que seguía de la manera desordenada en la que la había dejado Charles y él la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Erik no pudo resistir caminar hasta allá y arrodillarse en el suelo a medida que miraba el lado del cual solía dormir Charles y se lo imaginaba ahí, acarició la sábana vacía y se recostó abrazando la almohada que todavía conservaba el olor del castaño.

Eso era demasiado para él, recordó sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que tiraba su cuello hacia atrás cuando reía, sus ojos, el color de sus labios, la primera vez que escuchó su voz ronca porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba, lo primero que le dijo, la primera vez que lo escuchó reír, y la última...

La primera vez que se animó a besarlo, fue como si algo en él se despertara en su interior, como si ese sentimiento de vacío que llevaba hacía tanto tiempo al fin encontraba respuesta, como si al fin, supiera lo que le faltaba.

Y cuando Erik le dijo que lo amaba, cuando le dijo que lo amaba y Charles... Charles no dijo nada, solo calló, y a Erik le dolió el corazón de una manera en la que jamás pensó posible, sintió ese nudo en la garganta y esa desesperación e impotencia de querer hacer algo, querer gritar y llorar e intentar cambiar las cosas para que no duela tanto ya, para no sentir más ese sufrimiento que lo abrazaba, pero nada cambió, porque él lo volvió a repetir, una y otra vez mientras besaba a Charles esa última noche, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban y los "perdóname" y "te amo" de Erik se mezclaban con los gemidos, sollozos y suspiros de Charles, y nada... ni una respuesta en palabras, pero él se intentaba convencer a sí mismo que esa noche, Charles le dijo que lo amaba de otra manera, sin hablar, al igual que al día siguiente cuando lo besó por la última vez y lo empujó para que se vaya, Erik se mentía a sí mismo de una manera descarada dicíendose: él también me ama, lo sé, volverá algún día, me perdonará y volverá al menos para saber de mí.

Pero uno no puede mentirse para siempre las 24 horas del día, y fue entonces en esa mañana cuando se quebró, cuando asumió que el empujón después del último beso de Charles no fue un "te amo" camuflado, sino un "adiós", esa noche cuando Erik le hizo el amor a Charles tampoco le dijo que lo amaba en esa manera, quizás fue más una venganza muy poco usual de su parte, pero venganza al fin porque ahora a él ya no le consolaba eso y solamente le dolía más de lo que le dolió en ese entonces.

Ahora se daba cuenta, Charles no lo amó nunca.

Charles creía que él era igual que Shaw, y quizás lo era, tuvo que hacer cosas horribles y no había denunciado para salvarse a sí mismo, pero si era por Charles... él podría ahora denunciar a Shaw, ya no tenía sentido nada.

Ese día se quedó dormido en esa cama, empapó la almohada que era de Charles con sus lágrimas y al día siguiente se despertó en la misma posición, no había comido nada en todo el día anterior y el hambre le estaba venciendo, se sentó mirando a la cama.

-Quizás deba cambiar las sábanas al fin -se dijo animándose a romper el silencio, pero no lo hizo, no era tan fuerte, o tan débil, depende el estado de ánimo con el cual lo miren, se puso de pié y fue a desayunar con puppy que tampoco había comido nada el día anterior, se cambió y fue al trabajo.

Realmente intentó hacerlo bien, pasar un puto y miserable día sin lamentarse la partida de Charles, pero no pudo y terminó encerrado llorando en el baño y ella lo encontró, lo encontró y caminó hacia él preguntándole que pasaba pero él solo se puso de pié y se lavó la cara.

-No es nada, nada que te importe -había dicho intentando secarse la cara con las toallas de papel del baño.

-Bueno, no, pero si nos dejas sin cocinero y con camioneros gritándome porque no les llevo su orden pronto si me importa ¿estarás bien?

-No, pero estaré mejor en el trabajo -se miró al espejo y suspiró saliendo rumbo a la cocina nuevamente.

Después de eso no hablaron mucho, pero ella de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo a lo cual él contestaba tan cortante como siempre, aunque con él tiempo ella entendió que Erik no era amable o simpático con nadie y que tampoco reía, no con nadie que ella conociera, pero fueron los pequeños detalles o cosas así dichas al azar que le hicieron saber que Erik amaba a alguien y que sí existía alguien que le hizo sonreír alguna vez. Lo veía cada vez que ella mencionaba alguna cosa y él se quedaba pensando como si recordara a alguien o alguna cosa dicha.

-No tengo mascotas por eso -dijo ella una vez después de que una anciana dejó el bar junto a un pequeño cachorro al cual le dió de comer todo el rato en la boca y lo puso sobre la mesa, Erik sacudió la cabeza con una mueca que probablemente sería una sonrisa- ¿tú si?

-Si, se llama puppy.

-¿Puppy? ¿Que raza es? ¿Un caniche? -rió.

-Es un gato -contestó a secas.

-¡¿Le pusiste nombre de perro a tu pobre gato?! -ella soltó una carcajada cubriéndose los labios.

-Yo no fui -fue la corta respuesta de Erik que dejó de picar la zanahoria y parpadeó un par de veces, ella paró de reír y lo observó.

Detalles así fueron los que le dieron a entender a Ángel que él estaba completamente enamorado de esa persona, pero otros detalles fueron los que la llevaron a la conclusión de que esa persona era un hombre.

-Quizás deberíamos festejar tu cumpleaños buscándote a alguien, o yendo a la ciudad, andas muy solo Erik, te regalaré un pastel como mínimo, para que lo compartas con tu gato al menos.

-Gracias, pero no quiero buscar a nadie, pero sí acepto el pastel.

-¿Nadie? Tengo amigas bellas, incluso me ofrecería yo misma pero no eres mi tipo y me caes bien, eso lo arruinaría.

-Sí, eso arruina todo, y sí, tampoco eres mi tipo, pero gracias supongo.

-¿Entonces aceptas a alguna amiga? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Rubias? ¿altas? ¿castañas? Dime y te busco -rió mientras acomodaba las mesas.

-Ningun tipo.

-A cualquier una que le digas que eres doctor caerá, siempre caen así, al menos mis amigas, no sé que fetiche tienen -siguió acomodando sillas.

-Que no quiero a ninguna mujer, Ángel, qué parte es la que no la entiendes?

-¿hombre? -bromeó y esperó un insulto de Erik, pero lo único que escuchó fue un quedo "tampoco" y luego volteó para verlo reflejar en su mirada lo que callaba "solo uno", y entonces lo entendió.

Pero jamás lo había mencionado de esa manera hasta ese entonces y la cara de Erik era de completo asombro ¿cómo era que ella sabía? ¿si ella sabía lo sabría alguien más? el problema de Erik no era que supieran que estaba enamorado de un hombre, no, eso no lo avergonzaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos que sepan que era Charles, eso jamás lo avergonzaría, pero su problema no era la vergüenza sino la desesperación de que Shaw se enterara de que Charles estuvo ahí, de que por medio de él podía llegar a Charles y eso, eso no se podía permitir, y justamente eso fue uno más de todos los motivos por los cuales nunca había hablado de Charles y de lo que sentía con nadie.

-¿Cómo dices? -volvió a hablar después del silencio de ella -¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Erik, por favor, hemos convivido por cinco años, venimos siendo amigos hace como unos tres años, bueno, tan amigos como me dejas serlo, pero amigos en fin, realmente pensaste que no me daría cuenta que estás tan enamorado de alguien? -Erik solo la miró- ¿y que ese alguien es un hombre? -él no respondió, solamente intentó pensar en algo que no sonara tan estúpido que decir, pero mientras él procesaba la información, ella volvió a hablar- realmente no estaba tan segura pero tu silencio me lo confirma ¿lo amabas mucho?

-Lo amo demasiado -respondió rápidamente.

-Oh, Erik, lo siento tanto -se agachó a su lado en el pasto y le puso una mano en el hombro pero él negó con la cabeza y se apartó poniéndose de pié.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Solo dime si estoy en lo correcto -suspiró ella resignada- ese tipo, al que amas, él te dejó?

-Sí -intentó que su voz no se quebrara con esa simple palabra de una sola sílaba pero fue imposible, el nudo en su garganta y el vacío en su pecho volvieron.

-¿Y no te quieres ir porque todavía lo esperas? -ésta vez la respuesta tardó en llegar, pero finalmente él terminó asintiendo, y es que en el fondo, tenía la esperanza, así como día a día dejaba una llave bajo una piedra antes de irse a trabajar con la idea de que Charles podría querer ir a verlo y no podía esperar afuera, al final de cuentas esa era su casa también, suya, la de ambos, y siempre lo sería.

Ángel pensó un momento antes de volver a preguntar - ¿él te amaba?

-No -fue la corta respuesta de Erik que miró a las nubes grises del cielo.

-Creo que lloverá ¿puedo entrar? -se puso de pié.

-Será mejor que te vayas Ángel...

-Entiendo... -miró hacia su auto, todas las veces que ella había ido a la casa de Erik a decirle alguna u otra cosa, él la recibía afuera, jamás la dejó entrar, ahora entendía que quizás él seguía temiendo borrar los rastros de su amor, un amor que según ella podría estar perdido para siempre, porque le bastó ver la cara de Erik al responder que él no lo amaba, nada podría arreglar eso, pero ella se preguntaba cómo es que alguien podría no corresponder un amor así, un amor que después de años seguía así de vivo, alguien que lo seguía esperando día a día, alguien que ni siquiera invitaba a nadie a su casa para no faltarle el respeto, alguien que seguía viviendo su miserable vida con tal de no perderle el rastro, con tal de esperarle, con tal de al menos volverlo a ver.

No, ese tipo debía amarlo de vuelta, o era un estúpido.

-Mira, Erik, no sabes si él no te ama ¿te lo dijo acaso? ¿te dijo "no te amo"? -Erik no respondió, solo arrugó la frente y ella continuó- Erik, yo no sé los motivos y sé que no me los vas a contar, pero creo fielmente que atascado aquí no solucionarás nada, quizás, quizás deberías ir tras él, quizás él está pasando por lo mismo ahora mismo, quizás también te ama, y se muere por decírtelo una vez más.

-Jamás me lo dijo -el corazón de ella se oprimió.

-Bueno... entonces quizás muere por hacerlo una primera vez.

-Ángel, en serio te agradezco -dijo con la voz entrecortada pero carraspeó para no sonar tan frágil- pero no harás que vaya tras él, no harás que me ilusione de nuevo porque creo que al fin he aceptado eso -un trueno interrumpió sus palabras.

-Solo quiero que mejores Erik, un tipo como vos no puede estar viviendo esta vida por alguien más, haz lo que tengas que hacer y ve tras él... o no vayas, pero sal de ese maldito trabajo y consigue uno mejor, sé que puedes, se que puedes conseguir también a otra persona, pero no me mires así que también se que no quieres -suspiró- creo que ya me voy, pero piensa en eso... ¿si? oh, y a ver si te vas afeitando que tu cara ya no tiene forma-levantó su mano en despedida y corrió hacia su auto.

Erik levantó la vista hacia el cielo y un relámpago lo encandiló, con un suspiro volteó hacia la entrada de su casa y cruzó el patio observando cuan largo estaba el pasto y que aspecto de abandonada tenía su casa, supuso que él se veía igual, con todo ese vello facial y la ropa tan desalineada. Recordó los días que trabajaba en el hospital, como se arreglaba todos los días antes de salir, porque "un cirujano no puede lucir como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima" diría su mamá.

Su mamá, extrañaba muchísimo a su mamá a diario, pero lo único que le consolaba era saber que algún día estaría con ella si es que era cierto eso de la vida en el más allá y la podría abrazar y decirle que le perdone por todo lo que hizo por ella. Si eso no era verdad, al menos sabía que ahora su sufrimiento se había terminado, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

Entró a su casa cargando a Puppy y lo dejó sobre el sofá y fue directo hacia la habitación, se quedó observando desde la puerta un largo rato todo el desorden tan ordenado de su habitación, las ropas de Charles que seguían exactamente donde las había dejado, las sábanas -aunque pareciese asqueroso, y de hecho lo era- que seguían sin cambiarse. Entró con paso lento pero decidido hacia la cama y de un tirón arrancó las sábanas y las arrojó al suelo, después las fundas, lo hacía todo con rapidez y bronca contenida, todo ese tiempo, todos esos años pensando en Charles de manera tierna, triste, dolorosa, pensando en que él quizás sí lo amó aunque sea por un mínimo momento, aunque sea cuando sonreía o lo observaba mientras él hablaba, que quizás si pensaba en él, quizás sí se preguntaba cómo estaría a diario, o al menos una vez al mes.

_**"...Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos, el que lo perdió todo, y el que lo tuvo todo..."** _

Corrió a juntar las sábanas del suelo al mismo tiempo en el que la lluvia empezaba a caer y hacía retumbar el techo de su casa, salió de la habitación y fue directo hacia la chimenea encendiendo el fuego y arrojando las telas hechas un bollo, una vez que el fuego empezó a consumirlas, Erik se arrepintió inmediatamente y quiso sacarlas pero ya era tarde y se terminó quemando un par de dedos en el intento, se sentó en el piso observando como las llamas consumían eso que tanto apreció durante esos años y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-¿No volverás jamás no? -hablaba solo en la compañía de Puppy que estaba en la cocina tomando leche, pero en realidad, le hablaba a Charles, le hablaba aún sabiendo que jamás lo iba a escuchar- Ni siquiera te tomarás la molestia de escribirme -rió secándose una lágrima por el hombro de su camisa- quizás estoy siendo egoísta, sé que sí, quizás realmente nunca fuiste feliz conmigo y si vamos al caso ¿qué esperaba yo? estabas con un completo desconocido en un lugar que nunca antes estuviste, pero Charles... nadie me conoce más que tú aunque no lo creas, nadie, nunca... ni lo harán jamás, quizás estoy pretendiendo que extrañes algo que siempre quisiste que termine, debería estar feliz porque estás de dónde jamás debiste haber salido, estás con tus amigos y familia, estas ahí... tan lejos de mí, pero a la vez estás tan presente acá -soltó un suspiro poniéndose de pié y volviendo a la habitación, empezó a juntar las ropas desordenadas por ahí, primero las suyas y las llevó directo al cesto de ropa sucia, luego se sentó en la cama y sintió el cuerpo de Puppy refregarse por sus piernas, bajó la mirada y le sonrió, el gato corrió a subirse en una silla en dónde yacía la última camisa usada de Charles y se acurrucó ahí de espaldas a la ventana.

Erik rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos seguir así Puppy, simplemente no podemos ¿también lo extrañas no? pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidarías, pero creo que como a mí, él fue la única persona que te hizo sentir querido, aunque no fuera verdad -se tiró hacia atrás en la cama sin sábana, debía hacer algo con su vida, debía... debía salir de ahí.

El día siguiente, a diferencia de la tarde - noche anterior, había un sol increíble, lo primero que Erik hizo fue preparar su desayuno y el de Puppy, luego, empezó todo lo difícil, limpió la casa hasta el techo, la habitación dejó para lo último, las ropas de Charles las ordenó todas en una esquina de su placard, las suyas las dobló y las puso en una maleta grande y cambió las sábanas más como ritual que para usarlas, porque realmente no tenía planes de volver a dormir ahí, Puppy lo seguía a todos lados extrañado quizás de que hubiera tanto movimiento en la casa cuando generalmente todo parecía muerto ahí.

La cara de Erik de concentración no cambió ni una vez, todo el tiempo se mantuvo pensando que debía hacer y las palabras de Ángel retumbando en sus oídos " haz lo que tengas que hacer y ve tras él... o no vayas, pero sal de ese maldito trabajo y consigue uno mejor, sé que puedes" "si te quedas acá nada cambiará", salió directo hacia dónde guardaba sus herramientas y tomó la cortadora de césped. Cuatro horas más tarde su casa finalmente parecía algo decente. Entró y fue directo a ducharse, no se dió cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente pero sin ninguna lágrima sino hasta que se paró frente al espejo, quizás ya no le quedaban más.

Ángel tenía razón, su aspecto era horrible, empezó con la tijera y luego la afeitadora, se puso una ropa decente y dejó comida a puppy sobre la mesa, se subió a la camioneta y manejó hasta la ciudad, primero al banco, sacó todo el dinero que tenía disponible, luego volvió al bar en dónde trabajaba y anunció que no trabajaría más.

-¿Y así me lo dices? -gritó el dueño del lugar, Erik suspiró.

-Ni siquiera es como si estuviera en blanco y me harías la liquidación de lo que me debes, pero vos y yo sabemos que me debes unos meses así que los necesito ahora Jason, no estoy de humor para discutir -el tipo lo miró de arriba abajo y entró a otra habitación empujando la puerta y dejando que se azotara sola, Erik mientras tanto observó el lugar en el que trabajaba hacía tanto tiempo y que realmente siempre odió pero le daba para vivir, se sintió un idiota por no haberse ido del país una vez que Shaw lo había amenazado, Shaw, ese era otro tema que debía resolver.

-¡Erik! -se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba- no puedo creer que me haz hecho caso -Ángel corrió a abrazarlo y él solo se quedó estático sin responder a la muestra de afecto.

-Algo así -dijo cuando ella por fin se separó- creo que me iluminaste o algo...

-¿Irás por él?

-Se llama Charles -susurró sintiendo el nombre de la persona que amaba.

-Oh... -ella pareció realmente sorprendida al finalmente tener un nombre con el cual asociar el amor tan arraigado de Erik, ella podía casi jurar que él no había estado con nadie más después de Charles. Y no se equivocaba, Erik jamás había vuelto a tocar a nadie, ni siquiera a querer hacerlo, un par de noches se había emborrachado en un bar pero había alejado a todos y cada uno de los que se le acercaban porque no quería las manos de nadie que no fuera Charles alrededor de su cuello, ningunas piernas que no fueran las suyas que lo abrazaran por la cintura, ningunos labios que no tuvieran su sabor que lo besaran, él solo quería y necesitaba a Charles.

-Entonces, irás por Charles al fin? -Ella sonreía.

-No... no lo sé, quizás iré por mí... quizás ... -sacudió la cabeza- no tengo idea, pero me iré -ella corrió hacia la barra y sacó un block en dónde anotaba los pedidos y anotó un número, se lo tendió y él lo observó- es por si a dónde vas hay unas cosas llamadas celulares o teléfonos fijos -bromeó- si quieres puedes llamarme, me gustaría saber que fue de tí, que uno de los dos salió de aquí y más que nada saber si lo encontraste -rió, él solo asintió -te ves mucho más presentable así -señaló su rostro.

Cuando Erik obtuvo lo que Jason le debía, subió a su camioneta para no volver, fue a su casa y subió las cosas que llevaría consigo y dió una última mirada a la casa, todo estaba en orden, todo estaba tan silencio, tomó a Puppy en sus brazos acariciando su pelaje negro.

-Lo sé -suspiró-acá tengo todo lo que me queda de él, y lo amo, acá posiblemente es el único lugar en donde lo sienta cerca de nuevo, pero no puedo vivir con un fantasma Puppy -susurró- no puedo, acá no está él, está su fantasma, su recuerdo por todos lados y cada esquina, pero eso me hace inmensamente triste, porque dónde lo veo, ya no está su presencia, en la cama en la que él dormía ya no está su aroma Puppy, en mis brazos ya no está nada de él, ya no queda más que su recuerdo, y ese recuerdo lo llevaré a dónde vaya -suspiró por milésima vez y cerró la puerta con llave, dejó a Puppy en el asiento del acompañante y se subió y encendió el motor.

Dublín era su nuevo objetivo, y una vez que llegó allí, exhausto, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, un hotel en el cuál lo acepten junto a Puppy, eso quiso decir un hotel en muy feas condiciones, desde el cual llamó al aeropuerto para pedir un vuelo al día siguiente por la noche, dónde estaba más vacío y le daba tiempo, la mayoría de la gente prefería viajar de día, pero eso le daba más tiempo para hacer algunas cosas al otro día, y lo primero que hizo fue comprarle un cajoncito de viaje para cuando vaya en el avión, después se compró un celular, seguramente lo necesitaría en algún momento, paró frente a un semáforo yendo de camino al hotel para ir a buscar sus maletas cuando vió un teléfono público y la idea rozó su mente.

Debía hacerlo, sin Charles no tenía nada que perder, estacionó en la media cuadra y bajó corriendo hacia el teléfono, rogó por tener monedas y tuvo suerte, marcó el número y esperó.

Listo, ya estaba hecho, se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras aguardaba la llamada para abordar el avión. Su pecho latía con nerviosismo e intensidad, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, Erik odiaba las aviones, pero no era eso solamente la causa de sus nervios, era el destino de su viaje y el miedo de que todo fuera en vano.

Se acordó del rostro de Charles siendo silencioso después que él le dijo que lo amaba, recordó como Charles dejó de responder a sus besos esa última vez que hicieron el amor cuando él le susurró "te amo como no pensé que fuera posible, te rogaré perdón hasta que ya no pueda hablar o besarte o tocarte, te amo tanto", y Charles solo se quedó mirando al techo serio mientras las lágrimas de Erik le mojaban sus mejillas.

Pero no importaba si Charles no le amaba, no al menos hasta que se lo diga de frente, con palabras y no con silencios, porque si Charles solo quería estar con él por deseo... bueno, él podría tener amor suficiente por ambos ¿no?

Pero entonces? qué pasaría cuando Charles, si es que lo aceptaba de vuelta aunque fuera solo por eso, que pasaría cuando encontrara a quién realmente amar? tanto como Erik lo amara a él? podría soportarlo?

- _Señores pasajeros del vuelo número 154 rumbo a Londres, por favor abordar el avión_ -se escuchó la voz de una mujer por el parlante, eso era todo.

 

" **. _..-hay quienes se conforman con poco vivir, otros necesitan de más para no morir, y a mí me basta amarte para saberme inmortal-..._** "

 


	13. Chapter 13

_**"Lo cierto es, mi jodido amor, que mi futuro te sigue desvistiendo a dos manos, que dejo la ventana abierta para que olvides los portazos...** _

_**... pero salta, bendita tristeza, salta, que no quiero que se te quemen las manos tocándome, que te duela la piel bajo las mías, que no soporto la idea de verte morir de pena después de volver a hacernos en el amor, para después ser ceniza, que tengo el pecho desinflado y pronto no cabrás -y a estas manos les falta cobardía para rechazarte-."** _

 

Erik empujó con cuidado el cuerpo de Charles sobre la cama y éste cayó como un peso muerto en ella, las gotas de agua de la lluvia que escurrían del cuerpo de Erik caían sobre el suyo sin mayor problema, él no se molestaba en quitarlas, porque Erik ya lo había mojado bastante cuando rodeó su cuerpo con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él pegándolo totalmente a sí y besándolo con pasión, y ternura, Charles sentía desprecio en ese momento por Erik, pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia y sus manos rodearon el cuello del mayor y lo atrajeron hacia él uniendo sus labios.

Erik sonrió durante ese beso, sintió la lengua desesperada de Charles acariciar la suya, abrió sus ojos para verlos y comprobar que era real, lo era, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus lagrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que cubrían su cuerpo, estaba llorando, jamás había llorado mientras hacía el amor, pero es que jamás había hecho el amor.

Él necesitaba decirle, necesitaba que Charles lo escuchara, que le quisiera, que comprendiera su situación y que lo perdonara, que lo quisiera, ni siquiera pedía que lo amara, solo que lo quisiera, que hiciera el amor con él, que viera y sintiera que eso, a otra persona Erik jamás le podría dar, porque era suyo, entera y completamente suyo.

-Perdóname -besó su pecho ya descubierto bajando hasta su estómago, otra lágrima cayó sobre la piel de Charles, la voz de Erik salía entrecortada con cada palabra, sintió desesperación ante el silencio de Charles y se dejó caer, todo su cuerpo encima del más pequeño y lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo el miembro de Charles en su vientre, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste llorando más fuerte, sintió su cuerpo temblar de desesperación, Charles parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, porque no le contestaba ni con un insulto, Erik no quiso seguir haciendo eso, quería hacerle el amor a Charles, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que jamás le haría daño, pero no quería estar con un Charles así, el que primero respondió a su beso y a sus abrazos y caricias sin decir nada, pero que después se quedó inmóvil.

Empezó a sollozar sobre su pecho desnudo todavía abrazado a su cintura, temblando no por el frío que su cuerpo había absorbido por la lluvia sino que por el llanto que era cada vez más fuerte.

-Y-yo te amo, Charles -con cada respiración su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos- te a-amo tanto aunque no me cr-e-eas -apoyó sus labios sobre la piel del pecho de Charles mojándola más con sus lágrimas calientes a diferencia de las gotas de la lluvia que lo había empapado- haría lo que fuera por que me entiendas...

Una mano de Charles viajó hacia su cabello y lo quitó de la cara haciendo que Erik reaccione y lo mire, sus miradas se encontraron en algo que ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar.

¿Estaba Erik siendo sincero? Pensó Charles, ¿le decía realmente la verdad? ¿Realmente lo amaba? ¿Que carajo era ese sentimiento mezclado con rabia y horror en su propio pecho?

¿Charles era capaz de amarlo después de todo? ¿Qué transmitían sus ojos azules rojizos por las lágrimas cuando lo miraban de esa manera? ¿Qué significaba que le estuviera pasando el pulgar por las lágrimas? ¿Charles de verdad no sentía nada por él, de verdad no le creía?

-No sé que hacer para que me perdones no habértelo dicho -tragó saliva sintiendo que apenas pasaba el nudo de su garganta, pero nada se comparaba a la helada y silenciosa mirada de Charles- pero te amo, y haría lo que fuera por probarlo -Charles se inclinó solo un poco hacia adelante, dándole a entender el inicio de un beso, como tantas veces antes habían estado así en esa posición después de hacer el amor, Charles solo se inclinaba un poquito hacia adelante y Erik hacía el resto, o viceversa.

El cuerpo de Erik se enfrió solo con ese gesto, un gesto tan simple, quiso sonreír, pero no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba demasiado cansado, cansado de todo, de llorar, de implorar, de mentir, de sentir ese peso sobre sus hombros y de sentir el rechazo en los ojos de Charles. Se acercó más al rostro de Charles con cansancio y uniendo sus labios con los de Charles que le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y penetró entre sus labios con su lengua al mismo tiempo que rodeaba las caderas de Erik con sus piernas.

Erik tomó gran cantidad de aire durante el beso, llenándose los pulmones y lo expulsó con calma acariciando las piernas de Charles por lo que sería la última vez, abrió los ojos para disfrutar del rostro de Charles y éste estaba completamente rojo y mojado en lágrimas que ya no se distinguían de quiénes eran, dejó de besar sus labios para pasar a sus ojos con la mayor dulzura que le era otorgada y luego sus mejillas y su cuello, lo besó con desesperación y ganas mientras Charles se removía debajo suyo y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos, de los de ambos.

-Eres... eres todo para mí -le confesó Erik rozando sus miembros y Charles como toda respuesta ahogó un jadeo, Erik volvió a hacer lo mismo y se posicionó en su entrada que ya estaba lista, miró a Charles a los ojos esperando al menos una palabra, pero éste desvió la mirada al techo y cerró los ojos, Erik entró en él agradeciendo el trabajo del lubricante, físicamente, porque mentalmente solo se maldecía a sí mismo por estar perdiendo a Charles, como todo, siempre lo perdía, una y otra vez hacía mal las cosas.

-Aahh -soltó Charles una vez que estuvo completamente dentro suyo y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como quien realmente no quiere dejar ir a algo, quién diría que era él el que se estaba yendo. Erik siguió besando todo de él que alcanzaba, cuando sus labios se encontraban, Charles respondía el beso de la misma manera, con el mismo anhelo que Erik, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, Erik tomó el miembro de Cherles con una mano.

-Te amo, Charles, perdóname -susurraba agitado en su oído, Charles le oía, claro que lo hacía, pero no podía contestar porque Erik estaba empujando cada vez más adentro de sí y tocando su punto de éxtasis, y ahora también masajeando su erección y todo lo que podía salir de sus labios eran jadeos, pero tampoco es como que si pudiera le contestaría, hasta su mente estaba muda- podemos arreglarlo... y-yo -soltó un jade callando sus pensamientos- perdóname -lloriqueó un poco.

-Aahh Erik -gritó Charles a punto de venirse, no pudo callarlo, fue más fuerte que él -Erk... -lo repetía como un mantra, ahora que su nombre había escapado de sus labios no podía callarlo -Erik lo miró a la cara sin dejar de moverse, sin poder evitar que más lagrimas salgan de sus ojos y golpeen contra el rostro ajeno.

Charles se corrió llorando su nombre y lo único que Erik pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, Charles se dejó abrazar, como quien necesita contención, como si no quisiera que Erik se rindiera con él... que egoísta sonaría eso ahora en sus oídos.

-Lo siento -lloró Erik despertando en un habitación algo oscura pero sin la tranquilidad que hace unos cuantos años le daba su hogar, se pasó las manos por la cara y verificó que sí, estuvo llorando dormido, se sentó en la cama, el ruido de la calle se escuchaba insoportable, quizás debía buscar otro lugar, o tal vez solo acostumbrarse, ya llevaba dos semanas ahí...

\---

Al otro lado de Londres, en otra habitación solitaria, mas o menos al mismo tiempo se despertaba alguien con casi el mismo sueño.

Charles se abrazó a sus piernas, Erik... lo necesitaba tanto, se pasó las manos por la cara y se levantó, cansado de autocompadecerse y encendió la lámpara de su mesa.

_**"Y me fuí, sin más, esperando que me detengas; y te rompí el corazón por venganza de haberte amado tanto; y es tan hijo de puta el destino cuando quiere que mi plan resultó perfecto,** _

_**Nos perdimos el rastro y ahora tengo el recuerdo de tu voz en mi mente; no seguiré adelante, no puedo, porque desde que te dejé, solo camino hacia atrás; porque fuiste mi futuro... Mi historia, pero como toda historia, es pasado.** _

_**No he vuelto a imaginarte dormido por cobarde; no pienso volver a pensarte a partir de hoy y mierda que estoy mintiendo, porque te extraño como si fueras un pulmón, algo esencial;** _

_**Y te he amado, mierda que lo hice, y me amaste; y recién ahora te creo, ahora que estás lejos y no volveré a sentir tus labios...** _

_**Podría haber hecho mi vida a tu alrededor, podría haberte escuchado y culpado; pero solamente te culpé.** _

_**Podría haberlo intentado.** _

_**Te podría haber amado.** _

_**Como te amo, incluso más."** _

 

Miró el papel escrito, su cuaderno estaba casi completo, había mandado unas cuantas cosas incompletas y habían tenido buena recepción, quizás... debería terminarlo, ya tenía completo como para un libro, miró la ventana y ya se notaba el sol, se puso de pié limpiándose unas lágrimas que no había notado que las tenía y caminó a la ducha, había tomado una decisión.

\---

-¡Raven! -Logan la llamó corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, sin importarle estar gritando y que la gente se quejara porque chocó a más de uno, la rubia suspiró sonriéndole tranquilamente al chico que estaba empujando hacia una habitación y cerró la puerta señalando una camilla.

-Veamos tu vendaje ¿si? -preguntó con tono amable y el chico se quitó la camisa con dificultad y ella le ayudó sin cambiar su semblante de molestia por escuchar la voz de Logan gritando en su trabajo, ella jamás iba a molestarlo en su trabajo, aunque ahora lo estaba pensando seriamente, rogaba que alguien de seguridad le tomara del brazo y lo llevara de arrastro hacia afuera, pero no fue así, porque cuando estaba por quitar el vendaje del chico la puerta se abrió, ella suspiró.

-¿Que no me oyes? ¿O te haces la sorda?

-Logan, estoy en mi trabajo ¿podrías no...?

-Es importante, Raven -ella miró al chico que la veía con incomodidad y molestia y le trató de sonreír para calmarlo, como si eso fuera a ayudar que él se sintiera menos molesto.

-¿Que no estabas en Canadá la última vez que supe de ti? -ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado para verlo de reojos y él caminó hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Que no tenías el cabello lacio la última vez que te vi? -preguntó Logan cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja al verla fruncir los labios con molestia, miró al chico que estaba en la camilla frente a ellos y frunció el ceño- hey -saludó asintiendo -¿te conozco? me recuerdas a alguien...

-Eso debe ser porque -quiso contestar Raven pero fue interrumpida por una mano de Logan que se alzó en el aire.

-No me interesa, no vine a hablar de tus pacientes -sacudió la cabeza dándole la espalda al muchacho- necesitamos hablar de Charles-ésta vez fue ella quién lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasó con Charles? -preguntó alarmada y con el rostro un poco pálido, la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo grave a Charles, de nuevo, y de que ella se enterara de esa manera heló su cuerpo, pero la presencia de Logan ahí hizo que su duda siguiera siendo eso, una duda, porque lo más probable era que si algo le pasaba o le había pasado a Charles, Logan no iría a avisarle al trabajo, estaría donde sea que estaba Charles, y le llamaría gritando por teléfono. Él negó con la cabeza porque había asumido que por la mente de la enfermera habían pasado todo tipos de cosa.

-Relájate, es... feo pero no es nada... tan grave como lo hice parecer.

-¿Él está bien? ¿le ha pasado algo? -se olvidó totalmente de la compostura que debía mantener delante de su paciente, y de hecho, se olvidó de el pobre chico.

-No, Raven, ahora está en su casa, probablemente escribiendo algo o lo que sea -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Raven le dió un golpe para nada suave en el hombro -lo merezco -aceptó él- pero en serio debemos hablar, te escribí y te llamé y no me respondiste.

-Te dije "sí, ven, _avísame_ " -remarcó la última palabra- no dije "ven a mi trabajo gritando sin avisar" ¿puede esperar a que termine de curar a éste chico? -ambos lo miraron, el joven solo los miraba alzando las cejas bastante molesto por todo lo que tuvo que escuchar y ver, Logan soltó un largo suspiro, todavía pensando en que ese chico le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, y luego asintió.

-Sí, también vino Hank -ella abrió grande los ojos- nos necesitará a los tres, así que los tres debemos hablar, además dijo que tiene unos asuntos por acá con su trabajo y no sé que mierda -se encogió de hombros- anda por ahí, probablemente intentando seguirme el paso, llegó conmigo pero se quedó en la recepción... oye, te espero en la cafetería, si viene dile que estoy ahí, le escribiré -ella asintió masajeándose la sien mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta y desaparecía.

-Lo siento -susurró una vez que se quedaron solos -es un viejo amigo, y... realmente creo que es importante -el chico rodó los ojos aprovechando que ella no le veía, lo único que quería era que lo atendieran e irse- veamos eso...

-Si serías tan amable -dijo con sarcasmo mirando sus costillas vendadas, todavía le dolía. Justo cuando ella estaba por posar sus manos en la venda de él, la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento, permiso -era la voz de Hank- Oh... Raven, lo siento -se disculpó una vez que ella volteó un poco para verlo con una ceja alzada- perdón, pregunté en recepción y me dijeron que estabas acá y que golpee, perdí a Logan -hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella rió.

-Tranquilo, ya me gruñó y se fue a la cafetería, termino aquí y voy ¿si? -el castaño asintió sonriendo y caminando un poco más hacia ella pero alguien más llamó su atención y su sonrisa se desvaneció y un semblante de sorpresa se presentó.

-Alex... -susurró Hank viéndolo como si viera un fantasma. El rubio apretó los labios y si las miradas fueran golpes, seguramente Hank estaría tirado al suelo de un puñetazo.

-¿Se conocen? -Raven alzó una ceja divertida de verlos mirarse de esa forma, ella conocía bien a Hank, pero jamás lo había visto así.

-Emm... sí...

-De la escuela -habló por fin el rubio con voz grave, una voz que Hank llevaba años sin escuchar. El castaño se puso nervioso y quiso decir algo pero bajó la mirada hacia el vendaje de Alex y frunció el ceño- una pelea -contestó el rubio sin necesidad alguna de que Hank preguntara, el castaño asintió.

-Entonces... ¿se van a seguir mirando mal o puedo curarte ya? -preguntó Raven recibiendo una mirada divertida de Alex y una evasiva de Hank, tomó eso como un asentimiento para cambiar la venda y empezó a desenvolver las costillas del chico- ew ¿quién te envolvió Alex? está todo anudado...

-Mi hermano -contestó serio mientras seguía mirando a Hank, que para evitar sus ojos veía a Raven.

-Pues que suerte que ya está casi sana -siguió ella mirando la herida y tomando un líquido para ponerle -arderá bastante ahora, pero eres macho pecho peludo y fingirás que no, porque sino, Hank se reirá, yo no porque yo estoy acostumbrada -Hank tragó saliva viendo como Raven vertía un poco del líquido rojo sobre la lastimadura de Alex y éste solo apretaba la mandíbula -muy bien -le puso una pequeña venda con gasa y le palmeó el hombro -estás libre, no se te infectara más, solo dejala respirar y si se infecta, que no creo, vuelves -luego miró a Hank- me lavo las manos y vamos -él asintió y ella caminó rápidamente hacia el baño cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

-Entonces... -habló Alex captando la atención y la mirada de Hank que estaba en la puerta del baño, tomó su remera y siguió- ¿salen? ¿son novios? -Hank palideció. Más todavía- pregunto porque bueno... la última vez que te vi actuar así frente a alguien era porque se acostaban -rió de lado.

-E-ella es... n-no... somos amigos, salimos un tiempo, sí, pero-

-Oh -se puso la remera haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¿entonces era por mí la incomodidad? -sonrió de lado mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

 

\---

**"Camino por una ciudad que ya no me habita...**

_**...juraría que todo está cambiado. Juraría que antes aquí había mar. O cielo."** _

 

Charles estaba saliendo de la editora, caminó lentamente pensando en que probablemente acababa de tomar una decisión fundamental en su vida, y que aparentemente, según su editor, le iría bien.

Pero no se sentía así, se sentía... normal. Cada vez que tomaba una decisión "importante" su cuerpo y su mente, le decían que algo estaba pasando, y automáticamente su memoria le remontaba a la primera vez que hizo el amor con Erik, a la vez que nombró a Puppy, a la vez que se fué de irlanda...

Esas veces, su cuerpo se había sentido diferente, sus manos habían temblado, se había llenado de éxtasis o de dolor, se sentía diferente, sentía que eso, eso mismo era vivir, de una manera dolorosa como alejarte del amor de tu vida sin haberle dicho te amo, o hermosamente feliz y corriente como nombrar a un gato.

Pero Charles, a las 8:47 a.m. de Londres de esa mañana fresca de Lunes, estaba entrando a un café, y su cuerpo se sentía totalmente igual, quizás un poco hambriento porque se había saltado el desayuno. Entró caminando hacia la izquierda del local y eligió una mesa solitaria en un rincón, pidió un café, para despertar mejor y quizás, caer en la realidad, de que estaba por publicar su libro, al fin.

Habían pasado tres semanas de que le había dicho a Logan lo de Erik, Logan no había hecho muchas preguntas, pero Charles supuso que dedujo bastante con sus llantos y sus incoherencias sobre cuánto extrañaba a Erik, sobre como jamás iba a volverlo a ver y sobre que todavía lo culpaba, pero que aún así, lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie.

Miró alrededor, antes amaba tanto esa ciudad, Londres, era hermosa, sin embargo ahora... todo le parecía sin sentido, simple, carente de belleza y motivo. Cuando había pasado tanto tiempo en la casa de Erik, cada día se sentía desesperado, pero cada día era algo nuevo, cada día tenía la emoción de que cierta hora llegara para verlo de nuevo...

Cuando era un niño, así se consideraba ahora, desde ésta perspectiva, a su yo más joven cuando se mudó a Londres, todo le parecía perfecto, el movimiento, la gente, era todo tan activo y feliz, sin embargo ahora... quería huír, necesitaba un hogar.

_**"...cuando nos perdemos a nosotros mismos, cuesta tanto sentirse a salvo...** _

**_...La relación de un emigrante voluntario y su ciudad de origen, es como una pareja que creció junta, y quiso amarse toda la vida para abandonarse después: los residuos de un amor que se presenta eterno y de una ruptura que se declaró inevitable..._ **

**_...Ni todos los lugares de los que uno se va se pausan, ni todas las personas que uno abandona se quedan..."_ **

Pero no, Londres no había cambiado nada en realidad, lo que había cambiado era la forma de Charles de ver el mundo, a las personas, a la realidad. Los que habían cambiado eran sus ojos, el que había cambiado era él... y necesitaba encontrar su hogar, quería, por milésima vez en el mes, por primera vez en el día, salir corriendo y gritar arrancándose el cabello.

En vez de eso, tomó su celular al mismo tiempo que daba un trago a su café y escribió a Logan.

"Publicaré mi libro, está completo, he hablado con el editor, tenemos fecha.".

 

\---

_**"Uno es preso de todo lo que ha amado porque el amor es una condena de cadena perpetua en una cárcel sin rejas"** _

Erik se miró al espejo intentando anudar su corbata, hacía tanto que no se ponía una, Puppy se envolvió por sus piernas levantando la cola.

-No... ahora no, me llenarás de pelos -habló Erik moviendo las piernas y luego suspiró, eso era lo mejor que le quedaría el nudo, se miró el cabello... estaba decente, hacía ya una semana que había decidido que necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, la plata que tenía era suficiente para un tiempo, pero necesitaba conseguir trabajo.

También necesitaba saber si Charles estaba ahí.

-Lo único que necesito es mirar la guía telefónica -susurró por millonésima vez desde que estuvo instalado en Londres. Pero como todas las veces anteriores, desvió la mirada y evitó caer en eso, no, no podía buscar a Charles así, él quería demostrarle que las cosas podían ser mejor, él quería que Charles al menos... al menos notara la diferencia, y si tan solo... tan solo hubiera vuelto, le vería destruido en su casa, probablemente llorando en el sofá.

Pero Charles no había vuelto, era él quien lo tenía que ir a buscar para, probablemente según Erik, confirmar que Charles no lo amaba y así poder seguir odiándose por las decisiones de su vida.

Necesitaba estar bien, necesitaba un trabajo, necesitaba estar decente, Charles debía verlo mejor... por él, que sepa que Erik había hecho eso por él, no buscaba reconocimiento y recompensa, buscaba al menos, empatía.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su pequeño departamento y tomó las llaves con una maleta y su celular y salió.

\---

Logan estaba a la mitad de su sándwich cuando alguien se paró delante suyo haciéndole suficiente sombra como para que él levantara la cabeza, un tipo de ropa negra y anteojos oscuros estaba parado con un café en la mano señalándole con una sonrisa divertida. Logan quiso escupir el sándwich.

-Hey... ¿Logan verdad? -sonrió, Logan tragó y suspiró.

-Hey... -respondió- tú eres... ¿el piloto/hacker/y Dios sabe que mierda más? -Scott sonrió.

-Nunca supe en qué trabajas tú -genial, al parecer tenía ganas de conversar.

-Ni yo.

Scott sonrió- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿está alguien enfermo? ¿estás tú enfermo? -Logan dio un trago a su jugo intentando recordar en qué maldito momento le dió tanta confianza- ¿o solo vienes a ver a Raven?

-Bueno... diste en el clavo -alzó una ceja y Scott se quitó las gafas, al fin, Logan no sabía como es que veía ahí dentro con esas cosas, pero al rato se maldijo porque no recordaba que sus ojos eran tan brillantes, la sonrisa de Scott se acentuó- ¿y tú? ¿también? ¿se siguen viendo?

-¿Yo? Bueno, la veo de vez en cuando, es una chica amable -Logan bufó, lo que irónicamente hizo gracia a Scott- pero he venido por mi hermano, justamente ella le está atendiendo ahora creo -miró su reloj- uy, creo que ya se desocupó, o debería... debo irme, fue bueno verte -le dió un golpe en el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? se preguntó Logan volteando a verlo, el chico era demasiado lindo para su agrado, tenía esa pinta de chico bueno que le agrada a todo el mundo, por eso le molestaba de una manera increíble su presencia, lo que era raro porque Charles era su mejor amigo y era así "solo que no tan lindo" dijo su subconsciente. Luego, recordó que el chico, quizás podría ser de ayuda para lo que él tenía en mente que hicieran Raven, Hank y el mismo Logan.

"Definitivamente tendré que pedirle a Raven su ayuda" pensó... o quizás solo quería verlo de nuevo...

Minutos después, llegó Raven con un muy extremadamente sonrojado Hank, Dios sabe que le había pasado, pero a Logan le importaba una mierda, así que empezó a hablar, tranquilamente explicándole.

-Ya diganlo, estás dando vueltas -le pidió Raven con un tono increíblemente amable que ninguno de sus amigos se esperaba.

-Wow... el abogado ese sí que te pone dulce -bromeó Logan y recibió una patada de la rubia por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué les hace creer que todo el humor de nosotras las mujeres tiene que ver con un hombre?

-¿Quieres que diga que Azazel te hace infeliz entonces? -Hank se dijo mentalmente que ir por ese camino no era buena idea, porque el discurso que Raven le había dado en el día del cumpleaños de Charles, le había abierto los ojos de muchas maneras, y lo agradecía, pero no quería escucharlo en ese momento.

-Logan -interrumpió ganándose la atención de ambos que dejaron de mirarse como dos asesinos compitiendo y posaron su mirada en él, la de ella más relajada, la del hombre, bueno, igual a la de siempre- ¿podrías decirnos? Porque sí, he venido a Estados Unidos por asuntos personales, pero he venido al hospital gracias a tí...

-Charles está enamorado, perdidamente enamorado-

-¡Oh Dios, ya era hora! -sonrió Raven, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión seria de Logan- lo siento, continúa.

-Me lo dijo, hace casi un mes, luego de su cumpleaños, está tan enamorado -sacudió la cabeza triste- lo descubrí por un poema suyo que leí casi sin querer... Se llama Erik, no me dijo su apellido, no me dijo mucho, pero sé, estoy totalmente seguro que es el tipo que lo secuestró y lo tuvo todo ese tiempo con él en Irlanda... -se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos suspirando- ni siquiera ese debe ser su verdadero nombre, pero debemos ayudar a Charles, y debemos encontrar a ese tipo entre todos -miró a Raven que tenía un semblante de asombro y desesperación, mezclado con incertidumbre total- probablemente necesitemos mucha ayuda extra, pero debemos encontrar a ese malnacido de "Erik", y juro que lo mataré, y principalmente, debemos hacer que Charles se olvide de él para siempre.

 

Tiempo después, Charles quizás comprendería que los malditos malentendidos pasan, y no culparía a sus amigos por haber reaccionado así, con tan poca información, y con tan poco conocimiento del amor.


	14. 14 part 1

-

¿Estás listo? –preguntó su mánager, Richards, Charles suspiró asintiendo y se subió al pequeño escenario, no era la gran cosa, estaban sus conocidos y algunos compañeros, y una que otra persona que ya había visto algo de su trabajo, aparte de unos pocos periodistas, en realidad, eran varios, pero la mayoría por Charles ser un Xavier, y no solo un Xavier, sino que era el que había desaparecido hace unos años y volvió como si nada pasara, le harían preguntas, seguro, que él trataría de evitar a toda costa.

Estaba nervioso, sí, pero solo lo normal, últimamente Charles no sentía nada, Raven había ido, pero todavía no llegaba, miró el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo abrió, tenía una foto suya seguida de una corta biografía, Charles no sabía si reír o enojarse, esa biografía no decía nada de las cosas importantes que habían pasado en su vida, negó con la cabeza para sí mismo.

-Charles –volvió a llamar el hombre a su espalda y Charles se irguió.

-Estoy, Reed –asintió y volteó caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya tienes marcada la página que leerás?

-Lo tengo ¿es hora?

-Es hora –abrió la puerta y Charles salió con una media sonrisa en su rostro, el chico que estaba leyendo poemas antes que él, ya había terminado y todos sabían que era su turno, en la biblioteca habías más gente, pero él se concentró en los que estaban para prestarles atención.

Se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de agua. Entonces comenzó a hablar, se presentó, presentó su libro: Fragmentos. Respondió un par de preguntas sobre literatura y entonces vino el momento clave, debía leer algo de su libro. Charles estaba seguro de cada línea que había puesto, pero al leerlas todavía se sentía frágil, miró al fondo y divisó la figura de Raven que le sonreía, tomó valor y abrió en la página marcada.

-Este poema, que voy a leerles ahora –sonríe- se llama “esperar”, sinceramente –rió un poco mirando el libro y luego mirando a la gente- no sé por qué me hicieron elegir éste pero allí vamos –intentó que su voz no temblara y empezó:

**“ _Mientras veía mi cabello crecer,_**

**_Mis vecinos mudarse,_ **

**_Mis manos cambiar,_ **

**_Pensaba, en todo lo que no estaba haciendo,_ **

**_Parado frente a esa ventana viendo el árbol viejo de mi casa crecer y envejecer cada día más con mis recuerdos…_ **

**_Esperaba._ **

**_Mientras el cabello de mi madre se hacía gris_ **

**_Y sus manos temblaban por el alcohol_ **

**_Y mi voz cambiaba y la lápida de mi padre se llenaba de hojas_ **

**_Mi espíritu seguía ahí, frente a esa ventana,_ **

**_Cerca del piano de mi padre dónde tantas veces lo vi sonreír,_ **

**_Pero yo me había ido, como todos_ **

**_Me había cambiado de vista, mi ventana ya no daba a un viejo árbol_ **

**_Mi ventana tenía una gran calle y todos los días pasaba mi vecino con su perro_ **

**_Y yo, esperaba y me hacía viejo, en alma._ **

**_Mientras veía cada día una persona distinta amanecer en mi cama,_ **

**_Y cada mañana sentía el dolor de una resaca en mi cabeza,_ **

**_Algo faltaba, y no lo sabía._ **

**_Se nos pasa la vida en los detalles,_ **

**_El detalle de conocerte me hizo vivir_ **

**_Y entendí que a quien esperaba era a esa persona_ **

**_Que me haga saber que lo que me faltaba_ **

**_Era ese beso en las mañanas cargado de amor_ **

**_Ese abrazo que te junte los pedazos de tu alma y las acomode en su lugar._ **

**_Pero se me fue el momento odiando las circunstancias,_ **

**_Y ahora he vuelto a mi ventana,_ **

**_Mi vecino ya no pasa con su perro, se casó,_ **

**_Ya no hay desconocidos en mi cama_ **

**_Pero ella me desconoce._ **

**_Y yo he vuelto a esperar,_ **

**_Pero sé lo que espero,_ **

**_Lo que por cobarde no tengo,_ **

**_Lo que por idiota se escapó de mí._ **

**_Te espero a ti._ **

**_Felicidad._ **

**_Te seguiré esperando,_ **

**_Amor.”_ **

 

Charles dio un largo suspiro después de terminar de leer, sus ojos estaban húmedos, por un momento odió a Richards por haber elegido ese poema, que tocaba un poco de todo, pero él lo había escrito y no lo podía criticar.

Los aplausos sonaron incluso de las personas que estaban de pasada por ahí, él sonrió y bebió un poco de agua de su copa esperando a que los aplausos y las fotos cesaran, era por su elocuencia, más que por el poema, estuvo casi seguro. Solo él podía sentir los hechos detrás de esas palabras, solo él podía imaginarse a su propia madre sentada con su whiskey en mano, solo él podía ver a Erik besando su frente en las mañanas, y saber que era lo que le faltaba.

Quizás había elegido un poema muy personal, pero, después de todo ¿cuál no lo era?

-Gracias –sonrió- muchas gracias…

-Señor Xavier –interrumpió una periodista, Charles se sentía tan viejo cuando le decían “señor”, pero de todos modos sonrió y asintió dándole entrada para que prosiga- ¿se inspiró usted en su infancia con la muerde de Brian Xavier y en su mamá? –Charles suspiró.

-La mayoría de mis poemas, son, claramente sobre experiencias personales, he tomado cosas de mi infancia, del dolor o la felicidad, de momentos cotidianos o también, de cosas que he oído por ahí –rió haciendo gestos con las manos- pero éste libro es un libro bastante personal, sí –sonrió con los labios juntos, una espectadora levantó la mano y Charles la miró interesado.

-¿Puedo leer uno? ¿Un fragmento? Es para quitarme una duda…

-Por supuesto –sonrió, la chica se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pié, Charles seguía sonriendo, jamás había creído que llegaría el momento en el que alguien estaría leyendo su libro.

-“Erik –leyó con voz suave y la sonrisa de Charles se desvaneció, de todos los poemas ¿tuvo que elegir ese? – esperanza perdida de un sueño soñado sin querer, por un soñador con insomnio, que se cura con tu presencia junto a la mía, con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, con tus besos contra los míos, con tu risa de despertador- Charles levantó la mano para que se detenga y la muchacha lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cuál… cuál es tu pregunta? –llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y lo talló cerrando los ojos… Erik, Erik, Erik, Erik.

-Oh, sí, usted dijo que es un libro bastante personal… ése es un poema de amor –Charles asintió aún cuando intentó no hacerlo- y lleva el nombre de alguien.

-Evidentemente, sí.

-¿Esa persona está aquí?

-Oh, ya quisiera –rió nervioso y tomó su libro- eso es todo –miró su reloj, aún faltaban veinte minutos, pero le quedaban las firmas- en un minuto estoy firmando los ejemplares, lo siento, pero debo retirarme –intentó sonreír y salió a la velocidad de la luz, se recostó por la pared suspirando y minutos después sintió la presencia de Raven a su lado cerrando la puerta por la cual había entrado.

-Estuviste genial –acarició su hombro.

-Gracias –sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados, o intentó hacerlo- todavía me siento mareado, al fin es real –abrió los ojos y la miró, ella lo veía con cariño, ternura, y preocupación, su rostro era una mezcla de emociones, al igual que las de Charles, pero ella tenía tantas dudas, dudas que él no pretendía aclarar.

-Supongo que es mucho que asimilar, sí –acarició su cabello y apartó sus manos, ella quería gritar de frustración, entendía la obsesión de Logan de descubrir quién le había  hecho eso y destruirlo con los puños, pero Charles no le decía nada, ella había preguntado un par de veces y él había evadido el asunto, no podía obligarlo a hablar, ni siquiera le había explicado el por qué “E.R.I.K.”, se moría de ganas de preguntarle, de exigirle que le diga, de que vea lo desesperada que estaba por ayudarlo, abrazarlo y protegerlo- ¿te sientes bien? Esa última pregunta pareció desconcertarte –se tuvo que morder la lengua para no preguntar más que eso.

-Sí… estoy genial, estoy muy feliz –respondió rápidamente carraspeando para que no se le quebrara la voz- es solo que no imaginaba que hubiera gente a la que de verdad le gustara mucho mi trabajo y eso es… abrumador, aunque solo sea una biblioteca y no una gran convención –rió, era verdad, en parte, pero lo dijo para zafar.

-Charles –rió- sabes que tus libros tuvieron excelentes ventas ya, a pesar de ser el primero que escribes-

-Sí, lo sé, pero también se diferenciar en la gente que lo compra porque le gusta mi trabajo y la que lo compra por otros motivos –suspiró y bebió un poco de agua de una botella sin abrir que tenía y comenzó a camina hacia la otra puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Charles… no te estreses por eso.

-No lo hago.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan alterado emocionalmente? –Charles se detuvo en proceso de abrir la puerta el baño y volteó apenas la cabeza mirándola por encima del hombro- ¿quién es Erik, Charles?

Raven quiso fingir que bromeaba luego de haber dicho eso para intentar arreglarlo pero no podía, porque no estaba con el humor como para hacerlo.

Charles, por otro lado, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga y cerró su mano en un puño intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Erik? –repitió, Dios, hasta decir ese nombre en voz alta le resultaba… hermoso.

-Sí, digo… sé que es tu vida y todo lo que quieras y si no me quieres contar, bueno, lo respeto aunque no me agrade la idea de que me ocultes cosas, soy tu mejor amiga después de todo –esas palabras le dolieron en el alma a Charles, de verdad que sí, ella era realmente su mejor amiga y él se sentía tan egoísta de haberle ocultado eso… quizás con su ayuda y consejos él se sentiría mejor y dejaría de preocuparla…- y se nota que esa persona es alguien importante para ti…

-Lo es –susurró- pero por favor, no quiero hablar de él ahora –entró al baño cerrando la puerta dejando a su amiga sin una respuesta coherente, pero algo era algo, y él realmente no tenía ganas de nada que no implicara sentarse a llorar, de nuevo, para no perder la costumbre.

 

**_“Y me dicen que lo que callas es fatal,_ **

**_Y les respondo que tus labios están sellados del lado incorrecto,_ **

**_Y dicen que ya no ríes en las fiestas,_ **

**_Y les respondo que tus motivos son más profundos que un chiste del tío borracho que clama por atención,_ **

**_Y te miro, a lo lejos, observando esos gestos que me aprendí de memoria,_ **

**_Y tú lloras en silencio,_ **

**_Y me acerco entre las sombras y te abrazo como ayer,_ **

**_Te traigo de vuelta, a mí, a ti, a ambos_ **

**_Porque no soy yo sin mí, porque no existo sin tu ser.”_ **

****

 

Erik miró su reloj sintiendo el viento en su cara, había salido del hospital casi corriendo, tenía que llegar a horario, bueno, en realidad, no era _necesario_ que lo hiciera, nadie lo estaba esperando, no era como si notarían su ausencia o algo así, hacía años que nadie esperaba a Erik.

Pero de todos modos corrió hacia su departamento a cambiarse, se duchó y le sonrió a Puppy.

-Necesito hacer esto –le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse, no se miró al espejo, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que bajó rápidamente y tomó un taxi.

En todo el día intentó no pensar en Charles, intentó no caer en eso, pero su mente, al parecer, no sabía otra cosa que hacer cuando estaba desocupada, y no es como si hubiera pasado todo el día sin nada que hacer, no, ahora él tenía un trabajo, y tenía horarios.

Pero apenas tenía un respiro, la imagen de Charles venía a su memoria y no podía evitar preguntarse si seguiría luciendo así.

“Quizás ya te olvidó” se repetía a sí mismo varias veces intentando convencerse. Pero ni siquiera él podía hacer eso, Charles debía quererlo… estaba seguro que algo positivo debía sentir por él.

Bajó del taxi y miró el lugar, Erik no acostumbraba a frecuentar esos lugares, pero era una excepción, y en realidad, no los frecuentaba no porque no le gustaran, simplemente prefería estar en su casa, tranquilo.

Suspiró hondo y entró, intentando no llamar la atención, observó alrededor, todas las personas parecían estar en la suya, pero la mayoría estaba concentrada en un solo lugar, Erik supuso que era ese el lugar que debía evitar un buen rato y decidió ir a comprar algo.

**_“…he mentido tanto_ **

**_Que cuando he dicho la verdad, no me he creído._ **

**_He huido con los ojos abiertos_ **

**_Y el pasado me ha alcanzado…”_ **

**_“… he escrito mi vida_ **

**_Y no me he reconocido._ **

**_He querido tanto_ **

**_Que me he olvidado…”_ **

 

-Necesito otra birome –le susurró Charles a Reed- ésta está fallando.

-Bueno, al menos duró toda la noche –contestó el otro mientras le tendía una- te quedan pocos que firmar, imagino que tu mano duele –Charles tomó la birome y sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que la pondré en hielo cuando llegue a casa –rió y miró hacia adelante para hablar con una chica que sostenía su libro –hola ¿disfrutando hacer fila? –bromeó y la chica sonrió, se le había pasado un poco la angustia, había olvidado que tenía planeado hablar con Raven apenas tuviera un respiro, hasta se había olvidado de Erik por unos segundos, al tener trato con todas esas personas.

-Tengo dos –dijo la chica un poco apenada- ¿me lo puedes firmar ambos? Es que uno es para mi novio.

-¿A tu novio le gusta la poesía? –ella asintió y le tendió el libro, Charles abrió en la primer página y la miró esperando un nombre.

-Arthur –sonrió y él asintió escribiendo- le gusta, la estudia.

-No se consiguen muchos de esos –rió él tendiéndole el libro y ella le alcanzó el otro.

-Maise –dijo su nombre para la dedicatoria mientras Charles escribía- No… bueno, supongo que tuvimos suertes de encontrarnos –él alzó la vista tendiéndole el libro y sonrió.

-Qué bonitos, espero que duren.

-Muchas gracias señor Xavier –dijo antes de retirarse algo nerviosa, Charles miró a Reed que estaba con su celular y rió.

-“Señor Xavier”? tan viejo me veo ya? –Reed suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-El cansancio, quizás, al menos terminaste –guardó su celular y se puso de pié mirando a todos lados- iré por un café ¿te traigo uno? –Charles negó con la cabeza.

-No, estaré… -miró su reloj- los cinco minutos que me quedan y luego voy a casa, necesito una ducha y una cama enorme –suspiró- aunque creo que ya no queda nadie para las firmas, es más, apagaron la luz en aquella sección –rió señalando con la cabeza.

-Está bien –caminó hacia un pasillo de estantes sin despedirse.

Charles se recostó por el respaldo de la silla y sacó su celular, no lo había tocado en todo el día casi, y tampoco quería, estaba muy ocupado queriendo morir de ansiedad.

Esperaba no tener algún mensaje de Logan diciendo que hable con él, que Raven le dijo que él había insinuado algo y así… ni siquiera había desbloqueado su celular y ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Un libro más se posó sobre su mesa, él agradeció la distracción y volvió a guardar su celular sin siquiera revisarlo y tomó el bolígrafo sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

**_“Cualquiera diría al verte_ **

**_Que los catastrofistas fallaron:_ **

**_No era el fin del mundo lo que venía,_ **

**_Eras tú.”_ **

 

-¿Podrías firmarlo con dedicatoria?

-Erik –el cuerpo de Charles sintió como un frío le recorría de pies a cabeza y seguramente palideció, la persona delante de él también estaba sintiendo las mismas emociones, pero se estaba clavando las llaves en la palma de su mano para reaccionar.

Después de todo, después de tanto, el momento había llegado.

-Yo… -respondió Erik tragando en seco al sentir que su voz le fallaba, Charles dejó caer el bolígrafo mientras se ponía de pié por inercia y rodeaba la mesa que los separaba, sentía que su corazón iba a salir a correr, una vez que lo tuvo en frente, sin ningún obstáculo entre ambos, estiró su mano para tocar su rostro, Erik estaba tan distinto pero a la vez tan igual… parecía que no hubieran pasado los años.

Era real.

-Oh Dios… -susurró Charles retirando su mano, Erik sintió que todo eso, había valido la pena, aún si Charles después de eso lo golpeaba y lo rechazaba humillándolo, había valido la pena porque su expresión al verlo por primera vez en años no fue de horror, sino de esperanza, y su tacto fue tan cálido como lo deseaba- estás aquí –murmuró de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Erik, unos ojos que empezaban a humedecerse más y los suyos lo imitaban.

-Lo siento tanto, Charles –dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, Charles no lo resistió y dio un paso hacia adelante y lo abrazó ocultando su cara en su pecho.

-Erik –repitió mientras sentía que los brazos del mayor rodeaban su cuerpo con desesperación, eso bastó para que ambos rompieran en llanto.

Jamás, en todo su drama, Erik hubiera imaginado un reencuentro así.

-Soy yo, Charles, te extrañé tanto –besó su cabello- y lo siento tanto.

-Te amo, Erik, te amo tanto –dijo sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a temblar por el llanto.


	15. 14 part 2

-¿Y qué crees que significa eso? –preguntó Logan expulsando el humo de su boca mientras jugaba con el borde de su vaso de cerveza.

 _-Que me lo dirá… supongo –_ contestó la voz de Raven del otro lado de la línea- _pero… estoy muy preocupada, Logan ¿estás seguro que hacer eso es lo mejor para él?_

-¿Estás dudando? Mira, lo quiero hacer porque es nuestro amigo, no hay muchas opciones, si él no habla con alguno de nosotros –miró a Hank que lo veía frunciendo los labios y preguntándose qué estaría diciendo Raven.

- _Claro que estoy dudando, idiota, es como mi hermano, no quiero hacerle nada para que sufra peor, aunque sé, que tu intención es buena, y de verdad necesitamos saber todo pero…_

 _-_ Raven, nadie te está obligando, sólo no te interpongas y ya, si no quieres ayudar –bebió un trago de su bebida, Hank seguía sin decir nada- pero lo que si necesitamos es al tipo ese, al que pareces agradarle demasiado –Hank rió y sacudió la cabeza, Logan lo miró alzando una ceja y escuchó la risa sarcástica de Raven del otro lado también.

-¿ _Scott? Claro, porque quieres ver a Scott solo por sus dotes de hacker ¿verdad? No es como si te encantaran esos ojos azules y su simpatía, no, claro…_

-Mira, si no tienes nada decente que decir, aquí se termina nuestra conversación, así que me llamas cuando hayas hablado con Charles –dijo secamente y finalizó la llamada guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, miró a Hank que intentaba no reír - ¿y tú qué?

-Nada solo… es gracioso –bebió un trago de su cerveza imitando a Logan.

-¿Gracioso? ¿Qué cosa?

-Que te guste alguien como Scott, pensé que no te iban los hombres, menos uno como él –Logan rodó los ojos.

-¿Me estás llamando homofóbico? –Hank suspiró.

-No, te estaba llamando hétero…

-Oh, bueno, no… yo… -Hank reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Tú?

-No tengo problemas con eso… para mí el deseo sexual existe y ya, sin distinción de sexo –Hank alzó las cejas, él nunca había tenido esa libertad para pensar así sobre el sexo o sobre él amor, jamás se lo había permitido, y jamás había pensado que Logan tenía esa confianza en sí mismo para decirlo así.

-¿Entonces… ya has estado con otros hombres? –Logan rió por el tono en el cual Hank lo dijo y asintió- ¿alguno que… conozca?

-¿Recuerdas a Petey? –lo miró y Hank frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Rasputin?! –gritó y Logan lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza- ¿Piotr es gay? –susurró.

-Creo que en Siberia no te escucharon –respondió ya casi de mal humor de nuevo y miró hacia todos lados y para su suerte, nadie en el bar parecía haber notado el grito de su amigo- y no, ahora está casado con una mujer, no es “gay” es… bi.

-Wow… nunca lo había imaginado, pensé que eran solo buenos amigos ¿y cómo pasó? –Logan lo miró- l-lo siento si pregunto mucho pe-pero…

-Él tenía trabajo pendiente –suspiró- para su clases de dibujos con sombreado, siempre que me pedía que posara para él, lo hacía, pero nunca lo había tomado como nada raro o bueno, con otra intención, y sé que él tampoco… hasta esa noche que le dije que podía pero luego que me desocupara, me desocupé muy tarde, cuando llegué a mi casa él estaba cocinando, como acostumbrábamos a hacerlo y yo me fui a duchar, comimos y me dijo que si podía hacerlo antes de caer dormido, mi respuesta fue “seguro, hagámoslo que quiero dormir”, entonces me acomodé donde me dijo pero él se acercó a mí y dijo “mira para allá”, pero cuando lo hizo, lo miré y supe que quería besarlo y tocarlo y lo hice… y lo hicimos y- Hank levantó la mano en señal de que se detenga, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-Ahí es suficiente –Logan rió- ¿y por qué terminaron?

-No lo hicimos, nunca “estuvimos” juntos oficialmente, yo estaba todavía encantado por Jean, pero él era increíble, luego bueno, se fue –Hank asintió recordándolo- y quedamos como amigos…

-¿Y lo sigues queriendo?

-Mucho, pero como amigo, nada de resentimientos ni nada parecido, de hecho, conozco a su esposa y es adorable, se aman mucho, lo quise sí como… amante, pero las cosas terminan y los sentimientos cambian, estoy muy feliz que haya encontrado a alguien como ella…

-¿por qué nunca antes lo dijiste?

-Nunca preguntaste, Hank, creo que estabas ocupado intentando controlar a Raven –Hank suspiró- Además, no soy de esos que anda contando todo…

-O sea que Scott no es el primer chico que te gusta ¿eh?

-Scott no me gusta, Hank, es un niño engreído y malcriado, que sonríe demasiado, todo lo contrario de su hermano, él tiene personalidad ¿Alex verdad? ¿Lo conoces? –Hank miró sus manos incómodo y luego asintió.

-Sí… en la escuela nos conocimos, es bastante rebelde –bebió todo su trago bajo la atenta mirada de Logan que asomaba una sonrisa, pero no, él iba a esperar, en cualquier momento llegaría Scott para hablar sobre en qué podía ayudarlos, si Hank conocía a el hermano de Scott, seguramente también lo conocía a él, y si lo iba hacer pasar vergüenza, le iba hacer pasar vergüenza como corresponde.

 

 

\----

 

**_“… si pudiera redoblarme_ **

**_Nos observaría desde fuera_ **

**_Como quien mira a los ojos de la muerte:_ **

**_Con envidia…”_ **

 

Erik estaba seguro que estaba soñando, no le podía haber salido tan bien lo que había deseado, tener a Charles en sus brazos, diciéndole que le amaba, correspondiendo a su sentimiento, tantas noches abrazado a la nada imaginando lo doloroso que sería volverlo a ver y ahora…

Charles por otra parte, no caía en la realidad, en que los brazos de Erik rodeaban su espalda y sus besos chocaban contra su cabello, Charles rodeaba su cintura con una fuerza que podía lastimar, pero que estaba empleada para no dejarlo ir, al menos, no por el momento.

 

**_“Y tanto tiempo te he soñado_ **

**_Tan lejos de mí_ **

**_Y tanto tiempo te he imaginado_ **

**_Que ahora que te tengo_ **

**_No sé por dónde repartir mis besos”_ **

 

-¿Me amas? –preguntó con la voz quebrada Erik sosteniendo de las mejillas a Charles y separándolo un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos, sus lágrimas caían con fuerza y el nudo en su garganta parecía haberse disipado casi por completo al tenerlo tan cerca suyo.

-S-sí, Erik, te amo y lo siento tanto –sollozó mientras sus lágrimas eran limpiadas por los pulgares de Erik- yo… ya no me importa lo que pasó o cómo pasó, sólo importa que te amo, y que sé que te hice daño y lo siento –volvió a abrazarlo- jamás pensé que podría volver a verte, o abrazarte… pensé que me odiabas –Erik lo abrazó con una mano y con la otra tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara, no le importaba estar haciendo una escena en medio de la biblioteca, no le importaba si había alguien tomando foto, _su_ Charles estaba ahí, y era todo lo que él necesitaba.

-Nunca podría odiarte, te amo demasiado –se acercó lentamente a sus labios, que estaban más rojos de lo normal y un poco hinchados por el llanto, cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos, Charles se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás chocando con la mesa que estaba usando hasta unos minutos antes y tumbando unas cosas, incluida una botella de agua que por suerte estaba tapada.

Erik dio un paso hacia él mirándolo preocupado y secándose las lágrimas con el puño del abrigo.

-No podemos, Erik –susurró- no es así de fácil, no es como si fuéramos a besarnos y solucionaríamos todo nuestro dolor, todo el daño que nos hicimos –se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

-No nos cuesta nada probar –balbuceó tragando en seco, Charles miró hacia todos lados, había gente, poca, que los observaba, se acomodó la ropa y lo miró.

-Aquí no… ¿podemos…? ¿Puedes…? ¿Tu…?

-A dónde quieras ir, iremos –dijo firme, Charles asintió y miró para ver si no se olvidaba de algo, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de ellos, unos zapatos de tacones se acercaban.

-Está frío afuera –dijo Raven con voz tranquila- ¿ya terminaste? –Charles se paralizó un segundo y luego actuó como si nada extraño ocurriera.

-Sí –se apresuró a contestar- ya nos estábamos yendo.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, soy Raven –se presentó la mujer tendiéndole la mano a Erik, que aceptó, al fin conocía a Raven, Charles le había hablado mucho de ella, pero cuando iba a hablar, Charles intervino.

-Él es Max… un amigo…

-¿Max? –preguntó Raven mirando a Charles, y luego a Erik, que veía a Charles sin entender.

-Sí, Max, Max Eisenhardt –sonrió, o intentó hacerlo, Raven miró a ambos, que todavía tenían cara de haber llorado.

-Un gusto ¿están bien ustedes? Se los ve muy mal…

-Sí, Max tiene un asunto en el que necesita mi ayuda –se apresuró a decir Charles- así que iré con él, lo siento cariño –ella lo miró preocupada y luego asintió antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla acomodando su cabello.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, te adoro –dijo antes de irse.

Charles y Erik quedaron en silencio un buen rato, es como si no supieran como continuar, hasta que Charles caminó hacia la salida seguido por Erik y le dijo que tomarían un taxi, no hablaron más que eso, se sentía el miedo en el aire.

Erik tenía miedo de que Charles, lo odiara tanto como lo amaba.

Charles, tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos, y de estar a solas con él.

-¿Por qué dijiste que me llamo Max? –preguntó al fin Erik una vez que subieron al taxi.

-Porque saben que existes… saben que “Erik” es una persona muy importante para mí, pero no saben más que eso, no les quería presentarte antes de solucionarlo todo entre nosotros –Erik no sabía que decir, tenía tantas dudas, pero solo asintió esperando llegar a destino y aclararlas mejor- ¿por qué ese apellido?

-Era el de mi abuelo, el nombre también –Charles lo miró con ternura, realmente no podía creer que estaba sentado al lado de Erik en un taxi rumbo a su casa, y cuando el taxi se detuvo, se bajó esperando al mayor y tomó las llaves abriendo la puerta.

-Adelante, es mi casa…

-Gracias –dijo dando un paso hacia adentro y miró todo de manera rápida antes de volver la mirada hacia Charles, que cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta detenerse delante de él- ¿te me crees?

-¿Qué? –susurró el más pequeño.

-Que si me crees, todo lo que te dije en mi casa, todo lo que te dije ese día antes de que te fuera lo que te conté sobre mi mamá, sobre Shaw… ¿me crees?

-Yo… sí, me es difícil, pero sí, Erik…

Apenas terminó de decir eso, y sintió como los brazos de Erik rodeaban su cintura y su pecho se pegaba al cuerpo ajeno, una mano tomó de la nuca a Charles sosteniendo su cabello y un par de ojos grises lo miraron enrojecidos.

-Te amo.

Entonces juntaron sus labios, después de varios años, al fin pudieron sentir el sabor que tanto amaban, el sabor al cariño, a la añoranza, al amor de su vida entregándole todo.

Los labios de Erik se abrieron y su lengua recorrió toda la boca de Charles con desesperación, los brazos de Charles rodearon su cuello como si supieran el camino exacto, cuando tuvieron que separarse, por falta de aire, lo hicieron casi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró Charles con los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro tan cerca del de Erik que compartían respiración.

Erik en cambio, tenía los ojos abiertos para observar la perfección de las pestañas de Charles cayendo sobre su mejilla y todas las pecas repartidas sobre su nariz, junto al leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y los labios brillantes.

-Vine por ti… necesitaba verte una vez más para asegurarme –no podía dejar de admirar la perfección que tenía delante de sus ojos- sé que tardé…

-Lo merecía… fui una mierda, no te creí, y probablemente mis amigos quieran asesinarte si saben lo que pasó… creen que me heriste –suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Lo hice.

-Ambos lo hicimos, pero ellos no saben cómo fueron las cosas, probablemente piensen que me secuestraste o algo así –dejó que su frente choque con el pecho de Erik y éste lo abrazó, se sentía finalmente en casa.

-No me importan tus amigos, me importas tú.

-Y yo te amo.

-Eso es lo que necesito –besó su mejilla- trabajo en el hospital… traje a Puppy, tengo un departamento pequeño, denuncié a Shaw antes de venir, intenté reacomodar mi vida, lo hice por ti –Charles levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo me encontraste exactamente? –preguntó con ternura y a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-Bueno, me llegó la noticia de la exposición de tu libro… -Charles asintió.

-Por favor bésame, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar.

 

**_“…Cállate_ **

**_Deja tu sexo a un lado_ **

**_Deja mi alma al otro…”_ **

 

Y Erik lo hizo, lo besó con ternura, acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas, hasta que el beso se tornó más demandante y Charles lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló por un pasillo hasta su habitación, Erik se dejó hacer mientras Charles lo volvió a abrazar empujándolo hacia la cama, dónde cayó de espaldas con el pequeño sobre él.

Charles tocaba su pecho sobre la ropa y lo rasguñaba respirando agitado mientras lo besaba con desesperación, lo necesitaba, necesitaba morirse entre los brazos de Erik, necesitaba que su cuerpo vibrara con cada tacto, necesitaba besar toda esa piel llena de lunares, necesitaba a su amor.

Erik pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Charles con cuidado para y la levantó sintiendo esa piel tibia bajo su tacto, con un movimiento haciendo que sus posiciones se invirtiesen y miró a Charles al rostro.

-Te amo.

-Ámame –Erik sonrió y bajó sus besos al cuello de Charles a medida que iba quitando su camisa, sus labios recorrieron el pecho de Charles con ternura, como si fuera algo tan frágil como un suspiro pero cuando encontró sus pezones pasó su lengua por ellos robándole el primer jadeo genuino a Charles en tres años, los lamió y tironeó un poco con sus dientes- Erik –suspiró Charles al sentir que la calidez de los labios del alemán descendía por su abdomen y se detenía en su pantalón, desprendiéndolo con lentitud, los quitó por completo junto a su ropa interior y se irguió para mirarlo, era tan hermoso, desnudo y excitado bajo suyo- deja de verme –sonrió Charles sentándose en la cama y lo abrazó desprendiendo los botones de su camisa y besando su pecho, Erik se mantenía arrodillado sobre la cama entre sus piernas, las manos de Charles recorrieron todo el pecho desnudo de Erik y sus labios dejaron marcas por todos los músculos de su abdomen hasta bajar al ombligo mientras desprendía su pantalón y lo bajaba junto a los bóxers, Charles se separó un ratito para mirar la erección de Erik que casi daba a su cara y se acercó a ella con la clara intención de ponerla en su boca, con los labios entreabiertos, pero Erik se apartó.

-No.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Charles mientras Erik lo empujaba sobre la cama recostándose sobre él y besando su cuello con ternura y moviendo su cadera para rozar sus erecciones, Charles soltó un gemido bajo abrazándose a su espalda.

-Hoy déjame hacerte el amor como la última vez –besó sus mejillas- pero sin lágrimas –sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de Charles y los levantaron haciendo que sus piernas rodeen sus caderas –por favor –Charles sonrió y asintió.

-He soñado tantas veces con esto –gimió más alto al sentir el miembro de Erik rozar su entrada.

-¿Con qué? –susurró besando su cuello y llevando una mano a la erección de Charles para acariciarla con cuidado.

-Ahh… con que me hacías el amor, que venías por mí y me hacías más tuyo de lo que ya soy –se mordió los labios para no gemir mientras Erik simulaba una embestida sin entrar- hazlo, por favor…

-Te haré daño –Erik lo miró y besó sus labios con calma- si entro así te haré daño –Charles suspiró.

-No… solo un momento –lo miró suplicante y movió sus caderas contra el miembro de Erik haciendo que lo penetre lentamente, ambos ahogaron gemidos, los de Charles estaban mezclados de dolor, pero finalmente Erik estaba con él y lo estaba abrazando, y besando sus lágrimas y diciéndole que lo amaba tantas veces- te amo –ésta vez él también respondió- te amo Erik –susurró moviendo su cadera para que se mueva junto a él, y así lo hizo, en un par de minutos su habitación estaba llena de jadeos, promesas de amor y balbuceos incoherentes por parte de ambos, Erik tardó poco en encontrar el punto de clímax de Charles, todavía lo conocía perfectamente, embistió en ese punto con fuerza y tantas veces pudo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Charles aumentar, el sudor de ambos mezclarse- más –balbuceó Charles cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en la cama sonriendo, Erik besó su cuello y luego sus labios mientras lo masturbaba a medida que seguía masajeando ese punto, Charles se vino sin avisar, estaba demasiado perdido en el paraíso como para hablar, Erik se vino un momento después y cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Charles –te amo –volvió a repetir el castaño- Erik, ya te amaba entonces y te amo ahora.

Erik lo miró, no podía creer lo completo que se sentía.

Aunque eso fuera solo el comienzo de esa nueva etapa.

Ninguno sabía lo que vendría, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.


	16. 14

"Ninguno estaba listo para la lluvia,

Y lo que nos alcanzó fue un huracán.

Tu llevabas tu sonrisa,

Yo llevaba mi ansiedad.

Ven a mí, con tu obsena dulzura

Con tu alma desnuda,

Con tanto amor para dar.

Te espero listo para revancha

No me pidas discreción

He esperado tanto para amarte

Que hasta me siento culpable

Es como si tuviera derechos de antigüedad en esta relación.

Olvídalo cariño,

Es que cuando me siento amado digo tonterías a la par de lo que tiemblo

No me es usual, pero tus manos me calman

Tu pecho me abraza

Tu amor me va a revivir.

Así que no te preocupes si lloro

O si río mirando al techo

Es que pocas veces se me cumplen los deseos."

Charles estaba dormido cuando sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura y luego una mano que lo pegaba más a un cuerpo desnudo y firme a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar la belleza de su suerte: era Erik completamente dormido y en paz, abrazándolo protectoramente mientras se acomodaba de costado, así pudo observarlo mejor.

¿cómo es que pudo haberse ido de su lado? ¿cómo tuvo el coraje de abandonar al único amor de su vida?

Porque eso era Erik, era todo para él, y quizás no estaba bien, algunos hasta dirían que no era sano, pero ya no se harían daño, no más, ahora lo sabían. Lo superarían y se amaban.

Pasó una mano por el pecho de Erik y se acercó más suspirando y sintiendo su aroma, lo extrañaba tanto, olía exactamente igual, hacía el amor de la misma manera, aunque quizás incluso mejor, con más amor que nunca.

Charles sonrió al sentirse amado, tan amado que Erik había hecho todo eso por él. Se recostó por su pecho y dejó un beso ahí. Le esperaba lo más incómodo que era hablar sobre todo, pasar todo en limpio, pero estaba dispuesto, incluso estaba dispuesto a hablar con sus amigos.

-Buen día amor -dijo una voz ronca en su oído, Erik incluso sonaba sexy, hasta su voz lo era, Charles sonrió.

-Hola -dió otro beso en su pecho y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Erik- buen día amor -Erik se inclinó hacia él y dejó un beso largo y húmedo sobre sus labios, Charles sonrió- te amo.

Ésta vez fue Erik quién sonrió ampliamente.

-No sabes lo que esperé para oír eso -besó sus labios de nuevo- no te he hecho daño verdad? -preguntó mas serio, Charles negó con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó.

-Sólo me has hecho bien -besó su mejilla- ¿que quieres desayunar? Ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ti, estás en casa -río bajito.

-Lo que sea que quieras preparar amor -respondió Erik desperezándose y se sentó en la cama.

-Quiero darte muchos besos -rió y besó su mejilla- pero necesitas comer  -se estiró para tomar unos boxers y se los puso, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararlr un desayuno a Erik.

Lo hizo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía creer que su Erik estaba ahí, en su habitación, y que la noche anterior acababan de hacer el amor, extrañaba tanto hacer el amor... porque estar con cualquier otro no era hacer el amor, para él, hacer el amor era sólo con Erik, hasta el sexo era único cuando era con Erik.

Terminó de prepararlo y puso todo en una bandeja, antes de caminar a la habitación, le dejó comida a su gatiti aún sin nombrar y luego tomó la bandeja en manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Erik recostado en su cama. Wow. Era hermoso.

-Hermosa vista -dijo Erik mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Justo lo que estaba pensando -contestó Charles y se sentó a su lado con el desayuno.

-Huele rico... -se inclinó y beso su mejilla.

-Lo sé, es para tí -tomó una dona y la mordió sin saber por dónde empezar, no quería arruinar el momento, pero debían hablar.

"Mirarte es contemplar mi pasado  
Mirar tus arrugas, todo lo que hice mal  
Mirarte es volver a sentir la necesidad de huír de un sentimiento abrumador.  
Mirarte es como ver la ilustración de un niño  
Con errores, pero lleno de amor  
Mirarte es igual a llegar a casa luego de un día cansado, tirarme a la cama y sentir mi cuerpo pesado.  
Mirate, amor...  
Me entiendes?  
Es como reír a carcajadas luego de haber llorado mucho  
Como un abrazo que te hace suspirar.  
Mirarte a los ojos cuando callas es igual,  
Que volver al momento en el que te herí  
Escuchar una y otra vez mis palabras  
Pero luego contemplar la verdad.  
Amor, si pudieras verte desde dónde estoy!  
Con ese gesto de curiosidad  
Con tus labios entreabiertos  
Y el cabello hecho un desastre...  
Comprenderías al fin lo que siento,  
Por que me quedo sin aliento  
O a veces tardo en responder.  
Sabrías que mirarte es ver lo que hice mal  
Lo que hice bien y lo que nos perdimos,  
Cuando jugábamos a no encontrarnos.  
Porque mirarte, al fin y al cabo amor,  
Es ser feliz.  
Porque estás aquí, y sonríes."

 

-¿De verdad dejaste todo por mi? -dijo sin más, Erik tomó el café y luego lo miró, seguro.

-Si... bueno, no tenía nada allí Charles, conocí a una chica en el trabajo -al escuchar eso, el corazón de Charles se detuvo, pero Erik lo tranquilizó- como amiga, Charles -rió un poco sin poder evitarlo y luego siguió- fue ella quién me vió en mi peor momento, lo notó, me preguntó por quién era el culpable de eso, no le he dicho nada, pero le hice caso, vine por tí, intenté solucionar todo lo que tenía pendiente, he intentado mejorar, me he vuelto a cortar el pelo, me afeité, conseguí trabajo... lo único que no conseguía era convencerme de que me amabas, pero intentaba hacerlo, me decía que alguien que besa así debe amar, esperaba que me ames, Charles... no sabía nada de tu vida, he revisado la correspondencia cada día de cada año y nada... pensé también que quizás quisiste rehacer tu vida, sin rastros de mi, olvidar todo lo que pasó... y que cuando me vieras, solo reaccionara peor -miró la taza de té y luego suspiró, Charles lo miraba atento y con una expresión de dolor, no solo por Erik, sinó por ambos, por todo lo que se habían perdido de cada uno, por su propia cobardía, Erik prosiguió- pero también pensaba que si, que me amabas y quizás, todavía me necesitabas, aunque eres completamente capaz de valerte por ti mismo, pero quizás necesitabas todavía mis besos y abrazos, aunque la última vez lo dejaste muy claro, Charles, la aquella vez que estuvimos juntos antes que te fueras -lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- fue horrible, me dolió como jamás pensé que nada podría lastimarme, no quiero nunca más estar contigo de esa manera, me sentí... que no debimos, no fue correcto, pero... -agachó la cabeza- si tu no me amabas, necesitaba que me lo digas simple y claro, con esas palabras exactas saliendo de tu boca, "no te amo, no me vuelvas a molestar, te odio", necesitaba eso para quitármelo... -lo miró y Charles tomó su mano.

-Oh Erik -se acercó a él sin importarle que pudiera tumbar los alimentos del desayuno y lo abrazó con fuerza, Erik correspondió- no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso amor, sé que fuí ub estúpido, se que fuí una mierda-

-No, no digas eso, tú no sabias, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado similar o peor -interrumpió y Charles negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Pero yo te amaba, no podía haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, te merecías que te escuche y jamás lo hice, no quería admitir cuánto me había enamorado -suspiró bajando la mirada y Erik acarició su rostro con dolor, era verdad, Charles quizás tenía vergüenza de él... era eso?- me era difícil decirlo, incluso a mí mismo, por las circunstancias Erik, cualquiera diría que es enfermizo, o que es síndrome de Stockholm... pero yo sé que no, te amo, y lo supe en cuánto no tw tuve, supe lo idiota que fuí -suspiró y Erik besó su mejilla.

-Ya está, ya estoy aquí... 

-Es que no tuve el coraje de escribirte siquiera, de volver por ti, a hablarte y ver si estabas bien, cuando me moría por hacerlo, tuviste que venir tú -cerró los ojos con fuerza- no me merezco todo ésto -Erik negó con la cabeza para que pare pero Charles no lo veía- no merezco que me ames así, tampoco merezco que mis amigos se preocupen por mi, también fui una mierda con ellos, incapaz de decirles la verdad o hablarles de tí por miedo -Erik se inclinó y lo calló con un beso, de esos lentos, suaves y tranquilos, Charles suspiró entre el beso y apoyó su frente con la de Erik- lo siento -murmuró.

-Yo también, Charles, pero podremos arreglarlo -asintió viéndole a los ojos, para darle confianza y Charles pudo formar una pequeña sonrisa que no sabía si era por lo que dijo o porque estaba ahí, con Erik.

-Podremos, y comenzaré por contarte lo que he hecho -rió un poco y luego lo abrazó con fuerza- Erik, jamás me volveré a ir o lastimarte.

-No dejaré que queden cosas sin decir de nuevo entre nosotros -besó su mejilla- te amo demasiado como para esas tonterías de reservas.

 

-Disculpen la demora -habló Scott llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban Logan y Hank- pero tuve un problemita con mi hermano... -Hank lo miró- nada grave -aclaró, Logan levantó una ceja y miró a Hank que se veía algo preocupado- tu y mi hermano se llevaban bien en secundaria no?

-No diría que llevarse bien se aplique a nosotros -respondió y tomó un poco de su bebida.

-Y que se aplica a ustedes? -preguntó Logan intentando no reír, su venganza a Hank estaba ahí, faltaba el niño ese, el Summers menor y ya estaba todo perfecto.

-Pues -habló Scott, en vez de Hank, tomando una silla y sentandose- tuvieron problemas con una chica en el pasado -rió- por cierto, ya no te gusta ella no?

Mierda, entonces no era gay? El plan de Logan se fue por el retrete, podría haber jurado que a Hank le gustaba el niño rubio.

-¿Quién? ¿Lorna? No... jamás me gustó ella... -respondió algo nervioso- digo, no es que no fuera bonita, es hermosa pero... no me gustaba, fue todo un mal entendido...

-Mejor -rió Scott- porque esos dos van en serio, y él me dijo que venían a éste bar, de hecho, él me dijo que viniera exactamente a éste -se encogió de hombros y Logan lo miró.

-¿Que tiene de especial éste bar que no tengan los otros? -preguntó a medida que levantaba una mano y le quitaba las gafas a Scott- me enferma no verte los ojos -dijo serio y Scott sonrió.

-Son lindos verdad? -bromeó y Logan bufó y encendió un cigarro- como sea, no lo se, sólo dijo que venga a éste...

Hank no presentía nada bueno de eso, si era Alex el que organizó, no debía ser nada bueno, él conocía a Alex, mas o menos, pero sabía que la mayoría de las veces era problemas.

-Entonces... quién es el tipo? -preguntó Scott- me dijeron que debo buscarles una persona, pero no me dicen el nombre, miren que soy bueno, pero sin ninguna referencia no puedo hacer nada... quizás una amiga si, pero no yo -pidió una cerveza y comenzó a beber.

-Recuerdas aquella vez en Irlanda? -preguntó Logan.

-Aquella vez en tu cuarto? Cómo olvidarlo -Hank se atoró con su bebida y miró a ambos, Logan parecía querer matar a Scott con la mirada, o desnudarlo, Scott tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Si, aquella vez que saliste con Raven y te ensució la camisa y me pediste una. Esa vez. Recuerdas que también interveniste para mi las cámaras de seguridad?

-Oh, te refieres a ese tipo? -Scott ladeó la cabeza y Logan asintió- bueno, si tienes aquella computadora todavía puedo hacerlo, y si no, puedo buscar ayuda confiable.

-Tengo, y además sabemos su nombre. Es Erik -Scott asintió y suspiró, Hank los veía atento.

-Eso ya es algo, podemos empezar mañana si?

Ambos amigos asintieron, Logan ansioso y Hank inseguro, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo.

No duró mucho el silencio, pues se escuchó una risa masculina y al segundo vieron a Alex parado a su lado.

-Ya llegó la diversión -rió y le pasó la mano a cada uno- oh, ella es Lorna Dane, mi novia -le sonrió a la chica.

Logan la miró, era hermosa y le sonreía a Alex con el mismo cariño que él a ella, tenía los ojos y el cabello verde, Logan creyó ver que incluso sus cejas eran verdes pero con esa luz no estaba segura, era un tanto mas baja que Alex pero tenía un cuerpo muy llamativo y atlético a la vez.

Bueno, quizás Hank si era gay, si no le gustaba ella.

-Hola -le sonrió Lorna a Logan, era obvio que ya conocía a Scott, y también a Hank, Alex le apartó una silla para que se siente y se sentó a su lado abrazándola de la cintura con una mano.

-Hola, Logan -respondió Logan quitando el cigarro de su boca y tendiendole la mano, ella la aceptó y sonrió.

Si, era muy hermosa y aunque Logan no era de los que se fijaran en eso, ellos hacían una pareja muy linda ¿quién diría que ese nino fuera amable?

-Hank! Tiempo sin verte -rió ella y se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, Hank sonrió.

-Cuidado que la última vez que tu novio nos vió cerca me terminó golpeándome -Lorna y Alex rieron a la par, Logan no entendía nada y Scott bebía su cerveza y observaba a Logan.

-Un simple mal entendido -dijo la chica- aunque alguien hasta se pintó el cabello de verde cuando se enteró, para que te fijes en ella, aunque le dije que yo no era tu tipo... no sé si lo será ella... -Hank parpadeó sin entender.

-Abigail Brand -habló Alex.

-¿Qué? -wow... eso no lo esperaba, le gustaba a esa chica? Él apenas si se acordaba de ella.

-Si... sabes a quién más le gustabas? -dijo Scott- a Jean... decía que eras tierno y esas cosas, pero no sé, ella cambió mucho desde que se fue a Arizona...

-A Jean...? -dijo Hank descolocado- pero...? Vive en Arizona?

-Si -respondió Scott- en Phoenix precisamente...

-Oh... -Logan estaba totalmente perdido. Lo único que entendió fue Jean.

-Voy por una bebida -dijo Lorna pero Alex besó su mejilla.

-Deja voy yo, Hank, vamos conmigo, a ponernos al día -sonrió de una manera que a Hank no le agradó, pero aceptó y se puso de pié- Ya venimos, Scott, cuidala -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer hacia la barra.

-¿De dónde se conocen? -pregunto ella, más precisamente le preguntó a Logan.

-Pues... un viaje... o algo así.

-Alex no me dijo... pero... salen?

-Eh? Salir a dónde?

-Si tu y mi cuñado salen -rió, en el fondo bromeando, sólo para molestarlo, Logan no lo sabía pero Lorna era casi igual a Alex cuando quería molestar a alguien.

-Que dices niña! -gruñó Logan.

-Digo porque Scott no deja de mirarte, y estás sentado muy cerca de él, aunque tienes todo el espacio posible -se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Alex se recostó por ésta y miró a Hank.

-Si sabes que Abigail y Jean no eran las únicas a quién le gustabas en el colegio no? -sonrió y Hank desvió la mirada.

-Por favor no empieces.

-Yo? Yo no tengo que empezar nada, querido amigo -tocó su hombro y miró al barman que se acercaba- ya hice mi jugada -le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Que les sirvo? -preguntó el barman mirando a Alex y luego desvió la vista hacia el otro hombre- ¿Ha-hank?

-Simon... -balbuceó.

Alex sonreía tanto que su cara debía dolerle, ow, a Lorna le encantaría presenciar eso, aunque le había dicho que no se metiera, él sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-No sabía... -el barman carraspeó- no sabía que habías vuelto...

-Y-yo... no lo hice, estoy aquí por asuntos personales -no podía dejar de mirarlo, seguía igual, su cabello oscuro tan bien arreglado, sus ojos tan azules, su porte tan correcto- no tenía idea que trabajabas aquí.

-¿Que Alex no te contó? -miró a Alex y luego a Hank.

Alex sonrió y pidió dos cervezas a otro barman y volvió a su mesa dejándolos solos a ambos para que hablaran, Hank notó su ausencia, pero no le importó casi nada.

-gracias -dijo Lorna y luego bebió su cerveza.

-¿Y Hank? -preguntó Logan.

-Se quedó hablando con alguien -sonrió de lado el rubio.

-¿Hank? ¿Con quién se quedaría hablando Hank?

-Simon Williams -respondió Alex todavia sonriendo.

-¿Quién carajos es Simon Williams?

-Oh, nunca te contó? -ambos, Alex y Logan sonrieron de lado.

-Alex, no -dijo Lorna seria.

-No, Alex si, cuéntame -sonrió Logan, eso sería interesante.

 

-Entonces tienes un gato sin nombre -rió Erik acariciando al gatito- me recuerdas a alguien...

-Me lo regaló Raven... cuando lo hizo yo no hacía mas que odiarme a mí mismo, así que no pensé en un nombre para él, es muy amoroso, se te ocurre alguno? -Erik ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a Charles rodeandolo en un abrazo.

-Lamento tanto que hayas pasados malos momentos por mi culpa -acarició su mentón y le dejó un suave beso en los labios, Charles sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Sabes que no fué tu culpa cariño, ya lo hablamos -lo tomó de las mejillas y sonrió- estoy bien ahora y estamos juntos, debemos dejar de lamentarnos ya no? Y comenzar nuestra nueva vida -Erik sonrió- eres hermoso cuando sonríes así...

-Te amo, y te extrañaba tanto, Puppy también te extraña y está solito en el hotel -rió.

-También te amo yo -sonrió- oh cierto!! Puppy! Dios, Erik lo olvidamos -rió- sabes qué? Puedes ir a buscarlo, no, iremos a buscarlo, y buscaremos todas tus cosas y vendrás a vivir aquí y no en un hotel en un lugar feo.

-¿Qué? No, Charles, no es buena idea... digo, no puedo hacer eso... es tu casa, tu espacio -Charles soltó una leve carcajada.

-Erik, yo invadí tu espacio hace unos años, tu hogar...

-Eso fue distinto...

-No quieres?

-Claro que quiero -suspiró cerrando los ojos- pero... no sé si estaría bien...

-Mira, fuí un idiota al irme, al lastimarte, ahora que te tengo, que estás aquí -tocó el pecho de Erik con una mano mientras que con la otra le sostenía de la nuca- no quiero dejarte ir, ni alejarme de tí de nuevo, te quiero cerca, Erik, quiero que tengamos una linda vida compartiendo nuestros momentos, quiero comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo bien de esta vez, sé que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo luego de lo que te hice, lo sé -suspiró - pero... si sólo me aceptaras, prometo hacerte feliz, hacerlo mejor... les hablaré a mis amigos, les diré todo, y les diré quién eres y cuánto te amo, y te los presentaré y no prometo que les agrades, probablemente quieran matarte o me odien por no decirles la verdad antes, pero Erik, quiero hacerlo, por tí, por nosotros, quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte cada día, quiero que seas feliz.

Erik escuchó atentamente cada palabra que salía de los labios de Charles, esos labios tan hermosos, tan rojos y que tanto amaba, amaba besarlos, morderlos, verlos sonreír... y escuchó esas palabras tan ansiadas por él, tantas veces había fantaseado con que Charles le dijera cosas así o parecidas... No pudo hacer más que sonreír e intentar no llorar, ya que tenía los ojos rojos de emoción y felicidad segunda vez en 48 horas.

-Está bien -contestó sonriendo y con la voz entrecortada, Charles sonrió muy ampliamente y lo abrazó- está bien, te amo, y lo haremos, y te haré feliz, lo juro y jamás te ocultaré nada -lo abrazó también y besó su frente.

Luego de eso ambos se terminaron de vestir y pasaron por el hotel dónde se quedaba Erik, dónde éste cerró la cuenta y subieron a empacar, al parecer Puppy se acordaba de Charles todavía, ya que lo recibió feliz y cuándo él lo cargó, enseguida comenzó a ronronear. Para la noche, ambos se encontraban en la casa de Charles desempacando las cosas de Erik.

Era un nuevo comienzo para ellos.


	17. 15

-Listo -dijo Charles acomodando el cabello de Erik, ahora estás menos perfecto que lo usual y más como un hombre que se enamoraría de mí y me cuidaría todo ese tiempo -Erik rió e hizo una mueca de burla con los labios mientras jalaba a Charles de la cintura para abrazarlo.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es sólo una reunión? Y no soy perfecto, ni siquiera estoy cerca de ello Charles, pequeño, tu me ves así porque me amas, o eso quiero creer -bromeó y sonrió al saber que eso era verdad, Charles lo amaba, él lo había sentido, lo escuchó, y le creyó con todo su corazón- pero ellos sólo me verán mal y querrán asesinarme probablemente -rió.

-No es sólo una reunión, es quizás, una de las reuniones mas importantes que tendré en mi vida -sonrió besando la mejilla de Erik varias veces- estás listo? -murmuró contra su mejilla.

-Bueno, estoy vestido al menos -Erik suspiró tranquilo y Charles sacudió la cabeza- todo saldrá bien -dijo intentando tranquilizarlo- iré a acomodar la comida, espero lleguen pronto o enfriará y yo no cociné tanto por nada para que luego no coman...

Charles solo sonrió viéndolo caminar hacia la cocina, esperando que todo salga perfecto, y escuchó que la campana sonaba. Sintió sus manos sudar y su cuerpo algo inestable, podría caerse en cualquier momento de los nervios, pero debía mantenerse firme, era ahora o nunca, lo había planeado por semanas y finalmente había tomado el coraje para hacerlo, Erik dijo que lo apoyaría cualquiera sea la decisión que él tomara sobre eso, después de todo, eran los amigos de Charles, no de Erik.

**_Corrí de ti, tan rápido, y me perdí_ **   
**_Huí de mi, para no recordar que te amaba_ **   
**_Si todo fuera simple, tu no existirías_ **   
**_Porque eres de esas cosas deslumbrantes que se encuentran solo una vez en la vida._ **   
**_Si todo fuera fácil, quizás no sufriría. Pero la cosa, cariño mío,_ **   
**_Es que la vida es jodidamente cruel y difícil_ **   
**_Y me encontraste cuando me perdí,_ **   
**_Y me amaste aún más de lo que yo me odiaba_ **   
**_Y me diste vida cuando agonizaba_ **   
**_Supe curar mis heridas,_ **   
**_Así como supe causarlas,_ **   
**_Pero no aprendí a curar las tuyas_ **   
**_Déjame sanarte_ **   
**_O destrozarnos juntos_ **   
**_No huiré, ya no, estoy tatuado a tus manos de hombre_ **   
**_A tu perfume en las mañanas y en los más privados y placenteros momentos_ **   
**_Al tacto de tu barba sobre la mía_ **   
**_Es tan íntimo este dolor que ya no lo siento_ **   
**_Es tan hermoso éste amor que no recuerdo por que no lo quería._ **

  
Charles abrió la puerta con las manos sudorosas y habló con voz temblorosa, pero intentando que no se lo notara su nerviosismo y sus ganas de huir.

-¿Vinieron todos juntos? -rió viendo a Logan, Raven y Hank, y en su risa se notó todo lo que intentaba ocultar: desesperación.

-Algo así -contestó Logan apagando su cigarro y entrando a la casa, gracias a Dios no había preguntado por qué se veía así, o peor ¿por qué sonreía tanto de golpe? - huele rico, muero de hambre, haremos esto rápido o lo haremos con trivialidades? -sonrió un poco de lado quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en una percha.

-Uh... Yo... Yo quiero en realidad que conozcan a alguien -dijo Charles mientras se acomodaba la ropa con algo de torpeza, algo que no era muy propio de él, si bien no tenía esa elegancia natural de Erik, había recibido una educación que no dejaba rastros de falta de clase, y menos mal que él no estaba ahí, porque él le había prometido que se los diría que en la cena también estaría Erik, y lo iba a hacer, estuvo a punto casi, pero en ese momento en el que les iba a decir no tuvo coraje y simplemente dijo que fueran porque era algo muy importante, no tenían idea de todo lo que eso significaba para él.

-¿Conocer a alguien? -preguntó Raven quitándose el abrigo al igual que Logan y acomodándolo sobre la misma percha con cuidado- ¿no me digas que es ese chico tan sexy que vi en la librería el otro día contigo? -le susurró a Charles, quién retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró sorprendido, si, quería hablarles de Erik, pero ahora que recordaba, ella lo conocía como "Max", eso sería algo más para explicar.

Suspiró, Dios, eso iba a ser aún mas complicado, pero debía hacerlo, sus amigos eran todo lo que le restaba aparte de Erik, eran quienes estuvieron para él todo ese tiempo, quienes estuvieron cuando su papá falleció, y luego cuando a su madre le siguió el mismo destino, estuvieron cuando el tuvo que contarles su primera vez con un chico, estuvieron cuando llegó ebrio por primera vez a casa, estuvieron cuando no estaba seguro de que estudiar, eran sus hermanos, estuvieron en cada sonrisa de Charles antes de conocer a Erik, y aún estuvieron cuando él desapareció, fueron tras él, aún sin resultado.

Estuvieron en su peor momento cuando apareció, cuando él, lo único que sabía hacer era auto compadecerse y odiarse por haber lastimado a Erik, no se fueron ni cuando él no quería hablarles de eso, cuando se encerraba en si mismo, aguantaron sus cambios de humor y de ideas.

Charles era grato por todas y cada una de esas cosas, se los debía, les debía una explicación detallada, no se habían rendido con él, les debía, les debía toda la verdad.

Pero no podría permitir que dijeran algo malo de Erik, que tuvieran una idea equivocada, por eso mas que nada, les debía la verdad.

 

**_... Y dirán que eras el mejor, que merecías más... Que_ ** **_no hubo un día en que no brillaras_ **

**_Pero solamente yo sé que clase de estrella fuiste, tu eras de las que quemaban y cegaban_ **

**_Tu eras esa estrella que me encendió_ **

**_No eras el ángel que describen, tú te los comerías vivos a todos sin titubear_ **

 

-¿Entonces...? -finalmente fue Hank el que habló- realmente estoy hambriento, no he comido mucho... ¿Ya está esa persona aquí o hay que esperarla? En serio quisiera comer ya de una vez...

Logan soltó una risa parecida a un bufido y negó con la cabeza, usualmente era él quien hacía esos comentarios, pero Hank había estado con un humor bastante raro desde aquella salida al bar que tuvieron con Scott y su hermano.... oh mierda...

-Haré una llamada primero -anunció tomando su celular- es solo un segundo, me olvidé que tenía que hacerlo -no esperó respuestas y salió hacia la calle nuevamente, sin tomar su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Logan? ¿Y qué te pasa a ti Henry? -intentó cambiar de asunto, para no estar tan nervioso, al menos por un segundo, si pensaba en como debía estar Erik en la cocina solo, iría corriendo a abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, le diría que no le importaba lo que sus amigos pensaran, al carajo con los demás, lo que importaban eran ellos dos, pero, no podía hacer eso, al menos no todavía.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Solo tengo hambre -respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el lado de la cocina, Charles sintió que se le helaba la sangre, sabía que alguna hora tendrían que verlo, pero esperaba que pudiera retrasar un poquito eso para poder hacer una buena introducción al menos, como cuando escribía y se guardaba lo mejor, o lo más emocionante para el final.

-Está así porque ha visto a su ex en Estados Unidos -sonrió Raven y Hank se detuvo en seco a medio paso de la entrada a la cocina- o lo más parecido a un ex que tiene Hank aparte de mí -ladeó la cabeza.

-Raven... -murmuró Hank volteando para verla.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Charles, eso era intrigante, Hank nunca había mencionado a alguna ex.

 

Mientras Hank tenía un mini ataque y le hervía la sangre, Logan se encontraba afuera, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y la otra sosteniendo su celular con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz algo despreocupada del otro lado.

-¿Logan? ¿Has llegado bien? Por un rato me había asustado -rió apenas- porque dijiste que llamarías al llegar, pero luego no lo hiciste y creí que algo podría haber pasado, después solo supuse que no querías hablar conmigo -suspiró- no quise molestarte, pero ¿está todo bien?

-Sí -suspiró intentando relajarse y no pensar en lo dulce que sonaba esa voz algo dormida, y eso era algo tan extraño, porque por lo general nunca había sonado así antes, aunque claro, nunca la había oído en esas condiciones... no quería pensar en otras condiciones en las cuales sería interesante oír esa voz ahora- no... no es eso, solo se me olvidó, porque cuando llegué Charles llamó, para ver si no nos habíamos olvidado, luego llamaron del trabajo y literalmente no tuve un rato de paz...

-Oh... -se hizo un momento de silencio luego de eso, en el cual nadie decía nada, y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones, Logan no estaba para eso, él no era de ese tipo de persona, pero simplemente le costaba hablar sobre el tema, gracias al cielo, no fue él quien tuvo que tomar esa iniciativa- mira... sobre lo de esa noche...

-Entiendo... Digo... Fue un malentendido ¿verdad? -Logan forzó una risa que casi le sale natural.

-Logan -esa voz ahora ya no era tan dulce, sino seria y más despierta- no sé tu, pero yo no ando por ahí, besándome y durmiendo con las personas por malos entendidos -rió de una manera extraña, que a Logan le costaba identificar si era sarcasmo o molestia, pero definitivamente no le gustaba que riera así.

-No me refería a eso... Digo... -bien, por primera vez, no tenía palabras.

-Mira, Logan -suspiró con algo de cansancio- está bien, si lo que me quieres pedir es que lo olvide, no lo haré, pero puedo pretender que lo hice, no lo mencionaré ni actuaré de forma rara, tampoco se lo mencionaré a mi hermano... si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preocuparía que se lo digas a tu hermano? -Logan frunció el ceño y se encogió un poco porque comenzaba a sentir el frío.

-Porque... Espera ¿Entonces no es eso por lo que me llamas? ¿Para que lo mantenga oculto de todos, y/o principalmente de él?

-No exactamente... -Logan escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, eso se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil- sería mejor que lo habláramos personalmente...

-Tampoco es como si supiste que decir cuando despertaste...

-Me la estás haciendo difícil... -Logan sonrió al escuchar una leve risa del otro lado de la línea- mira, te seré sincero, no quería hacerlo.

-Oh... Wow... Eso ni siquiera fue cruel.

-No, escucha -soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó por un poste- no quería hacerlo porque... -se quedó en silencio lo que para ambos pareció una eternidad, no sabía que decir, realmente no sabía porqué había puesto tanto empeño en señalar que no quería hacerlo, porque ni siquiera él sabía porqué- no quería porque eso es mezclar las cosas, y tú... tienes pareja o lo que sea...

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas que tengo pareja?

-¿No es así?

-Logan, si esa es tu manera de averiguar si estoy soltero... lo haces mal -rió- sabes que no estoy con nadie, pero no creo que sea eso lo que te molesta exactamente, mira, solo... dime lo que quieres, y lo que no quieres, o si no lo sabes, al menos dime que es lo que sentiste esa noche...

-Estaba borracho...

-Efectivamente ambos lo estábamos, pero sabíamos lo que hacíamos, de otro modo no te llevaría a mi casa...

-Lo sé... -Logan cerró los ojos un momento- bueno, fue...

-Me gustó besarte -interrumpió- y lo haría nuevamente si  pudiera y supiera que también quieres, me gustó dormirme abrazado a ti -rió nuevamente- sé que suena cursi, pero como dijiste, estábamos borrachos, y nunca he dormido abrazado con nadie sin pasar de, bueno, un manoseo, así que, eso fue nuevo, y... por un momento, antes de que te fueras en la mañana, pensé que quizás fue bueno, porque... si esto... eso, que pasó, volviera a pasar, si... no sé, tal vez tu quisieras volver a besarme unas cuantas veces más... sería interesante que pasara cuando ninguno estuviera borracho y cansado...

-Eres mejor con las palabras que yo -Logan rió algo aliviado, no sabía porqué aun, pero escuchar como se sentía, de una manera positiva, le aliviaba bastante, y de repente, se encontró afirmando algo que hasta un segundo atrás ni él estaba seguro, o no lo quería pensar en voz alta- a mi también me gustó lo que pasó... y sí, suena asquerosamente cursi, pero... bueno, eso...

-Entonces...

-Entonces, tengo que irme, porque estoy por cenar con Charles y alguien más, pero...

-Me gustaría visitar Londres algún día... -Logan rió.

-¿Puedo llamarte cuando termine la cena? Definitivamente tenemos que seguir hablando sobre lo rápido que quieres ir -bromeó y escuchó su risa.

-Nunca dije que quería ir a verte ¿sabes?

-Ajá...

-Hablo en serio, igual eres tú siempre el que pide verme -Logan volvió a reír.

-Hablamos más tarde Scott, si no estás dormido -colgó la llamada sonriendo.

 

**_"No busco un Te Amo de ti,_ **

**_No espero despertar acaramelados y que me presentes a tus padres_ **

**_No pretendo que cuentes los meses que llevamos besándonos_ **

**_Solo te quiero cerca"_ **

 

Cuando Logan entró, había un clima algo tenso, pero no exactamente incómodo, al menos no para él, o Charles, quién sonreía y volteó a verlo.

-Bueno, al fin ¿Con quién hablabas tanto? Siento que todos tienen mucho que contarme ¿qué anduvieron haciendo por allí? -le sonrió un poco más, pero Logan notó que estaba algo nervioso.

-Bueno, te lo contaremos en la cena, si es que logramos comer hoy...

-Oh, sí... -rió incómodo y miró a Hank que discutía sobre algo en voz baja con Raven- creo que es hora chicos...

Suspiró profundamente una vez más en la noche, y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina y la abrió viento a Erik recostado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el piso.

Era aun más hermoso cuando estaba distraído.

Charles quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, pero Raven casi pisaba sus talones detrás de él, lo que hizo que solo camine un par de pasos más y entre deteniéndose frente a la mesa, Erik levantó la mirada y la posó solo sobre él, sonriendo de manera tranquila, aunque Charles podría jurar que estaba igual de nervioso que él.

-¡Oh! Yo sí lo recuerdo -Raven ladeó la cabeza- el del día de las firmas de autógrafos...

-Uhm... Raven... Él no... -Erik la miró y volvió a mirar a Charles- es algo así como una larga historia...

-¿No eres Max acaso? Así dijiste que se llamaba ¿no? -se adelantó y lo saludó tendiendo su mano, Erik correspondió al saludo de manera educada, sonriendo solo un poco, pero no dijo nada, quería que Charles lo hiciera, no por presionarlo, sino justamente para que se sienta más cómodo con todo lo que podría pasar.

-Oh ¿así que... eres como el novio de Charles? -preguntó Logan mirándolo de arriba abajo, Erik entrecerró un poco los ojos, muy sutilmente, podría sentir la hostilidad.

-Es mi novio -se apresuró a contestar Charles- estamos saliendo hace un tiempo, por eso quería... bueno, quería presentarlos...

-¿Y habla? -rió Hank pasándole la mano.

-Sí -se apresuró a responder nuevamente Charles, Erik le miró y sonrió con algo de ternura al verlo así, le tendió la mano a Hank y se acercó a Charles posando una mano en su hombro dándole un ligero apretón.

-Sí... hablo, es un gusto... -miró a Charles ladeando la cabeza.

-Entonces, Max... ¿Nos vas a contar cómo es que... pasó todo? -preguntó Raven tomando una copa de agua.

Charles había esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento, lo había ensayado mil veces en su cabeza, imaginó miles de variantes a las respuestas que le podían dar sus amigos sobre lo que él diría, había imaginado como sostendría la mano de Erik en el momento en el que dijera las cosas más importantes también, pero sabía que en la práctica nada se daba como en nuestras imaginaciones, que lindo sería si así fuera, pero él no era tan iluso, así que un poco estaba preparado para eso, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, esta vez no dejaría que nada lo separe de Erik, esta vez no lastimaría al hombre al que amaba, esta vez no tendría tanto miedo de ser feliz.

-Quería presentarlos, porque, él es una de las personas más importantes para mí, y ustedes son las otras personas más importantes para mí... por eso -miró a Logan, luego a Raven y finalmente a Hank, que parecía ser el menos interesado en el discurso de Charles, pero igualmente estaba escuchándolo- quiero decirles toda la verdad...

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando? -fue su amiga quién interrumpió, acomodando una silla antes de tomar asiento, Logan la miró con mala cara.

-Déjalo hablar -se limitó a decir, Erik y Charles lo miraron a la misma vez, era como si él supiera o presintiera lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir antes que la rubia lo interrumpiera, Raven lo miró haciendo una mueca de disgusto y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, pero volvió a ver a Charles, esperando que continuara.

Charles murmuró un "gracias" casi inaudible para Logan y sintió como Erik sostenía su espalda acariciándola con su pulgar, eso ya le transmitía mucha calma, saber que Erik estaría ahí sin importar lo que pasara, y esa confianza subió un poquito más al sentir como Erik se inclinaba y depositaba un suave y ligero beso sobre su cabeza, como diciéndole "aquí estoy, todo estará bien, nada puede salir mal, y si lo hace, no importa, siempre me tendrás a mí".

-La verdad, es que él, no se llama Max -Logan sonrió apenas, con un semblante en el cuál era difícil distinguir entre resignación o molestia- su nombre es Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, es de quién estoy enamorado, es a quién he escrito casi todos mis poemas, es quien me ha salvado la vida, es con quién he pasado todo ese tiempo en el cuál me creían desaparecido, sé que hay mucho que explicar, pero Erik es a quién amo, lo he lastimado una vez, los he mentido a ustedes una vez, pero estoy cansado de eso, quiero ser feliz, quiero que él sea feliz conmigo, quiero que ustedes dejen de preocuparse si estaré bien o no, porque lo estaré si las personas que quiero lo están, y si él está conmigo...

Luego de eso se hizo un largo silencio, en el cual nadie decía nada, Raven y Hank tenían muchas preguntas, pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar, en cambio el más tranquilo de todos ahí, irónicamente, era Logan.

 

_**"He tachado todos los quizás, cambiándolos por Sí** _

**_He borrado todas mis defectos y resalté mis seguridades con tinta roja_ **

_**He nivelado con pinzas el tono de mi voz para no gritar cuando hablo,** _

_**He dibujado una cruz  con mis huellas para saber dónde pararme en ese momento exacto,** _

_**He planchado mis palabras para no tartamudear con tantas ideas,** _

**_Y aun así, no sé que hacer con mis manos..._ **

**_He descrito tu rostro mil veces en mi mente_ **

**_Y aun así te veo tan nuevo como la primera vez que mis ojos vieron tal belleza._ **

_**Me he preparado para decir todas las verdades de por qué te amo** _

_**y nadie ha preguntado..."** _

 

-Voy... voy a ir por ella -dijo Hank saliendo detrás de Raven, quién había corrido fuera de la cocina, y se encontraba en la calle, pero sin su abrigo, luchando para encender un cigarro, cuando Hank llegó dónde ella estaba, la mujer lo miró con desesperación al verlo tan tranquilo.

-No puedo ser la única que tiene la sangre caliente en esta casa -dijo con frialdad y logró finalmente encender el cigarro que le había sacado a Logan.

-Todos estamos sorprendidos, de hecho... ni siquiera sé que pensar, es mucha información Raven pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?! -gritó.

Charles no se había detenido ahí, les había contado todo, cada detalle necesario, Erik no había soltado su espalda por ningún segundo, a Raven eso le revolvía el estómago, se sentida tan traicionada y enojada, estaba aun más furiosa de ser la única que había reaccionado así, a Logan se le veía tan tranquilo, decepcionado, pero tranquilo, y Hank, solo se lo veía perdido, pero ella, ella quería golpear miles de cosas, quería gritar y llorar y volver a gritar.

-Pero él dijo que es feliz... -Dijo Hank tranquilo- a mi también me es difícil creerlo ¿okay?

-¡Ese tipo lo tuvo preso! ¡Lo raptó!

-Sabes que no es así como Charles lo contó, es una historia... bizarra... como mucho, pero tienen pruebas, incluso ha señalado los documentos... -se acercó a ella- yo también lo quiero, es mi amigo al igual que el tuyo, yo también quiero su bien, pero ¿quién puede asegurarnos que lo que nosotros creemos que es su bien, es lo mejor? -Raven frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si lo está amenazando? -Hank rió y negó con la cabeza- ¿Es en serio, Hank? Hace apenas unos meses tu serías el primero que me apoyaría en decir que esto es una basura y que estas preocupado por Charles.

-¡Lo estoy! Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo creerle... Dios... ¿Por qué tanto te molesta?

-¿Por qué no te molesta a ti? ¿O a Logan? -dijo moviendo ambos brazos y luego dando una calada al cigarro con bronca- hace una semana -susurró- estábamos haciendo planes para arruinar la vida de este infeliz, queríamos destruirlo por joderle la vida a Charles... ¿Y ahora lo aceptas tan fácilmente?

-Te diré dos cosas -suspiró- no lo he aceptado, solo le daré una chance a Charles, y por Charles, porque no sé tu, pero yo jamás lo vi tan feliz hablando de alguien antes, y todos esos poemas en su libro... ¿en serio? ¿crees que eso es obligado? ¿Puede ser un síndrome traumático? Sí, pero hay que darle el beneficio de la duda y estar ahí para él ¿verdad? lo primero que haré será ofrecerle mi apoyo, e intentar saber más de ese Erik, y luego hablaré con Logan, porque ese bastardo sabe algo -Hank no acostumbraba maldecir, pero la actitud de Raven realmente le estaba hartando- y segundo, quizás hacíamos planes para joderle la vida a la persona equivocada ¿o acaso no prestaste atención a lo que contó Charles?

Mientras los ex novios conversaban en el frío de la calle, adentro había bastante tranquilidad y silencio, Erik sintió ganas de estrujar a Charles contra su pecho, y así lo hizo, Charles sonrió y a la vez sintió ganas de llorar al saberse liberado de esa carga.

Los ojos de Erik se posaron en Logan, quien se sirvió una copa de whisky que encontró en una repisa y se lo acabó de un sorbo, luego, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en su silla correspondiente, Charles se separó un poco de Erik y miró a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no estás enloqueciendo como Raven o queriendo matar a Erik? -preguntó, con algo de miedo de que ese comentario activara lo que su amigo estuviera conteniendo.

-Porque ya lo sabía... No estaba seguro, pero, ya que estás siendo sincero, seré sincero contigo... hemos estado investigando lo que pasó cuando te fuiste, Scott... te hablé de él -carraspeó- me ha ayudado mucho con eso, cuando me dijiste su nombre, cuando me hablaste del poema, fue un dato a nuestro favor, y lo usamos -Logan recordó esa noche luego del bar, antes de que los besos comenzaran, después que Hank se fue sin avisarles, Alex y Lorna se fueron a su casa, y él se quedó solo con Scott, habían quedado en avanzar, y lo habían hecho, Scott había encontrado a Erik, y había atado mucho cabos sueltos, había encontrado al tipo del aeropuerto también, fue entonces cuando estaban contentos porque estaban cerca de saber todo, que se miraron y Logan no pudo contenerse y besarlo, pero esa era historia que no le contaría a Charles ahora.

-Wow... entonces ¿eso quiere decir?

-Que lo sabía casi todo, ellos no, porque no estaba seguro, pero cuando dijiste que él era Erik, y digo, hay evidencia -se encogió de hombros- igual hay cosas que tendré que comprobar... pero acá lo importante es ¿eres feliz?

Charles se separó de Erik caminando hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Logan para poder abrazarlo.

-Ahora, soy doblemente feliz.


End file.
